Dark Cloud 2 Worlds Collision
by DutifulAlloy
Summary: The Dark Element Is Back And This Time All Of Humanity.. Even Earth Is Forced To Taste Extinction. In This Series Max And Monica Discover A New Ally From The Future To Aid Them On Their New Quest To Destroy The Dark Element Once And For All...
1. Chapter 1

Dark Cloud 2 Worlds Collision is not during the same time frame as the second game. This story starts in the present after the fall of the first Dark Element and then takes place in the future with the same characters but some get cut off as new ones come into play. I know that the first and second story was written in script form and to me it was the fastest way to complete those sections in the story and making it easier reading it. Yes Max is being neglected most of the time because it doesn't have to be all about Max and Monica in every single fanfic about Dark Cloud 2. This story gives a new point of view (AFTER) the second game giving a group of scifi/romance/action/adventure genres.

**After The Events Of The First Dark Element, Peace Was Far From Being Restored.**

**A New Nation, A New Ally, A New Enemy, A New Love, A New Hope.**

**The Future Will Never Be the Same Again.**

**(Dark Cloud 2 Worlds Collision Part l)**

A rainstorm had begun to siege the town of Palm Brinks. It in the evening where in the summer time the heat of the day begins to rise. Max however, was laying on a bed inside Cedric's workshop watching the rain and lightning from the window. He wondered if Monica would be alright since she has no home anymore and no way back into the future. But, Max never had any idea where she stayed when he went home at the end of the day. Deep down he wish he could provide shelter and care for her, but he just didn't have the time or power to do that. He rolled over staring at a wooden clock and a rusty wrench on the table beside his bed. ''Why do I worry about her so much''. He thought. His eyes had drift over to the ride pod sitting in the foundation where he first got it. His mind began to turn blank as his eyes felt heavy and eventually he fell asleep. Max woke up only opening his eyes not to see the ride pod, but Gerald and Cedric staring at him.

Max: ''Waaahh!''. He pulls back towards the wall in a sitting position in the middle of his bed frighten.

Gerald: ''Max, where have you been!?'' ''Did you know I was out looking for you in the middle of last nights storm!?''

Cedric: ''Yeah, your pops been looking for ya Max''. Cedric walks to the back where his tools and equipment are kept.

Gerald: ''Max you need to start coming home more often instead of working on your inventions all day and falling asleep here''.

Cedric: ''What are you saying, is this place not good enough?''

Gerald: ''No, not that. Cedric, but maybe if you had a child you would know''.

Cedric: ''Hmp''.. He mutters a few words as he turned back to dig in his tool box.

Gerald: ''Max, I'm going back home and I need to see you back before nightfall''.

Max: ''Ok''. Max knew his inventions were so important to him that he could never leave it.

Gerald opens the door and leaves without saying anything else.

Cedric turns to Max, he steps forward a few feet around the equipment in the workshop until Max was in sight.

Cedric: ''Aye Max, Monica was walking around the lake earlier with some sort of metal rod. I could use for the wielding of the ride pods new power core''.

Max: ''Yeah, we could. Wait, you want me to ask for it?'' He also knew Monica won't give it up right on the spot.

Cedric: "Well yes, could you ask her if she'll be willing to give the rod to us?"

Max: ''Alright Cedric, I'll see about that rod". Max opened the door to leave the workshop.

Cedric: ''Shut the door behind y'a''.

Max exited from Cedric's shop out into the middle of the street. The sun was bright and warm; A great day for Palm Brinks gardens. Max approaches the bridge, looking around only to see no birds in the sky or any fish under the wooden bridge.

A few minutes later Max reaches the obelisk overlooking the small lake where Dr Dell used to live. But as soon as he gets closer the sight of Monica playing golf with a sphere appeared beside the pier.

Monica frustration increased, she couldn't hit the sphere into the time distortion on the pier next to the boat.

Max: ''Hey, you alright?''

As soon as Max spoke Monica misses and throws the club at the boat only to hit the poor Firbit sitting next to it...

Firbit: AHHOWWW! He fell over on the pier gripping his head in pain.

Monica: UGHHH! She covers her face with her hands and then looks up to see that Max was standing there.

Monica: ''Oh, I'm sorry Max! I didn't mean to hit that Firbit with the club, I've just been irritated lately''.

Max: ''Its fine, but why so stressed?''

Monica: ''Well I don't have anywhere to stay or anyone to take care of me''.

As soon as she said that I felt a chill to the bone. Am I the one that is destined to care for her?

Max: ''Well maybe you could stay with m...''! Just when Max was about to finish a loud shriek came from main street...

Monica: ''What was that?'' She walks up beside the obelisk putting one hand on it while overlooking the town...

Max: ''Lets go check it out, something might be wrong!''

As soon as Max and Monica reach the bridge after a short run they see walking corpses crowding the streets...

Max: ''Gah!'' ''What are those things''! He turns to look at Monica for a answer...

Monica: ''Oh no, they're all zombies!''

Unfortunately her short burst was loud enough that all the zombies down the street turned their heads sideways staring at her and Max with a dirty and creepy smile...

Max: ''Oh great! Now they are coming after us!''

Out of nowhere Cedric's workshop door blasts open as Cedric on the ride pod starts whacking zombies away from the shop.

Cedric: ''You kids stay there al'righty! Gonna have some fun''. Cedric takes the ride pod out for a fight with the horde while the sheriff starts shooting some zombies in the head.

More zombies appear from behind the bridge as the priest inside the church yells.

Max: ''We're about to be cornered!''

Monica and Max draw their weapons back to back on the bridge.

Monica: ''I guess the priest thought god could save him?''

Max: ''This is no time for jokes'' One zombie tries to attack Max but Max shoves him off and hits him in the head with the wrench.

Another zombie lunges forward after Monica, but she is swift to avoid him. She slices off his head as Max pushes another zombie off the bridge into the deep river below.

Cedric charges the ride pod towards the bridge but gets caught in another crowd of zombies while the police struggle to kill any other zombies lumbering up the main street from the station and town hall.

Cedric: ''Hold on there kiddies'' He continues to hit more zombies while fighting his way past Morton's shop to the bridge.

Steve: ''

The red and blue lights above the wooden bridge begin to flash.

Max: ''Wait, another boat!?'' He turns and hits another zombie in the head with the wrench.

Monica continues to struggle and falls to the ground only to be crowded by other zombies.

Monica: ''Max help me!'' One zombie gnaws on her sword in attempt to bite her.

The bridge lifts up knocking almost all the zombies off the bridge or on the floor of it.

Max swings at the zombies trying to bite Monica. He swings at one zombie knocking it over the bridge and then hits another in the head that pinned Monica to the ground.

Max: ''There's one more'' Monica gets up and looks at Max and they both kick the zombie off the bridge in front of the main street at the same time...

Monica: ''Whew, thank you Max, I almost got chewed up there''

Max: ''Aw Its ok, I knew I could take care of you, uh I mean this'' Max Blushes a little.

Monica turns to look at him. Cedric walks up to the opening on the bridge and clicks a button, the bridge lowers down.

Cedric: ''Are you kids done fighting yet?'' He itches his back with a rusty wrench while staring at them for a answer.

Cedric got off the ride pod and leaned to rest on its body while Max was checking for zombie bodies as Monica walked over to Cedric.

Max inspects one of the body's to be the priest all bloodstained and gore everywhere...

Cedric: ''Hey Monica''. He turns to look at her.

Monica: ''Hmm?'' She turns towards Cedric.

Cedric: ''You and Max make a great team aye?'' He coughs and then looks back at his shop.

Monica: ''Cedric I, I don't know''.She becomes nervous.

Cedric: ''Look if you wanna be with Max all you gotta do is talk to him''. Cedric puts the tooth pick he had back in his mouth and picks up a tool kit embedded behind the ride pod to go check out his shop.

Cedric: "Now quit the procrastination".

Monica looks back over at Max wondering if she should pop the question or wait for him to save her the feeling of embarrassment.

Max: ''Oh no'' ''Dad!'' From the rage on the bridge Max couldn't focus on what he hit but who he hit was someone that cared about him the most.

Monica walks over and the closer she gets the louder Max's sob.

Monica: ''Max there's nothing we can do, hes not your dad anymore, he became a monster''.

Max holds his father bloodstained from head to toe in his arms looking up at the sky in the middle of the bridge.

The last thoughts going though his mind at the time was ''why''.

Cedric:''Great, from mechanic to grave digger, pssh what a jump''.

Monica stares at Max's agony as he sat beside a bush where Gordon used to water them.

Cedric finishes digging a grave near the small stone bridge beside Max's house.

Cedric: ''Whew, ok Max you know what to do, and while your doing that I'm going to go fire up the ride pod''.

For about half an hour Max made peace with his father one last time and then buried him in the grave with the dirt used while digging it.

Max: ''I'm going to miss him, even though he wasn't much of a dad he still was my father''.

Monica walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him a little. Max's face began to blush as her touch made him feel uneasy.

Monica: ''Max''. She walks beside him and faces him as Max turns towards her.

Monica: ''I'm sorry if I said anything that wasn't necessary''. From that moment on I just wanted to be there for Max.

Max moves closer to her but Monica became confused.

Max: ''Monica even now I been such a fool''

Monica: ''What do you mean fool, Max your no fool''.

Max: ''Well I wanted to do this for a long time''.

Max lifts her chin up and pushes her hair between her ears.

Monica: ''Max..'' Max kisses her and then lets go.

Max looks down at the ground and then walks away heading back to Cedric's workshop leaving Monica standing on the little stone bridge next to the grave confused.

Cedric: ''Hey Max did you get the metal rod?''

Max: ''No, I didn't ask her yet''.

Cedric: ''Boy I want you to go back and ask her you hear?''

Max looked down again and then started walked back to his house.

Max: ''I should apologize to her, I didn't mean to do that'' Max thought.

Monica saw Max coming back and she was sitting on the chair with her head on the table.

The Sheriff and a few other policemen held out at town hall protecting the survivors from the horde of zombies outside.

Mayor Need sits in his office a coward to fight again. He continued going though important documents and books.

The town hall street circle was filled with corpses, fresh and old.

Sheriff: ''Hahahaha, that's the last of em boys!'' He shoots the last zombie in the forehead causing its head to explode.

Meanwhile, Somewhere in the late afternoon...

Max walks up past the bushes and over the little stone bridge to see Monica sitting on the table.

Monica: ''Max I know how you feel but why did you walk away like that?''

Max; ''I don't know, I guess I felt a bit overwhelmed today''.

Monica was about reply but she saw Cedric with the ride pod running up and over the wooden bridge in front of Max's house and then in the yard.

Cedric: ''Come you two we're leaving Palm Brinks, I'm all set and ready to go''.

Max: ''Wait, why are we leaving?'' Both Max and Monica walk up to Cedric in the ride pod.

Cedric: ''Mayor Need is becoming a coward again and he's going to leave here on the Black Stone One without us if we don't meet up in time''.

Monica: ''Won't that make us cowards too?'' She putting her hand on her hip with a confused face.

Cedric: ''We need to go somewhere outside of Palm Brinks, I'm not going to waste my time with Need if hes gonna continue to be a coward at all with the zombie problem''.

Max: ''He's right Monica, there's nothing left for us here. Maybe we could visit Sindain just to be sure the zombies haven't spread that far?''

Monica: ''Ok, but we'll need to search every place''.

Max: ''We have to be sure none of these lumbering corpses are walking around anywhere else''.

Max and Monica hop on both sides of the ride pod with Cedric and begin heading for the station.

As soon as they cross the wooden bridge into the main street they saw the police escorting Mayor Need to the train station.

Cedric rushes towards Need to talk to him. Max and Monica jump off the ridepod in front of the Sheriff, he was standing at the railing in front of the police station on his guard.

Monica: ''Is this the last of Palm Brinks?'' She looks around only to see a few people and the Mayor.

Mayor Need: ''Well, emm, yes it is unfortunately''. He looks around.

Cedric: ''Need, we must get to the station before any more zombies start popping out of nowhere''.

Mayor Need: ''Yes, yes I know, lets go''.

The party reaches the station plaza only to find it empty, no zombies or people in sight.

The police walk inside first to check the station but after a few minutes nobody came back out.

Monica: ''I think something is wrong''. She peeks though the door only to get gripped by a pair of spiky tentacles and pulled inside.

Monica: ''AHHHHH, Max help!'' Her voice becomes faint.

Max: ''What is that thing?!'' Max tries to rush for the door but Cedric grabs the back of his shirt collar.

Cedric: ''Whoa slow down there Max, we need to approach from a different prospective''.

Max: ''Huh?'' Max was confused but then had a idea.

Surrounding the inside of the station was a creature that was blight, dark, and slithery.

Its tentacles filled the station to consume it while reeling in Monica like a fish.

Monica was tied down by the tentacles as she struggled to break free.

Cedric and Max used the ride pod to climb on top of the station.

Monica could see their shadow above her from inside the station but then was flipped upward to a mysterious fleshy head in the center.

Unknown Creature: ''Ah, we got a pretty one to add to my collection''. The head twisted around and revealed multiple faces of people from the town.

Cedric and Max bust though the glass in the ride pod above the station and land on the head only to be whipped into a wall.

Unknown Creature: ''Gahh my skin!'' The sun rays peer inside burning part of its fleshy tentacles away.

Cedric: ''Yeah, hurts doesn't''?!

The creature lets go of Monica as Cedric takes a swing for the head.

Max jumps off and catches Monica as the creature was beaten back by Cedric.

Monica: ''Uhh.. Max, so glad you came, he was about to eat me''.

Max was holding her up while she laid on the ground weakened.

The creature retreated into the tunnel vanishing before Cedric's eyes.

Minutes later Mayor Need and the rest of the people rush inside.

Monica laid on the floor resting in Max's arms while Need walked up to Cedric.

Mayor Need: ''What happened Cedric, wheres the sheriff?''

Cedric: ''They became food, does that answer your question?''

Need looked at him like he was nuts and started for Black Stone One along with the rest of the towns people.

Max looked down at Monica only to see her faint face staring back at him.

Monica: ''Max, I..I..'', she felt faint and foggy.

Max: ''Monica don't give up on me!'' He started to tear up.

Monica: ''I'm so sorry... Max I'', Monica fell into a deep sleep to the point where Max couldn't feel her pulse.

Max: ''NOO!'' Max became tired and fainted from being upset onto the floor beside her.

Max awoke in the train only to see Monica sitting beside his lap laying on his shoulder asleep.

Max blushed completely red and tried to move but Monica's weight left him disabled.

He looked around to see if anybody was inside the his train car, but he saw nobody.

''I think Cedric is operating the train with Need'' Max thought.

Max looked outside the window only to see Sindain station.

Monica moved around a little still asleep and slid down next to his crotch.

Max was scared she might wake up to see him behind her all of a sudden.

Monica then woke up and felt something under her.

She then saw that she was sitting on Max and that he was about to freak out.

Monica seemed not to mind at all.

Max: '' Uhhhhh Monica are you alright?'' He turned his head sideways looking for a answer.

Right after he said that she then got up from position she had laid in.

Monica: ''Yes I'm fine, sorry about what happened at the station I thought I was going to die''.

Cedric: ''Hey you kids awake yet?'' He peeks inside the car door.

Max: ''Yup''. He nods his head.

Monica: ''Wait, where are we?''

Cedric: ''Sindain, and everything looks normal so far here, no zombies around yet''.

Cedric: ''Well, after you two are done come outside will ya?''

Both Max and Monica turned red and then looked at each other.

They soon got up to leave the train after they had scavenged around for useful items.

Max as always sat their puzzled... Wondering... Waiting... Surviving...

Meanwhile...

Cedric walks though the forest only to find ruins and something they hoped not to find.

Cedric: ''Oh no'' He looks up to Sindain.

Monica and Max together walk though the forest.

The sun shines with pretty flowers of Rainbow Butterfly Forest and the rain from last night sparkles glittering up the forest floor.

Monica: ''Oh Max, this place is beautiful!'' She walks around holding her hands out spinning about.

Monica: ''Isn't it wonderful?''

A few seconds later she notices Max was gone only to spot him running to a trail elsewhere.

Monica followed him until she saw Max with Cedric and Sindain in ruins.

The wind blew hard and Cedric was on the ground wishing he could of stopped this.

Cedric: ''It.. Looks like they came here too''. He coughs a few times and gets up on his feet.

Max's eyes water as he stares at Sindain and Monica begins to tear up as well.

Max: ''What are we gonna do!?'' Max yelled with such anger.

Monica: ''There's nothing we can do, Jurak must of hid somewhere in the forest''.

Cedric: ''We might want to go, we need to check the other places as well''.

Max: ''To Balance Valley then?'' Max said with a calm voice...

Cedric: ''Yes and then to Vennicco , we might need to fix some origin points along the way''.

Max thought that the origin points were starting to get annoying but he knew it must be done...

Black Stone One, one of the first trains to leave here was now once again back in business.

Meanwhile... Halfway to Balance Valley...

Max watched the rain on the windows ride down like a tear drop.

Monica fell asleep with her head on his shoulder once again.

Cedric walks into the train cart to talk to a survivor of Palm Brinks.

He gave the person some food and a blanket that he found in the storage.

Cedric turns to look at Max as Max looks back at him.

Cedric: ''Max you take good care of her now''. He tips his hat and walks back into the other cart...

''I'm done hiding my feelings away from Monica, I'm going to take care of her now'', Max thought.

''I have no home now, nether did Monica, but there was something different about her this time, it felt like she was home as I was home, to her''.

Cedric: ''Almost to Balance Valley folks''!

Mayor Need pops his head out the side...

Mayor Need: ''Yup, we can finally give the train a rest''!

Cedric pushes his head back in the cart...

Cedric: ''Oh shut up and get back in there!''

Mayor Need: ''Oww''

Black Stone One stopped at the station, people were their to greet them...

Cedric and Mayor Need walk off the train to spread the news of the uprising zombie threat.

Dr Dell and Parn walked down to the station to see what the noise was all about.

Parn: ''Whats going on?'' He takes his hat off to itch his head.

Dr Dell: ''I don't know, but we are about to find out''. He walks slightly faster then Parn does.

Cedric: ''Everyone must come aboard Black Stone One!''

Mayor Need: ''Please listen, there is a zombie attack on the way and they have destroyed Palm Brinks along with Sindain!''

A Owl flies in from a opening within the tunnel and lands to greet Cedric.

Wise Old Owl: ''Mayor Need is correct, there is a attack coming our way, I've seen things in my time that have happened and this is one of them!''. He starts brushing his feathers.

Parn: ''Hey, don't forget about us''! Parn runs up to the crowd with Dr Dell.

Cedric: ''Everyone''! He waves everyone to come on the train.

Meanwhile on the train...

Max: ''Monica what are you doing!''

Monica: ''GASP''.

Max: ''Ah, OH''. Max feels her sliding closer making him dazed in emotion...

Everyone was quiet outside listening to Mayor Need and the Wise Old Owl, but Cedric hears a noise inside...

Cedric: ''Oh please don't tell me they are doing what I think they are doing''.

Cedric turns around and enters the train...

Mayor Need: ''Huh, is there something you want to add about the zombie attack Cedric?''

Mayor Need: ''Where did he go?''

Cedric enters the train to see what Monica and Max are doing.

The more closer he gets the louder the noise.

Max saw Cedric coming to their the cart every time he drew his attention away from Monica.

Max: ''What are you doing!?'' She begins to carcass him.

Cedric: ''HEY!'' Monica instantly stops and freezes in place.

Monica: ''I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to touch you like that!''

Cedric: ''This is not a place or time to be doing that!''

Cedric: ''There are people that are about to enter the train and we can't have this happening!''

Monica: ''Sorry Cedric, I just wanted to experience something that I never done before.''

Cedric: ''Well put experience in your weapon when you go to fight, well if you do.''

5 minutes later people started to enter the train while Max and Monica sat next to each other confused and embarrassed.

Vennicco..

Parn: ''Hey the beach!'' Surprised, he had never seen it before.

Dr Dell: ''Don't get your hopes up, this may be beautiful, but it can be ugly too''.

Parn: ''Pssh whatever, still beautiful''. He looks back out the window.

Max: ''Hey Monica look, its Vennicco. I wonder if the lunar lab people could help us?''.

Monica: ''Max, there's no way back to the future for me and even if I did I would be arrested''

Max: ''Oh.. Right''. They look out the window but then the train suddenly come to a halt causing everyone in their seats to jump a little.

Mayor Need: ''Folks, it looks like a bridge is damaged so we are going to stay in Vennicco until we can fix it''.

There was a awkward silence in the middle of it...

Parn: ''WOOHOO, VACATION!'' Parn gets up and runs to get off the train taking his shirt off to jump into the water only to see that they were not at the beach just yet, but they were on a train track on top of a column next to Vennicco Station.

Parn: ''Damn''. He looks down at the edge of the train track only to see a long fall.

Dr Dell: ''Ha ha ha'', He quacks a few times.

Cedric: ''Max, get up here''

Max jumps out of his seat and runs to the front of the train, Cedric points to the village down below.

Cedric: ''We're too late Max, they reached Vennicco too''.

Max: ''Donny is still down there I know him''.

Cedric: ''Max nobody could of survived, they are all over the place down there''.

Max: ''But..''

Cedric: ''We need to head to Heim Rada, I bet the zombies haven't found it yet because of the hostile environment within''.

Max heads back out the front back to his seat...

Monica looks over at him preparing to ask something...

Monica: ''Max whats going on''.

Max: ''We are not staying in Vennicco long, they took it over too''.

He looks outside the window as everyone overhears the conversation and turns around.

Monica was planning on spending time with him at the beach.

We stopped at Heim Rada for awhile, nothing changed and everyone was still here, no zombies, no ruins, we decided to establish our new town here...

Voice: ''Max wake up!''

Max: ''Huh?'' Tries to see around him because everything is so bright, but then sees Monica in front of him...

Monica: ''Good your awake''. She smiles at him...

Max: ''Whats going on''? He sits up in his cot...

Monica: ''Well Cedric is with Parn and Pau to check out the land around us to make sure no more zombies head our way''. She sits next to him on the cot...

Monica: ''Max..''. She puts her hand on his chest.

Max becomes nervous but continues to get closer to her.

Max: ''Hmm, well, hopefully this time we don't get caught'' He thought.

Monica lays him down on top of him and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

Max: ''Woah, woah wait, no.. '' He got up and rushed outside nervous.

A minute later Max took a breath of fresh air outside, it was clam, quiet for once in Heim Rada without the volcano acting up...

Monica rushed to ask Max for some more but he refused...

Monica: ''Why don't you want to do it''?

Max: ''I need some rest''.

Monica: ''But..''! She starts to become red with frustration...

Max: ''I know but I need a break from this, and plus we got some zombies to get rid off''.

Max walks away but Monica starts to get angry as her desire rises like steam.

''NO HE CANNOT WALK AWAY FROM ME, I WANT IT NOW''! Monica was lost in thought.

Max walks up to the power generator next to Cedric's house checking it out until he saw Monica running for him with a fierce look on her face.

Max: ''Oh great''. Max runs for the station.

Monica was almost 2 seconds behind him trying to catch him. But she trips over a volcanic rock and starts to cry over her wound on her knee.

Max turned around and ran back to help her because she was important but didn't know why she was chasing after him...

Max: ''Monica!'' Max walks up to her and tries to help bandage her wound...

Monica: ''Max I didn't mean to chase after you like that, I feel so...''.

Max hugs her and picks her up walking back to the house...

A little after Max sets Monica down on his bed and crawls in to comfort her...

Max opens his eyes to see Monica's red hair in front of his face, the moonlight peers in though the windows as the air cools...

Monica moves closer to him trying to keep warm...

Max falls back to sleep again...

Pau and Parn ran back to Heim Rada with grave news of a horde of zombies approaching from the south while tired from their run.

Pau runs to ring a bell while Parn tries to wake people up as the sunlight began to shine on the town.

Parn: ''Wake up people''!

Pau: ''Ugh''. Pau rings the bell harder...

Max wakes up to the sound of the bell and starts to nudge Monica to wake her up as well.

Mayor Need: ''Parn, where is Cedric!?'' Need said running outside the town hall half awake.

Parn turns towards Need and hesitates for a second...

Parn: ''Uhh, well he didn't quite make it''.

Mayor Need: ''WHAT? MAX get out here!''

After hearing Mayor Need calling him, Max rushed outside only to find that Parn and Pau returned with nothing but bruises.

Max: ''NO, not Cedric too!'' He shakes his head towards the ground and starts to get upset.

Monica walks outside and Parn turns to watch her with his bruised face and Pau that seemed to be cut in the ear...

''It was like I lost someone close to me once again, but this time there was nothing much to feel besides Monica'', Max thought.

Parn: ''I'm not sure if hes still alive or not but it seemed impossible from my prospective''.

Pau: ''Yeah, we were running away and all of a sudden Cedric got trapped by falling debris inside the caves''.

Parn: ''We couldn't help him or we would of died as well, and also zombies are on the way here!''.

The afternoon heats the village up like a oven as everybody starts building walls to block off the zombies from entering.

Wise Old Owl: ''Do you seriously think those walls would stop a force such vast in number''?

Mayor Need: ''Its all we got''.

Max walks up to the wall blocking the station from Heim Rada itself as it reaches about 8 feet of wood and rock.

Max: ''It looks ok''. He turns to Need and the Owl for a answer while wondering where Monica went.

The Old Owl shakes his head thinking the wall wouldn't be enough to hold back the horde of zombies.

Wise Old Owl: ''I suggest more rock and scrap metal''. He then flies off.

Mayor Need: ''Oh what are we gonna do!?''.

Max: ''Why not just fight the zombies?''

Mayor Need: ''OOHH, that's a good idea Max!... Not..''

Mayor Need: ''Now go get Monica so she can help us''! He shoves Max towards the village.

Max enters the village again to see that everyone has taken up arms...

Parn found a hunting rifle stolen from a hunter fox in Sindain while Pau carried a gold armband.

Monica leans next to Max's house sharping her blade and practicing with it.

''She looks so pretty in that dress shes wearing, watching her twirl around with her hair and that sword'' Max thought privately to himself.

Monica looks back up to see Max walking inside to grab his wrench and gun.

The Mayor and Dr Dell stay inside the town hall since they don't have the strength to fight...

The only thing now is a rotten stench in the air and moans for miles...

The Old Wise Owl flies back to bring news that the zombie horde will be at Heim Rada in 3 hours...

Old Wise Owl: ''Parn go tell the Mayor that the zombie horde will be here in a few hours''!

Parn was sitting on his porch when he was talking to him and didn't really feel like getting up but he knew it must be done...

Monica walks inside the house to find where Max is, Max appears in his room searching for his wrench and his gun...

Monica: ''Hey Max''.

Max: ''Oh hey Monica, we are just about ready to fight some zombies''

Monica: ''Alright, but I'm going to be fight next to you so I know you will be safe''.

Max: ''Safe, Monica since when have we ever been safe''?

Max walks past her but then says ''We need you out there now'' then he turns and leaves the house with Monica right behind him.

Both of them approached the wall separating them from the station...

Monica: ''This doesn't seem like a big wall''. She looked at it wondering...

Parn: ''Well its the best we could do for now''.

Suddenly a huge quake shakes the wall from the other side, everyone panicked as they knew the zombies were here.

Both Parn and Pau begin shooting zombies from on top of the wall with fire and bullets.

Parn: ''Jeez, these zombies look creepy''.

Pau: ''Just keep firing at them!''

Another sudden but more intense burst knocks Pau off the wall in front of Max putting Monica and Max in a fighting position ready for the first zombie to breach the wall.

Parn: ''There's a vast army of them, we wont win with this amount of people!''

Parn falls off next to Pau from another quake and eventually the zombies begin taking down the wood.

The Wise Old Owl as wise as can be flies over the wall and drops tons of improved bombs on the zombie horde blasting about a portion away.

Wise Old Owl: ''Blast.. I thought it would work a lot more than that''.

Parn rubbed his head and then puts his hat back on while picking up his rifle, he looked around for another spot to shoot from.

Pau still confused couldn't get up from all the dizziness.

As soon as Monica helps him to his feet the zombies bust though the wall breaking down planks of wood and slabs of rock as their corpses pour though like water on rock.

Max: ''Utoh'' The horde began their slow lumbering walk towards the group.

Max: ''Monica get out of there!''

Monica pulls up on Pau's collar trying to drag him away from the horde as Parn was taking shots from above in a tower.

Max rushes to help Monica by hitting zombies in the head that pursued her and Pau. He then pulled Pau to a safe distance with Monica.

Still the zombies rushed inside after them while Parn continued to pick off most of the zombies coming though but it was not enough to hold them all.

One zombie launched forward at Max but was shoved off and sliced down by Monica while Pau got back on his feet and started throwing fire balls at the crowds of zombies. With the aid of Parn and his rifle the zombies became suppressed when they came though the wall.

Monica started throwing fireballs as well as Max shot some of them with his gun too.

From out of nowhere debris on the cliffs of the mountain fell and blocked the wall covering it in dirt, stone, rock, and volcanic material that hardened it.

But what they saw was a ghastly warship in the sky and then it vanished without a trace.

Monica and Max stared up at the sky blinking and wondering... Was that Gaspard?

Dr Dell walked outside the town hall to see the town was not laid to waste.

Mayor Need looks outside the window to see the warriors still standing.

Monica turned to Max and asked If that was the last of the zombies but he was unsure.

Parn: ''Sorry Monica but from this tower I can still see the vast horde moving about''.

Pau: ''Gah, they are never going to go away are they?''

From out of nowhere Cedric appeared, dusty, bruised, and smelled like molten rock.

Everyone turned to look and hesitated.

Cedric: ''What, you thought just because I was a old man I couldn't get myself out of situations like that?''

Parn: ''Cedric we thought you died in the cave, how are you still alive?''

Pau ''Yeah it sounds impossible!''

Cedric: ''Well, lets see... I was laying there under a pile of rocks until some white haired kid pulled me right out of there. He then without a word teleported only me back to the cave entrance''.

Monica: ''That must have been Gaspard!''

Max: ''But how did you survive coming back?''

Cedric: ''Well the ride pod of course''.

Cedric: ''Shes not just a pile of junk ya know''.

Later on Max sat on his bed wondering what to do next, Monica sat beside him and wanted to know something..

Monica: ''Max''? She turned her head towards him and smiled...

Max turns his head towards her and smiles... The lights go off as the full moon dances among the stars.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously On Dark Cloud 2 Worlds Collision...**_

_**Zombies Have Been Defeated At The Defense Of Helm Rada By Shear Luck...**_

_**In This Chapter A New Ally From The Future Arrives To Battle The Forces Of The Dark Element...**_

**In the late 20th Century man has developed technology far beyond imagination wise...**

**There was nothing like magic...**

**Nothing like monsters...**

**Nothing like fantasy places...**

**This...**

**Well this was the real world...**

**The dimension that consists of 4...**

**You and me live in this dimension, together as the human race, alone as the human race...**

**We pay the bills, feed the pets, and then fall asleep in front of the TV only to wake up late for work...**

**But what if someone made a device that could travel to different dimensions?**

**Would the sun still set?**

**Would time fly backwards?**

**Would time shred itself into the darkness?**

**But what would happen if.. We could travel to another universe?**

**Somewhere we could find happiness and true love...**

**And if we did... What if that someone, was you and I...**

* * *

**(Future Era Oct. 12, 2895) (Real World)**

Like any other day everybody sleeps...

For me I had this dream...

It was a unusual dream about a red head and some blonde kid...

And so like anyone would I wondered what I dreamed about...

It was hard to remember but I always had a scientist that was like my old man to me explain everything...

It was unbelievable how he could explain the most difficult questions such as is there a god or are we just alone in the universe?

He had tons of inventions and machines in his collection...

Still I continue to lay on my bed wondering in the dark room, who were they?

And so I roll over to watch a glowing building in the distance...

From outside my house I could see the scientists research facility near the ocean...

It was a pretty view and the water sparkled from the moonlight and the smell of ocean water filled the air...

The scientist I know always had another name for it, I couldn't remember but it started with a V...

Aw well I might as well get some rest for tomorrow...

My eyes felt heavy as they dropped slowly raveling the building in darkness...

* * *

(Dark Cloud 2 World)

Max woke up to find Monica was still sleeping beside him.

''Monica I wish I could tell you what I dreamed of last night, It was about this weird universe I never seen before, and this dark haired kid, but I'm probably gonna forget when you wake up''.

Max falls back asleep.

Few moments later Monica wakes up from a dream of not only seeing the dark haired kid, but doing things too.

''Who was that boy, and what universe is he in? I wish I could tell Max but I might forget before he wakes up''.

She sits up on the bed looking around but the lays down and eventually falls asleep.

* * *

(Future Era Oct. 13, 2895) (Real World)

As I opened my eyes to the blinding sunlight though the window my body was covered In sweat from another dream last night and it seems a wet dream was included as well.

Cyrus: ''Gah, who was that girl, she was so damn hot''. I thought personally to myself as I started to lift myself up from the bed, two people rushed at me.

One of them I recognize was from the Research facility and the other was one of my officers on my ship.

Officer Brogen: ''Admiral thank god your awake, we got a problem!''

Cyrus: ''Brogen, not right now do you see its like uh..'' I turned the clock to see what time it was.

Officer Brogen: ''9:34 in the morning''.

Cyrus: ''Alright, what's the situation Brogen?''

The Officer walked towards the window staring off at the research facility.

Officer Brogen: ''That scientist that you knew has vanished''.

Cyrus: ''What, what do you mean he vanished, Brogen?''

I stood up from the bed demanding a answer.

Officer Brogen: ''Well, he's gone, missing, disappeared, some people say they saw flickering lights coming from his quarters. But found nothing that could give a clue to his disappearance''.

Cyrus: ''Brogen come with me, I know the scientist a bit more than anyone and apparently they did not look hard enough''

And so we walked to the research facility, giant 3 metallic structures with glass ball on top where I could see the lights in the middle of the night...

It was a nice day to fish as well with the warm sunlight and the wind that blows just right.

But getting inside wasn't easy since part of your crew lives and works at the facility.

We approached the large metallic door from where the scientist quarters was located inside the building.

Cyrus: ''Hey open the door, this is important!''

Door Guard: ''Sorry, I don't know who you are so you cant come in, haha''

Cyrus: ''Don't screw with me now open the door!''

Officer Brogen: ''Open the door dammit!'' He bangs on the door a few times.

Jordan: ''Ok, ok, ok Jesus!'' He unlocks the door and a bunch of gears start moving around to lift the door.

As soon as we walked inside people were already crowded within the place.

Cyrus: ''Excuse me, make a hole!'' I had to shove some people out of the way as we reached the quarters past the lobby.

We walk down the quarters hallway in search for the scientist room and eventually after a few minutes we find it but it is locked.

Officer Brogen: ''Admiral it looks like its locked and I don't know the password to put into the computer''.

Cyrus: ''I don't have time for this''. He pulls out his gun to shoot the panel, it sparks as the door opens.

Cyrus: ''Doesn't look locked to me''. Cyrus takes a few steps inside followed by Brogen.

It was just a small room made of metal with no windows at all, I search his cabinets while Brogen looked around the bed.

Cyrus: ''Wait, he had once told me about this secret room hidden somewhere''.

As I walked up to his cabinet I remember when I was a little kid he showed me a combination lock underneath his table on the other side of the room, I stare at it trying to remember the numbers.

Officer Brogen: ''Hey I found his lab coat in the closet''! He holds it up with his name and ID number...

Cyrus: ''That's it, that's the combination!'' I snatch it to put it in the lock...

As soon as I entered the code a door opened from the wall revealing a familiar device from childhood memories. There was four of these devices when I remembered but now only three remain.

* * *

(Was It Real?) (Dark Cloud 2 World)

Max wakes up with his hand over her body, but this time Monica was facing him in bed.

Monica opens her eyes to see Max staring back at her.

Monica: ''Max I think I need to talk to you about something''.

Max: ''Sure, anything''. He blinks a few times.

Monica: ''Well I had this dream of a universe and a dark haired boy in some strange but calm world''.

Max: ''Me too but it only lasted a few seconds!'' Max was happy Monica had the same dream and surprised he would even remember.

Monica: ''Yes, but mine lasted a few minutes'' She was wondering if she was more interested in the boy of her dream than Max.

Max: ''A few Minutes? What were you doing?'' Hes expression on his face changed.

Monica: ''Well, I don't want to talk about it, anyways shall we begin our day?''

Max looked at her and knew she was hiding something but he didn't want to end up looking like a fool.

Monica got up to dress in the bathroom while Max just pulled up his pants in front of his dresser.

After Max pulled up his pants he headed outside to see it was raining embers again...

Monica walked out a few minutes later in her star leopard suit wondering if it would be comfortable for today.

But the most frightening part was time distortions that littered the land with spheres everywhere.

* * *

(Future Era Oct. 13, 2895 Between Two Worlds) (Real World)

Cyrus: ''Borgen, grab one of those devices and follow me, we are going to go outside to see what this thing can do''.

I lift off one of the devices from the rack as it was heavy pure metal with a ring of light on top of it flashing red.

We head outside avoiding the crowd to not draw suspicion out to near a open field between my house and the facility.

Officer Borgen: ''What are we going to do sir?'' He sets the device down.

As soon as it hits the ground it activates and the device opens up flashing green a portal large enough for my own ship to pass though it, ''hmm which gives me a idea'' I thought over and over again.

Officer Brogen: ''Whoa...''

Cyrus: ''Officer Borgen, I want you and my crew on the Whirlwind in 30 understood''!

Officer Borgen: ''I will have them in 20 hahaha, lets do this!''

The Whirlwind... My crown jewel of space flight, and now its just about my everything.

Whirlwind consisted of titanic plating, thick, and gray that covered the entire hull.

The primary hard points included the Bridge, Coms Array, Engineering Bay.

All secondary compartments included mess halls, quarters of the crew, armory, and Dr Winsfield's Lab under the Engineering Bay which included a nice view below the ship in a glass bubble.

The Bridge sat in the front of the ship like most do with a nice interior of computers, tons of wires, lights, and a huge sheet of glass providing the perfect view of the outside.

The Coms Array was just a large antenna with a small computer lab underneath which controlled its direction and signals, its emplacement was in the middle of the ship.

In 20 minutes the ship finally arrives in the field. As it decends the hanger bay doors open for Cyrus to enter.

The hanger bay doors finished opening with steam being shot out the sides while Officer Borgen leaned on the side waving.

Officer Brogen: ''Welcome aboard sir!''

Cyrus makes his way to the Bridge to issue the order to pass though the portal.

Cyrus: ''Alright, Com Tech steady our movement and lets go though''.

Com Tech: ''Yes Sir!''

Com Tech ''Sir all systems at 100 percent, eh... shields offline, all engines fired up, are we ready?''

Cyrus: ''We can put the shields on later, initiate jump sequence''.

Com Tech: ''Roger that''.

''This was.. well the last time I'd ever see the real world again'', I thought.

* * *

(Dark cloud 2 World)

After a few hours Monica and Max finish clearing Heim Rada of time distortions.

Max: ''Whew that was hard''. He wipes the sweat off his face.

Monica: ''Yea, but there's one more left up on the cliff''. She points to it.

Monica : ''Here watch me hit this one''! She hits the sphere, the sphere flies into mid air only to hit the front of Whirlwind's hull on the starboard. The ship just passed through the portal as it slipped through thin air out into the sky.

Max: ''Woah what is that!?'' He looks up to see the mighty space ship cruise its way around the mountain...

Monica: ''Should we follow it?'' She looked at Max for a answer...

Max: ''Of course, Monica we need to find out what that is!''

Cedric and Parn walk outside to see the space ship cruise southward and the Mayor stared at it without a expression out the window of the town hall.

Cedric: ''That's a mighty fine piece of engineering right there!''

Meanwhile...

Com Tech: ''Sir we passed though the portal!''

I stood on the bridge with my hands crossed behind me overlooking the view of a forest so large and vast, this was the first time I ever set eyes on Sindain.

Officer Borgen: ''Woah check that out''! He points to a beach on the east side of the Bridge window.

Cyrus: ''That beach looks familiar''. It looked like the one at home with the beach, the field, but nothing showed up interesting besides a wooden pier far off in the distance...

But then one of the most frightening things I saw when I got here was Palm Brinks in ruins, and even worse... Zombies...

* * *

Cyrus: ''I see a town down there in ruins, Com Tech bring her down, Com Tech I need to get marines down there immediately!''

The ship sunk down from the sky disappearing from Max and Monica's view as it landed in the woods somewhere close to a church and a pond.

As the ship touched the ground the cargo bay doors open up where many solders emerged. My army of trained men and women in weaponry and close combat one by one ran off the ship out to the sidewalk by a small pond.

Marine SGT: ''Admiral we're at the destination point''. His squad looks around to a quiet area, nothing in sight but the smell of rotten corpses and smoke.

Cyrus: ''Alright listen up, we got multiple hostiles appearing on radar everywhere on the towns holographic table''. I pull up the city in 3-D on the table showing red signatures everywhere inside the town.

Cyrus: ''Proceed with caution, after we clean the mess up then rendezvous with us back at the pond''.

Marine SGT: ''Understood''. He signals his squad to move down to the obelisk.

Officer Brogen: ''Admiral, I did manage to see a small town near the mountain when we first pulled though the portal''. He points to the direction out the window.

Cyrus: ''Don't worry Brogen, we will head there after we cleaned up this town of zombies''.

Com Tech: ''Incoming message Admiral''. She continues to type in the computer...

Marine SGT: ''Admiral it looks like somebody was already here, there seems to be a lot of dead corpses everywhere that were zombies'' I could hear firing in the background from assault weapons.

Cyrus: ''Bring a corpse back for experimentation to Winfield's lab when you get back sergeant''.

Marine SGT: ''Roger that Admiral, estimation time will be in 5 minutes''.

* * *

Max: ''Cedric, do you know what that thing is?''

Cedric ''Sorry Max, I'm not sure, but what I do know is there must be people on board''.

Monica: ''I think I may have a clue to what that is, you see in my time people travel to space as well''.

Max: ''Are you saying that's a space-ship?'' His eyes widen.

Monica nods her head.

Max: ''Whoa, I wonder who's flying it?''

Monica: ''For every space ship there's a head honcho, or big cheese''.

Max: ''What do you mean?'' He looks at Monica confused.

Monica: ''What I mean is, there is a Admiral for every capital space ship in a fleet''.

Max: ''Admiral? Capital?''

Monica: ''This Admiral must be alone cause the only thing I see is his capital ship, or in other words his flag ship, sorta like a fleet of boats''.

Max: ''Ah ok, so that's what caused all the time distortions?''

Monica turns back to face him.

Monica: ''I don't think that's what caused it but somebody did''.

Max: ''Could of Griffion or the Dark Element returned?''

Monica: ''Griffion died Max, even you saw it''

Cedric: ''Well, that thing whatever it is didn't just appear out of nowhere, so I want you two to find out who's on that ship and why its here''.

Max: ''But they might be hostile or they may be from another world?''

Monica: ''Well we'll just have to find that out wont we?''

* * *

The Marines returned back to the ship with no losses and a body of supposedly a random zombie.

I stood in the cargo bay watching them as they dropped the body on a cot and rushed to the Laboratory.

Officer Brogen: ''Should we begin our departure''?

Cyrus: ''Yes, tell the Com Tech to set a course for the mountain''.

After I told him to do that he ran for the Bridge and I walked to the Laboratory for a examination of the body, and to pass the time while waiting to get to the mountain.

The Laboratory door opens as I walk in to see Dr Winfield hesitating to touch the body.

Cyrus: ''Hey is everything alright doctor?'' He turns around trying to remain calm.

Dr Winfield: ''This... This is a very dangerous organism you brought here Admiral, I suggest you throw this corpse out the back of the ship!''

Cyrus: ''Look, I didn't waste five minutes to collect a corpse for nothing, now I want a sample of its blood and a analysis of its organs, is that understood doctor?''

Dr Winfield: ''Yes Admiral I understand, but I believe this is a very dangerous microorganism we are dealing with right now and I cant afford to infect the crew or myself entirely''

Cyrus: ''Hmm, your right... new orders for you doc. Stay in here and don't come out until you have my analysis and blood sample, oh and don't forget to burn your clothing after and take a shower too''.

Somebody came over the intercom.

Officer Brogen: ''Admiral we need you at the Bridge!''

I pull out my radio, and started for the Bridge.

* * *

The Bridge doors open, I walk in to see whats going on outside the Bridge window.

Officer Brogen: ''Sir we are close to the small town, should we land?''

Cyrus: ''Not yet, we need to fly over it to see if anyone is home''.

Meanwhile...

Max: ''Monica look, its coming back!''

Monica: ''Huh?''. She looks up at the sky.

They were still at Heim Rada at the time too so they didn't plan to go yet.

By this time it was already night fall and the ship drew closer and closer to the village.

Max: ''What should we do!?'' Putting his hands on the top of his head as he looked around confused.

Monica: ''I don't know, lets just stay here, I think they know where we are''

Max: ''Are you insane Monica, what if they are hostile!?''

Monica: ''What if they are not?''

Meanwhile, on the Whirlwind...

Com Tech: ''Sir, we got two heat signatures in the middle of the town!''

Cyrus: ''Yeah somebody is still home, prepare to land the ship. Officer Brogen?''

Cyrus: ''Brogen, what the!?'' As soon as I turned around Brogen was asleep on a chair next to a computer.

Cyrus: ''Great, just wonderful..''. I look at my watch to see its around 10:54 PM..

Com Tech: ''Turning on search lights Admiral, its too dark in the landing zone''. She types a few things into the computer. The ship comes to a halt as it hovers above the town scanning the area with the lights. Max and Monica hide near a pile of junk beside a house to watch the ship descend to the ground.

Max: ''That's a big ship''. He whispers to Monica.

Monica: ''Your right, I've never seen one that big before''. She whispers back.

She sees a printed name across the side of the ships hull, Whirlwind.

Monica: ''Its got to be human, the word is in English!''

Max: ''Shhh, we still have to be quiet''. He covers her mouth from saying anything else.

Back up in the Bridge...

Cyrus: ''Send a search party down there, keep weapons cool, I don't want civilian causalities''.

Com Tech: ''Sending the order down to special teams immediately''.

As for me I'm going outside for the first time.. First time I ever sat foot in Heim Rada.

The search party down in the hanger seemed to be waiting for me.

When the hanger doors opened I could feel the wind blow though my hair.

Wait I have wavy hair!?

I felt my hair and then looked though a piece of glass to see I looked like an animated character, even when the doors opened everything became animated. The world had consumed us in its mystery and design.

One step for man... One step for a dream...

As I set foot upon the ground everything changed.

Nothing looked realistic anymore...

* * *

Monica: ''Max look, doesn't that look like the dark haired boy from our dreams?''

Cyrus: ''Huh, who's there?'' I looked around but all I saw was round metallic houses and an odd machine. Few of the soldiers whispers to each other about the quality of the town.

Max walks out from hiding, the search party points their weapons at him.

Soon after Monica followed behind him.

Cyrus: ''Lower your weapons, they're not hostile''.

The first time I have ever set eyes on them... I couldn't believe it... They were real after all.

Max: ''Who are you?''

Monica: ''You don't look like a Admiral to me''. She wasn't afraid of what was going on unlike Max was and doubted my title for my age.

Cyrus: ''What, wait how do you know of my rank?'' I was confused at the time so I didn't know what she was talking about.

Monica: ''Well, that's a space ship right?''

Cyrus: ''Yes and I am the Admiral of the Whirlwind, and you must be from the future? Wait, the dream..''

Monica: ''Yes''! She showed me a pretty blue stone she wore on her arm.

Cyrus: ''Not quite sure what that is, but ok''.

Max: ''WHAT, how do you still have the stone!?'' He looked at her

Monica: ''This is a duplicate''.

Max looked at her like she was crazy as much as the situation happening around him.

Monica: ''I see you have a green stone!'' She pointed towards me.

Cyrus: ''Green stone, what green stone?'' I look around to find a green shiny stone attached to my uniform near the middle of my chest.

Monica: ''Yeah that one!''

Cyrus: ''I never noticed it before, I mean, I never seen it in my world, there was just a round circle in the middle''

''Maybe somethings are more than they seem, but Monica didn't need to be something anymore then she already looked. she seem to be the type of girl that could understand and maybe one day I could have her'' I thought.

Max: ''Wait, where are we going to stay?''

Cyrus: ''What do you mean, don't you live here?''

Monica: ''We have a zombie problem I believe''.

Max: ''Well, can we see the inside of your space ship?''

Monica: ''Whoa, Max you can't just ask a Admiral to come aboard his ship.''

She stopped him in the middle of his speech...

Cyrus: ''Hmm, well everybody should come aboard then because the zombies are about to climb over your little wall down there''. Cyrus points to the rock wall separating them from the station.

Cedric: ''Yeah, the zombies are going to pile up making a ramp right over it''.

Cyrus: ''Who is this?''

Cedric: ''The names Cedric, and you?''

Cyrus: ''Just call me Admiral for now''.

''How is he an Admiral when hes the same age as us, I seem to like him. Yet I wonder why Max is acting like a scared five year old already'' Monica thought.

Cyrus: ''Well the Whirlwind will be departing from Heim Rada in thirty, so pack your things and come aboard, you all can sleep sound for tonight''.

Officer Brogen: ''Sir, your needed on the Bridge''. He said over the intercom.

Cyrus: ''Everyone, welcome to the Whirlwind, see you in thirty''. I turn and walk to the cargo bay and then the bridge.

Max: ''I think he's crazy Monica, I mean hes only about the same age as you and I and he's already an Admiral''

Monica: ''Max, you need to relax''. She turns around to the house to gather her luggage.

* * *

Everyone gets their own quarters where the marines stay, mess halls and lounges fill the compartments with food and entertainment, our ship was like a city built inside but a warrior on the outside.

I sat in the mess hall in the officers quarters because that's how everything was split up. No regular cadet could enter the officers quarters because they had no business knowing any of our discussions or plans.

So I sat alone near a window staring off into god knows what.

My plate was still sitting already cold after the minutes I spent staring at the stone trying to figure out what it is.

''Where did this green stone come from and what does it mean?'' I thought.

The mess hall was a little noisy from all the officers eating but then the girl from my dream walks in all calm. All the attention in the room drew spotlight to her.

Monica looks around to then see Cyrus and waves. But he turns to look away like he didn't see it to save himself the embarrassment of talking to her alone, personally.

She walks up to the table and sits down quietly looking at me wondering what was wrong.

Monica: ''Hey are you alright?'' She slides closer even though I never seen a girl do that before.

My new hair hanged down in front of my face shadowing part of a blush.

Cyrus: ''Monica, about that dream we had''.

Monica stops me in the middle of what I was saying...

Monica: ''Yes I understand, that it may have been disturbing for you and I'm sorry''

Cyrus: ''No it wasn't disturbing or anything, it's fine''.

Monica looks at him weird.

Cyrus: ''I mean, well I don't know, I cant explain it, dam wheres Brogen?!''.

She moves even closer in attempt to kiss me, her temptation was out of control.

Com Tech: ''Admiral you are needed at the Bridge!''

As soon as the intercom was over it stopped Monica from sliding closer.

I got up and rushed out of the mess hall of mass jealous attention into the corridor leaving Monica sitting at the table, alone.

Few seconds later a explosion on the hull turned on the alarms as the metallic hallways lit up neon red.

Officer Brogen: ''Admiral we need you up here quickly, there's something you got to see!''

This is what I hated most, running though the hallways because they were always crowded with cadets during situations like this and I could never get by. Talk about a waste of space.

Hopefully I managed a way past the men to the elevator that would take you up to the Bridge.

As soon the elevator doors opened I walked in, I could see red flashes on some of our system moderators and then again another explosion on the hull.

I checked to see what was hitting us on the 3-D screen in the Bridge window.

Me: ''Jesus Christ!'' I turn to the Com Tech.

Me: ''Get us out of here now! What were you waiting for!?''

Com Tech: ''Yes Sir!''

For some reason we were being hit by pirate tanks controlled by zombies. A dark wall of clouds appeared on the horizon like a hurricane.

Officer Brogen: ''They must of broken down the wall already with those powerful tanks!''

Me: ''Brogen!'' I turn to face him as if we are missing something.

Officer Brogen: ''Sir?''

Me: ''Where's our shields!?''

Officer Brogen: ''Shields!''

Com Tech: ''The shields were off a long time ago!''

The Whirlwind lifted off the ground only to get hit with minimal enemy fire along the way. Everybody could feel the gravity changing since they were not used to it.

Me: ''Com Tech, take us above the planetary atmosphere!''

Whirlwind disappeared into space swallowed by the darkness away from the planet.

Funny thing was.. Cedric slept though it all passed out in the quarters.

Monica looked out the window as Max looked out from his own quarters to see the stars that filled the environment around them.

* * *

The stars blinked at us... The planets stared at us... And the sun kept shining...

I stood in the observatory, a big glass balcony underneath Winfield's Laboratory.

In the distance I could see the planet and its features.

The planet seemed more of water than land, but this time when it turned around far enough a hour later.

A dark and a heavy cloud cover was the evils stealth.

Fighter pilots and other personnel ships fly around the ship looking for damage and transport to other parts of the Whirlwind.

My arms fold on the railing, as I watched the planet rotate.

''Those must be the dark forces on the planet causing chaos, I guess Monica and Max have no idea what they are up against, with a force that vast they would be wiped off the face of this planet'' I thought.

Me: ''Com Tech, I need you to regenerate the shields on the ship, shut down any unnecessary power to add to that''. I said over the radio.

Com Tech: ''Sir I have the damage report!''

Me: ''Report!''

Com Tech: ''We have 6% of damage to the hull and engine cylinder 5 seems to be disabled''!

Me: ''Repair what we can for now, we descend for the planet in 2 hours''.

Com Tech: ''Copy that''.

From one of the dark corridors of the ship Monica watches me at the Observatory hiding in the shadows, wondering if she should walk up on me.

Ships continue to fly passed the Balcony as the sunlight peers in lighting up the Observatory room with a orange neon light.

Putting one hand on the glass revealed somebody watching me from the corridor from the reflection.

Half of her face was peeking out as the sunlight shined on it, I saw her though the reflection but I didn't want to turn around.

Thunderstorms could be seen as well from orbit, large flashes could be seen over the surface.

Engineers run though the corridor and knock Monica from her hiding place on the middle of the observatory room floor.

The entire room was made of glass so everywhere you walked you could see space from outside which frightened most people but it seems Monica wasn't afraid.

The engineers ran around the corner only to disappear.

I run to where Monica fell to get her back on her feet.

Cyrus: ''Hey watch where your going!'' I yelled, but nothing came back from them since they disappeared.

* * *

Monica brushes herself off as we stood in the middle of the Observatory room.

Monica: ''Uh rude, why do people on this ship have no manners at all!?''

Cyrus: ''I don't know but I'm guessing they are heading for the engine room''

Monica: ''Oh, there is a few questions I need to ask you''.

Cyrus: ''Well?'' I turned back to the balcony.

Monica: ''How are you Admiral when your the same age as us?''

Cyrus: ''Bad story, its why I'm by myself''. I look at her as she looks back out the window, her hair swings back softly.

Monica: ''I'm sorry''

Cyrus: ''No its alright, I guess I could tell you''.

Monica moved closer to listen as we both leaned on the railing.

Cyrus: 'It was one night over the orbit of Earth, our planet''.

Monica: ''So you live somewhere else in this universe?''

Cyrus: ''Not quite, but anyways my old man was the Admiral of this ship and one day''.

Monica: ''One day, what?''

Cyrus: ''Well, he was attacked by space pirates within his own ship''.

Monica: ''Oh..''

Cyrus: ''They killed him before his own security guards could reach him and they got away''.

Monica: ''I know how you feel, I've seen my own father killed right before me in his room''.

Cyrus: ''Ok, maybe your story is worse, but anyways his position was passed down to me . Yes everybody was a little nuts at the time I received his title, but over time it went away''.

Monica: ''It must be hard to be at the Bridge right, since your father died there?''

Cyrus: ''That's why I'm here right now, I linger though the ship overlooking the tasks that need to be done''.

Monica: ''What about your ship, how did you get here''?

Cyrus: ''Now that's a interesting question, I was searching though a room that belonged to a scientist that was like my old man to me and I happen to come across this device that allows objects to enter another universe''.

Monica: ''Do you still have it?''

Cyrus: ''No, it closed as we went though the portal it created''.

Monica: ''Oh, you must miss your home very much''.

Cyrus: ''To be honest, this is my home now, and, wait a sec, Brogen still has another one of those devices we used to come here!''

Monica: ''Brogen, who's Brogen?''

Cyrus: ''Brogen is one of my officers that became a friend along time ago, that's why he's allowed on the Bridge often''.

Monica: ''So that means you want to go back to your planet''?

Cyrus: ''I don't really want to unless I have to''.

Com Tech: ''Sir we are ready for descent''. She says over the intercom.

Me: ''Descent slowly to the surface''. I said over the radio.

Monica: ''Why are we heading back?''

Me: ''See that dark area on the side of your planet?''

Monica: ''Yes, why''

Cyrus: ''It's not just a dark spot, forces of darkness have been gathering there for about a few days now''.

Monica: ''But I thought the world was rid of darkness when we beat the Dark Element?''

Cyrus: ''What's the Dark Element?''

Monica: ''He used to be a old enemy of ours, but he's no longer here''. I look at her with a strange look.

* * *

Cyrus: ''Well, the darkness still remains''. I put one hand on the glass over the cold, dark spot of the planet.

Monica: ''If the world is going to be consumed in the darkness then what can we do?''

Cyrus: ''We fight''. I turned to her as she did so with me.

Monica: ''Just one last question''.

Cyrus: ''What is it?''

Monica: ''Whats your name?''

Cyrus: ''Well after my father passed I got rid of my last name in attempt to forget, my name is Cyrus, that's why people only call me Admiral, not Admiral so and so''.

Monica: ''That's a cool name, my name is Monica!''

Cyrus: ''That's a pretty name''.

Monica moves closer to Cyrus putting her arms on his shoulders...

Cyrus: ''Listen''. I stop her for a second.

Monica: ''Look, I know this may seem weird.. But, I like you more than Max''.

Cyrus: ''I thought you and him were together?''

Monica: ''Well, we were.. But I don't really want to be with him because hes acting like a baby all of a sudden''.

Cyrus: ''Hes just not familiar with the ship Monica that's all''.

Monica: ''Well I don't know, I mean I seem to enjoy being around you more than Max and plus your more familiar with my time''

Cyrus: ''Well, as long as your ok with it then...''

Monica and Cyrus kiss for the first time in the orange neon light that flickered though the Observatory room.

Monica lets go the same time I do.

Monica: ''Lets go somewhere quiet''.

Cyrus: ''Why, is Max going to see you with me and get mad?''

Monica: ''I don't know I mean I still like him a little, but hes starting to fade away from my interests''.

Cyrus: ''I'm sorry Monica, but I cant intervene until Max understands what you are doing''.

Cyrus pulls her hands down from his shoulders and walks for the corridor.

Monica: ''Where are you going?''

Cyrus turns around with his hand leaning up on the side of the corridor.

Cyrus: ''Monica I cant do this yet until you've dealt with him, do you understand?''

Monica turns to the railing staring off into space.

Monica: ''Ok Cyrus, but can you promise me something?''

Cyrus: ''Depends, but what is it?''

Monica: ''If I do this will you stay with me, no matter what happens?''

Cyrus: ''...Yes''. Cyrus turns and walks down the corridor.

Max: ''Having fun, Admiral?''

Cyrus: ''Huh, not really, you must be Max right?''.

Cyrus ran into him a little down the corridor leading to the Engineering Bay...

Max: ''I saw what you two were doing, and I want you lay off of her because shes mine!''

Cyrus: ''Max, she has the right to choose who she wants to be with, and you have no right to take that away!''

Max: ''I want you to stay away from her, shes destined to be with me, not you!''

Cyrus: ''Fate will determine who, so I suggest you remember who's ship your on and get your act straight because I have no time to be making enemies with you or anyone else on this ship!''

Cedric walks down the hallway to see us arguing...

Cedric: ''Will you two knock it off, y'all looking like you fighting over screwing a damn door nob''!

* * *

After the argument between Cyrus and Max they separated. Cyrus and Cedric walk to the Bridge since the ship had reached atmosphere by then.

Cyrus: ''Com Tech, whats the situation on the planet''.

Com Tech: ''Sir, it looks like more of that darkness is spreading''.

Cedric walks over to look out the Window.

Cyrus: ''Looks like we got to start a war now before they reach the land on the other side of the ocean''.

Cyrus walks over and picks up the intercom.

Cyrus: ''Attention all officers report to the Bridge, all enlisted report to your barracks''.

A little afterward Monica shows up with Parn and Pau.

Cedric: ''You know that this darkness has more then just feral beasts right?''

Cyrus: ''What do you know of them?''

Monica: ''They have magic too, and for some of them your own weapons can't even destroy''.

Cyrus: ''Haha, we got more then just bullets, we got bombs, rockets, and all sorts of stuff''.

Cedric: ''Well, we need a plan''

Cyrus: ''No we need a battle plan''. Cyrus walks up to the holographic table and pulls up a 3-D image of the planet''.

Half the planet is covered in darkness, but it's more centered on invading the mainland.

Cedric: ''Where is Max?''

Monica: ''Oh um he's in his quarters, but I don't know what he's doing''.

A group of Officers enter the room to crowd around the holographic table.

Cyrus: ''Ok listen up or get blow to shreds, half of the planet is covered in darkness and we need to strike from the sky, but I'm afraid we don't have enough time to clean up the mess from the sky, so we are going to deploy units on the ground defending the coast of the main land''.

Monica: ''Wait who's going to be on the ground''?

Cyrus: ''The entire battalion of marines on this ship will be down there with tanks and anti aircraft weapons, Max, Cedric, and that guy behind you''.

Parn: ''I'm Parn''.

Pau tries to jump from behind all the tall officers to see what is happening on the holographic table.

Cyrus: ''…... Alright then, so now officers I need all pilots in fighters and bombers down at the hanger bay, lets start loading up the ground troops inside the transports to deploy in Vennicco''.

Cyrus: ''Me, Brogen, Cedric, and Pau will stay on the ship''.

Cyrus: ''Alright just in case the darkness gets past us then the defenders on the land will be our last hope, remember, some of us will not make it, that is all''.

The officers leave the room with Pau and Parn, eventually everyone besides Monica and the Com Tech leave the room.

Monica stares outside the window as she could see the bright sun, but a dark wall of clouds drew closer from the horizon.

Cyrus walks to the captains quarters located beside the bridge to look for something.

Monica turns around to see him walk inside the room.

Cyrus sits on the floor looking though a small jewelry box.

Cyrus: ''You know I could hear you walk in''.

Monica: ''I know, you need to loosen up, you seem to be tense lately''?

Cyrus: ''I cant, its important that I stay focused on this mission''.

Monica: ''I know its important to stay focused but you need to loosen up''. Monica sits next to him starts rubbing his shoulders...

Cyrus: ''Thanks for the comfort, actually I need to check on Winfield, he must have my report by now''.

Monica: ''Umm.. Ok, I'll come with you''. Why does he always have something to do!? She thought.

* * *

Up at the Bridge my memory of my old man seemed to fade away, the only thing that I could think of was Monica and I.

Cyrus stood at the Bridge overlooking the planets surface until Winfield arrived though the elevator with a report.

Winfield: ''Admiral''

Cyrus: ''Yes doctor?''

I turn around to see him with a clipboard and a grin.

Winfield: ''Well, the results came back and the victims blood was normal, no abnormalities, he wasn't a zombie after all''

Cyrus: ''But then how did a man become a vicious meat eating beast out of nowhere?''

Monica: ''He wasn't a zombie?''

Winfield: ''I'm not quite sure actually''.

Cyrus: ''He must have been possessed by something, but what?''

Winfield: ''Also the organs came back normal, only damage was from the rounds''.

Cyrus: ''Good now dispose of the body, we have other things to attend too, good day doctor''.

Winfield: ''Good day to you Admiral''.

* * *

Whirlwind's crew was busy, solders, pilots, engineers, and vehicles crowd the hangers and cargo bays.

Max and Parn try to keep up with the other marines in the hanger as they made their way to the transports waiting for them.

Max: ''Whoa wait up!'' He tries to catch his breath.

Parn: ''Come on Max keep up, we need to get on that ship before they leave us here!''

Marine Col: ''Hurry up, get your asses on here now!''

Max and Parn run up the transport pad into the ship.

Meanwhile...

Cyrus stood at the Bridge as Whirlwind and the armada of transports went their separate ways.

Com Tech: ''Sir where to?''

Cyrus: ''Across the ocean, we're going to wait for the enemy to come to us''.

Officer Brogen: ''So what's the plan this time?''

Cyrus: ''Oh good, your awake.. Well we are going to stall the enemy here using our fighters and bombers to give the marines time to set up defenses on the mainland''.

Monica: ''How will the defenses stop the darkness?''

Officer Brogen: ''We could eliminate the monsters while holding the line so we can have time again to figure out new plan?''

Cyrus: ''It seems like a good idea Brogen but what are we going to do afterward?''

Monica: ''I know, but its kinda a crazy idea''.

Cyrus: ''What's your good idea?'' Cyrus starts clicking around on the holographic glass moving things about.

Monica: ''There was once a temple that stood past the mountain called Kazarov stonehedge''.

Cyrus: ''We have a something called stone hedge as well''

Monica: ''It's said that it has magical powers containing elements from the sun, I'm not sure what it does but me and Max tried it and nothing worked, I think we are missing something''

Cyrus: ''Hold up, are you saying that I may be the missing piece to the puzzle?''

Monica: ''If you think you may be the person to activate it with me then yes''

Monica: ''But wait, how are we going to get there?''

Cyrus: ''I have the perfect vehicle for it!''

Officer Brogen: ''You mean the motorcycle?''

Cyrus: ''But right now we need to stall the enemy forces''

Com Tech: ''Sir we are approaching destination!''

Cyrus: ''Good, release the fighters and bombers, tell them they have the go to engage all hostiles!''

* * *

Com Tech: ''Admiral!''

Cyrus looks up though the Bridge window to see the black clouds and tons of ghastly boats and flying monsters above the boats escorting them in the distance.

Cyrus: ''There's a whole armada of them!''

Officer Brogen: ''You guys really did seem to piss off something after defeating the dark element right?''

Monica: ''But what else could there possibly be?''

Cyrus: ''Maybe the rest of his forces regrouped from all over time itself?''

Monica: ''You may be right, Max and I only defeated a portion of his army''

Cyrus: ''But the question is, who's driving them?''

Cyrus: ''Com Tech, take us into the fight I need to give my men support with the flak cannons''.

As Whirlwind cut into the battle with fighters in a dog fight with other creatures in the sky, bombers began eliminating the transport boats below. The darkness had some warships that could fly as well.

Cyrus: ''Com Tech, hit the warships with the batteries!''

Explosions could be felt on the hull from the shaking of enemy fire.

Fighter Pilot: ''AHH What the fuck was th...''. His communications goes out.

Officer Brogen: ''Admiral look at that!'' He points out the window as the fighter gets torn to shreds''.

Cyrus: ''What is that thing?!''

Monica: ''I have no clue but its some sort of giant reptile''.

What ever this creature was it looked like a giant dragon but with no skin what so ever, only bone.

Officer Brogen: ''Don't tell me that was undead!''

Monica turns to towards him.

Monica: ''That was a undead dragon..''

Brogen looks at her with disappointment.

Another large explosion on the hull causes everyone to fall to the ground or on something.

Cyrus: ''Gah, Com Tech, report!''

Com Tech: ''Admiral it looks like the enemy forces are accumulating here!''

Cyrus: ''Alright ladies and gents, lets fall back near the shore''

The Whirlwind turns around to Vennicco as some of the fighters and bombers get torn to shreds by the mass amount of enemy creatures.

Cyrus pulls down the intercom with a blank expression.

Cyrus: ''All aircraft fall back to the shore, we will hold out there, oh and try not to get torn to shreds..''

Most of the flak cannons were focused on the swarms of enemies heading for the Whirlwind unable to help the straggling pilots.

Most of the bombers have taken out a few waves of the boats only for some of them to be torn apart by the swarm.

The Whirlwind's hull continuously was attacked by other warships and monsters that would attach to the hull and start scratching away at the metal.

Cyrus: ''Put all engines to 75% thrust, and turn the damn shields back on!''

Com Tech: ''Activating shielding, all engines are now powering to 75% sir!''

Whirlwind pulls ahead from the rest of the fighters and disappears within the clouds.

Com Tech: ''Sir, destination reach in 2 minutes''

Cyrus grabs the intercom again and walks over to the holographic table to display the beach defenses.

Cyrus: ''Colonel, whats going on down there!?''

Marine Col: ''We are almost done setting up defenses sir, all units are in position!''

Cyrus: ''Set up the artillery on the jetty, I also want batteries on the ground and ready to fire because as soon as we get to your position there is gonna be a whole herd after us!''

Marine Col: ''What about Max and Parn?''

Cyrus: ''I'm pretty sure they can defend the beach as well as our solders''.

* * *

Parn: ''Man why do we get put on the ground?''

Marine Col: ''At least your down here and not up there being pounded by 1200 pound winged beasts''.

Max: ''So what's the plan then, how are we going to defend the beach from the pier all the way up to the cliffs?''

Marine Col: ''You see that jetty off in the distance''. He points past the Ocean Roar Cave.

Max: ''Yeah''.

Marine Col: ''We have a artillery set up there which will blast away at the boats transporting the enemy over here. We also have batteries set up to kill the incoming fliers chasing the Whirlwind''.

Max: ''So just in case the enemy reaches the mainland?''

Marine Col: ''That's why we are here''! He leans up on a tank smoothing it out.

Cyrus: ''This is the Admiral, come in!''

Marine Col: ''Hear ya Admiral, what's going on?''

Cyrus: ''We are going to be at the destination in 1 minute so be ready''!

Marine Col: ''Copy that Admiral, ALRIGHT EVERYBODY GET TO YOUR STATIONS, THE BITCHES ARE GONNA BE HERE TO PICK A FIGHT!''

In a matter of seconds the Whirlwind passes though the clouds heading right past Vennicco itself at three quarts speed.

The ship slows down and turns to the side to help defend the beach from the fliers with its flak cannons.

Bullets fly.. Artillery begins to pump out shells.. Flak cannons begin to burst blasting down fliers as if was a semi automatic shotgun.

Fighter: ''AHHHHHH''. The fighter falls from the sky to crash on the beach.

Marine Col: ''Enemy boats inbound!''

The boats rock back and forth on the waves as some get blasted apart by RPG's.

Meanwhile...

Monica: ''We need to get to the temple at Kazavor!''

Cyrus: ''Right then, follow me to the hanger bay. Brogen you take over.''

Officer Brogen: ''Yes Sir''.

Cyrus and Monica a few minutes later approached a high tech motor cycle.

Monica: ''What is that, it looks like a bike?''

Cyrus: ''Even better, hop on''.

She gets on as Cyrus starts up the engine on the holographic visor.

Cyrus: ''Brogen Open the hanger doors''

Com Tech: ''He's asleep sir''.

Cyrus: ''Just open them!''

The hanger doors begin to open half way but Cyrus takes off with Monica on the motor cycle as the door was half way open using it as a ramp to jump to the other side of the cliff of Vennicco.

The Motor cycle touches down on the ground as they begin to approach Heim Rada in 4 minutes since they rode on the track.

Monica's hair waves around making her feel beautiful about herself, she grabs lower as she hangs on my waist making Cyrus's eyes widen.

Cyrus Passes Heim Rada station avoided the remnant walking corpses that were known as zombies...

Monica: ''Keep following the track, you will see the stonehedge!''

Cyrus: ''Got it!'' The motor cycle lights up as Cyrus speeds up.

Meanwhile...

Marine Col: ''TAKE COVER!'' After a few waves of enemy skeletons and pirate tanks they brought out actual zombies from the moon flower palace itself.

Max: ''Now those must be the zombies''

All Marines were ether pinned by the pirate tanks or firing at the enemy forces coming out of the boats, rockets began firing from the installations on the cliffs destroying the additional enemy transports.

* * *

Meanwhile as Max, Parn, and the rest of the marines were holding the beach with a fragile foothold, Cyrus and Monica begin to see the stones as they exit the tunnel on the track.

Monica: ''There it is!''

Cyrus: ''I see it''. Cyrus speed up as the motor cycle becomes brighter lighting up neon from the speed, then he hockey stops the motor cycle in front of the stone hedge.

Monica: ''Seriously?''

Cyrus: ''Yeah, now lets get to the temple to see if this works!''

Monica: ''Right''

Cyrus: ''Uh you can let go of me now since you been holding onto me all this time''.

Monica: ''Oh, sorry ha''.

They approach the middle stone seeing two missing slots shaped like their own stones.

Monica: ''Well, here we go''. She puts her stone inside the slot as I put mine in to.

The obelisk activates opening up at the top a beam of light towards the sun.

Then another beam of light from the sun shines on the darkness halfway across the planet.

As the beam shines down it burns though the dark clouds and incinerates everything below it for a short amount of time.

Cyrus: ''Whoa, who ever created this weapon was a crazy son of a gun''

The obelisk closes at the top as the stones fall out of the slots...

Monica: ''We did it''!

Marine Col: ''Admiral we got good news and bad news, which one''?

Cyrus: ''Good news first''.

Marine Col: ''Well we held off the invasion force and they disappeared''.

Marine Col: ''Bad news is the Whirlwind is now sleeping with the fishes''

Cyrus: ''WHAT, ARE YOU SERIOUS!?''

Cyrus: ''Monica get on the bike, we got to go!''

Monica hops on the bike surprised of whats going on, in a matter of no time they reach Vennicco only to see the fin of Whirlwind's hull sticking out of the ocean and a lot of eyes staring back at them from the beach full of solders.

Cyrus stops the bike as both of them dismount it in front of the colonel and Max down at the beach.

Marine Colonel: ''Admiral the ship went down when some bright beam out of nowhere shot out and hit it knocking it down to the bottom of the ocean! I.. I don't know..''.

Cyrus: ''Jeez... I can't believe this, dammit!''

Marine Colonel: ''How are we going to get home?''

Cyrus falls to his knees knowing Brogen, Cedric, and Pau was on the ship.

Monica leaned down holding me as Max fell down to his own knees.

A few moments later an escape pod shoots out from the water and lands on the beach.

Max: ''Huh''? He looks up.

The top pops open as Cedric, Pau, and the Com Tech climbs out.

Max: ''What, Cedric how did you survive the fall!?''

Cedric: ''Shes not just a piece of junk you know?''

Com Tech: ''Sir, Brogen wanted me to give you this''.

She hands Cyrus a device and Brogens badge.

Cyrus: ''Thank you, I cant believe my home is now at the bottom of the ocean and Brogen is gone which is hard to accept, but he died with honor and I will never forget him, he was my friend''.

An hour later when all the equipment was packed and all personnel reported to the middle of the field I began to set up the device opening a portal to the real world.

Most of the people went as for me and a few others, well, we sure the hell stayed.

* * *

3 hours later all of us started to rebuild at Palm Brinks, we removed all the corpses and started to repair most of the buildings with our own advanced technology making the town a better place, a fresh start, a chance for humans to rise again to reclaim the world they were destined to take...

As for me, well me and Monica lived together in a house by the ocean in Vennicco on a field overlooking the Whirlwind as the ship lays in its grave, Max however got to know the Com Tech a bit more and learned more about computers and engineering, but then fell into a relationship with her...

The only thing I can do now is spend most of my days overlooking the ship to finally one day explore whats inside to make sure others are still alive, and finally, I have found my own happiness and love.

_Two Years Later..._

_Cyrus stands next to a glass with Monica and a small boy._


	3. Chapter 3

Well I found love and 'part' of happiness I guess..

My ship is gone, sank to the bottom of the ocean.

So what do I do now?

To be honest, I have no clue.

Nobody has to look to the moon anymore, they just look out to the ocean.

3 Years Later...

(Home)

Ding Dong.. ''Door bell.. Ugh, so I told them all my name was Cyrus''.

Few minutes later.. Ding Dong. I look at the clock over Monica's back to see its 6:00 in the morning.

Monica: ''Uh, what is going on?'' She turns over facing me.

Cyrus: ''Somebody keeps ringing the door bell, I'm going to see who it is''.

Monica: ''Can you bring back a glass of water, I need to water my plant by the window''.

Cyrus: ''Whoa I never seen that before, ok be right back''.

I run down the stairs to the door to open it only to see nobody standing there.

John: ''Down here!''

I look down to see a child standing at my door.

Cyrus: ''Are you lost?''

John: ''Nope, can Auron play?''

Cyrus: ''Yeesh, buddy its like six a clock in the morning, shouldn't you be at school?''

John: ''Nope, its summer''.

Cyrus: ''Well he's asleep right now, so you have to come back later''.

John: ''Ok, bye mister!''

Cyrus closes the door and gets a cup of water to bring up stairs.

Cyrus walks into the bedroom to see Monica was up an about.

Monica: ''Who was at the door?''

Cyrus: ''One of Auron's friends wanting him to play''.

Monica: ''Oh, I didn't know he had some friends''.

Cyrus: ''I'm surprised too''.

Auron was my 5 year old son, he had the same eyes as his mother but had my hair.

But as I leave the room I head down to the porch in the backyard to look at the Whirlwind's hull that stuck out of the water.

''Could someone still be alive in there?'' I thought.

Monica: ''Cyrus, why do you stare out there?''

Cyrus: ''Well, I'm planning on going back inside the ship to see if anyone is still alive''.

Monica: ''What, but I can't risk you getting hurt in there. I mean what about Auron, or even me?''

Cyrus: ''Listen, I'm not going inside alone, and besides I know that ship better then anyone else''.

Monica: ''But who will be going inside with you?''

Cyrus: ''I don't know''. I start walking down stairs searching for a closet.

Monica follows Cyrus downstairs.

Monica: ''If your going then I want to go too!''

Cyrus: ''Then who's going to watch Auron while we are gone?''

Monica: ''Maybe we could take him to a day care?''

Cyrus: ''No, I got something better''.

Cyrus: ''Jack, can you take care of Auron while we are gone?''

A voice from within the house as lights flare up green replies yes, after that a few mechanical arms come out of the walls to grab Auron and sit him in front of the TV.

Jack: ''Yes sir, will there be anything else?''

Cyrus: ''No thanks Jack, Monica lets go''. We went outside to the motor cycle I still had, still rusty, but it never died out on me.

Just about a hour later we arrive though Palm Brink's metal doors, I haven't seen it since we left for awhile and now it looks better then it originally did. Metal plated houses, metallic roads, vehicles on the streets, a lot more people, and Mayor Need still in charge of the place, god forbid him but its already too late.

Cyrus and Monica were on the motor cycle driving slowly on the street of traffic.

Monica: ''Wow, its very busy than before!''

Cyrus: ''This is like a actual city in my world''. I point to random places in the city showing her landmarks.

There was no longer a wooden bridge past Cedric's old workshop which was now Cedric's School Of Engineering And Bullshit Seeing. There stood a large metallic bridge that no longer lead to another part of the old Palm Brinks, but to another large section of the city and a giant mansion on the other side surrounded by a steel wall with a gate leading out from a checkpoint.

Cyrus: ''Max, you crazy bastard, you didn't have to build a house that large''. I muttered.

Monica: ''That, is his house? Why would he need it so large?''

Cyrus: ''I don't know, maybe its a factory inside?'' I speed up passing traffic in the middle of the strip on the road as the cycle lights up.

Monica: ''This place feels like we went to the future already''.

Cyrus: ''Well we haven't gone a hundred years into the future, but things can change quickly within five''.

We stop at the checkpoint near the bridge waiting for it to open but somebody comes out of the outpost to see us...

Gate Guard: ''Who are you, and whats your business here!?'' The guard was carrying a weapon.

Cyrus: ''We're here to go to the large building over there''.

Gate Guard: ''Oh, that's not just a large building, that's the factory for machinery and other stuff, but if you want to take a look you can''. He clicks a button and the bridge slides out connecting to the other side...

Monica: ''Huh, that was easy''.

Cyrus: ''It must be my uniform cause he knows I'm the Admiral of the ship''. We continue down the road only to find robots and giant machines building structures and other random stuff.

Monica: ''But if your ship if gone then how are you still in charge?''

Cyrus: ''I don't need to be on the ship to still have my rank, its everywhere I go''.

Monica: ''Oh''.

We passed the gates without the other gate guards giving us trouble, this place was littered with robots and workers moving cargo and vehicles though out the lots.

Monica: ''This place is busy as well''

Cyrus: ''This place is more of a plantation then a workplace''.

We drove up to the parking area near the entrance to the building, then we stop to park the bike and run to the door which was made of titanium which was kinda odd how they got all this metal.

Cyrus walks up to the door as a slot opens and scans the area and then closes, gears could be heard within the doors.

Max runs out in a uniform to hug Monica but then backs away as soon as he turns to see me.

Cyrus: ''What in the hell is going on in this place?'' I point to the building.

Max: ''None of your business Cyrus!''

Cyrus: ''This is my technology so I demand an answer!''

Max: ''I'm not telling you anything so you might as well ride back on your cycle out of here!''

Monica: ''Stop arguing, your acting like little children!''

Max: ''Why, so he can take another thing away from me!?''

Cyrus: ''I didn't take anything away from you, you let it go yourself!''

Monica: ''I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to open that door, Max?''

Max: ''Hell no, this place isn't for the likes of him, this is my place now not his''

Monica: ''But Max he is our ally, you can't just throw him or even me away?''

Max: ''Monica, you made your choice along time ago, that's your fault, I will not allow him to pass''.

Cyrus: ''Look Max we could do this two ways, one you let me in or two which is my all time favorite is shoving my gun up an ass, now choice wisely..''

Max: ''Oh, you're challenging me aren't you, well I will fight you, so bring it on''. He pulls out his wrench and starts doing some skilled moves with it.

Cyrus: ''Ok, I don't got time for this''. I pull out my pistol and shoot the wrench out of his hand.

Max: ''AHH my hand''! He looks down to see his hand bruised.

Monica: ''NO, don't kill each other!'' She gets in between them.

Monica: ''Max just let us in please''!

Max: ''I will die before letting him in''!

His hatred for me affected even Monica as well as fear and hate that empowered his heart.

Cyrus: ''Well if your not gonna open it then I'm going to''

Cyrus gets on the cycle and drives away...

Max: ''HAHA run away, Monica I can't believe you married this guy, HAHA!. Whoa utoh..''

Cyrus comes back in a assault tank with some of his old crew operating it.

Cyrus: ''One last chance Max, let us in or we are gonna make a hole ourselves''

Max stood there and then presses a button activating the robots to attack the tank.

The tank then powered up a shell, as it charged someone walked out from the balcony above.

Scientist: ''STOP THIS MADNESS!'' Everyone looks up as the robots shutdown, falling off the tank, and the tank stopped charging up its shell.

Cyrus: ''Hey wait!?''

Scientist: ''Cyrus my boy, what are you doing here!?''

Cyrus: ''We went though a portal to get here but now my ship is at the bottom of the ocean''!

Scientist: ''Oh, I'm sorry my dear boy, you must have been in that battle over the ocean I saw about six years ago?''

Monica: ''Wait, is this the scientist you were talking about?''

Cyrus: ''Yes it is!''

Scientist: ''Well come inside, we have much to discuss!''

Max: ''WHAT, YOUR LETTING THEM IN!?''

Scientist: ''Calm down Max, these are our guests''.

Max: ''Errr'' He opens the door and runs off inside the building.

Scientist: ''I'm sorry Cyrus, I guess he doesn't like you very much?''

Cyrus: ''No, hes just being a pain in the ass''.

Scientist: ''Well come in, we got something very important to talk about. Quickly come inside!''

We walk inside to see that it was not just a mansion, it was a war factory, building robots, weapons, vehicles, and equipment.

Cyrus: ''Why are they building this stuff?''

Monica: ''Yeah I thought the war was over with?''

The scientist appeared right next to them after being three stories high.

Scientist: ''We got something coming our way and this time its not darkness, but another evil from somewhere else in the galaxy''

Cyrus: ''Let me guess, some alien?''

Scientist: ''Exactly, and they don't look friendly at all''

Monica: ''You mean there is more then you out there?''

Scientist: ''Yes, but the problem will be discussed at dinner. Now make yourself at home in the living quarters''.

Cyrus knew some aliens from his own time which were not friendly at all and they conquered entire galaxy's consuming everything around it.

I look though the factory itself as it made robots as workers and weapons to bare arms against the alien threat.

Cyrus: ''How are we going to face the alien threat without the man power?''

Scientist: ''What about mechanical power?''

Cyrus: ''You mean robots fighting aliens?''

Scientist: ''Yes, now come, dinner should be ready''.

We walk inside a large rectangular room that included decorations and the original long Victorian table with chairs.

The scientist sat at the other side of the table as we sat down pulling up our chairs...

Scientist: ''Now, I think I can help you with your ship problem''.

Cyrus: ''How, its been like underwater for 6 years now and all I wanted to do was search inside it for survivors''?

Scientist: ''Look my boy, I can build a device to lift it out of the ocean, and you can have you status restored with your ship back after a few repairs''.

Cyrus: ''But how am I going to get my crew back''?

The scientist slides a device over the table towards Cyrus and Monica.

Monica: ''Is this the device you talked about Cyrus''?

Cyrus: ''Yes''.

Scientist: ''Cyrus, listen very carefully, you have been gone from the federation for 6 years, you need to return back to Washington and ask the president for more men, give him a excuse, and don't reveal anything about this world.''

Cyrus: ''But how am I going to get back?''

Scientist: ''Go to my room, unlock the door, there should be one more device still there''.

Cyrus: ''Brogen took the second, but then we used it to return most of the marines back to the world''.

Scientist: ''WHAT!? Now they must of told everybody else!?''

Monica: ''But they didn't know anything of it''.

Cyrus: ''Yeah, I forgot about the government''.

Scientist: ''Great!'' He sits back in his chair.

Cyrus: ''Why does the government bother you so much?''

Scientist: ''The government is always noisy and if they were to find this world then we would have to adopt their democracy and everything will become boring and real very fast''.

Monica: ''What do you mean real or boring''?

Scientist: ''What I mean is they will turn this world into just another boring civilization, there will be no more magic, no more fantasy creatures, or the beautiful forests of Sindain''.

Monica: ''Fantasy, what, wait what do you mean real, this is real?''

Scientist: ''Fantasy, fake, imaginary, impossible, dream, and fairytale''.

Monica: ''I don't understand''.

Cyrus: ''She doesn't know what you mean!''

Scientist: ''Take the device and show her, get your crew, after showing her then give the president a dam good excuse of why you weren't there. Then search the slot behind the one you opened with the combination, make sure that if the government knows whats happening to not draw them here''.

Cyrus: ''Gotcha, but I'm afraid the government will find out''.

Scientist: ''There's not much to say that they won't, but in case they do than just try to negotiate your way out''.

Monica: ''Whats the government?''

Scientist: ''Take her now, she must see our world for what it truly is!''

Cyrus and Monica leave the building with their goodbyes as they take off on the motor cycle.

About 30 minutes later we arrive in a field in front of our house.

Cyrus: ''Ok, let me set up the device, it will take just a few seconds''.

I kneel down turning the device around trying to see how it activated last time.

Monica: ''I wonder what your world is like, is it amazing?''

Cyrus: ''Monica, my world is not a amazing place, my world is far much worse than this''.

Monica: ''Well there has to be something good about it?''

Cyrus: ''Not like it used to be''.

The device lights up flashing green as it opens a portal above it.

Monica: ''Whoa''. She stares up at it.

Cyrus: ''For what your about to see is totally different from what you see now''.

Cyrus and Monica get on the bike as they pass though the portal only for it to close right behind them.

Everything... Became real... Nothing was animated like it used to be.

We arrive though the portal only to find a savaged wasteland, ruins of buildings, burnt cars, and the quiet wind.

Cyrus: ''What in the hell?'' I look around to see nothing but ruins and desert.

Monica: ''Oh my god, what happened here!?'' She looks up at the sky to see orbital structures torn apart drifting in the atmosphere.

We sit on the bike clueless of the situation.

Cyrus: ''Computer, autopilot to Washington''

Computer: ''Sir''?

Cyrus: ''Washington''!

Computer: ''Sorry sir but Washington doesn't exist''.

Cyrus: ''WHAT, then were the hell are we''!

Computer: ''Calculating GPS And Analysis, please wait''.

Computer: ''Location... Massachusetts, Boston... Temperature, 98 Degrees, Sir Radiation Levels Are Rising.

Cyrus: ''No, this can't be what I think has happened''

Monica: '' What happened to the grass and the trees, where's the people!?''

Cyrus puts his head on the visor stressed...

Cyrus: ''There has been a fallout, nobody is left''. I lift my head to see the wind blowing a old street sign swinging it back and forth while dust bunnies roll across the sandy road full of vehicles torn apart.

Monica: ''Whats a fallout?''

Cyrus looks at her and points all around him.

Cyrus: ''Monica, your looking at it, nothing is left, only desert, dust, ruin, and the dead''.

Monica: ''Your world can't be completely gone?''

Cyrus: ''I don't think all of it is, maybe there must be survivors or something''

Monica: ''We wont find anybody I mean look, we should just go back?''

Cyrus: ''No, we can't, not without the device. We must find civilization somewhere, there has to be...''

All of a sudden swarms of rusty metal vehicles that looked like parts of tanks and APC's put together surrounded us.

Cyrus: ''Utoh, Monica, hold on!''

I aim for a long piece of stone that was a ramp out of here and I pressed the pedal as we accelerated forward jumping over a few vehicles that blocked our route.

Monica: ''Who are they?''

Cyrus: ''I'm not sure, they can't be pirates!''

We sped up as the vehicles gained on our tail pushing dust and the smell of gasoline everywhere.

The dust picks up as the cycle is only a glow in the dusty cloud from the vehicles view.

Unknown Person: ''Stop that vehicle, we will not harm you!''

Cyrus: ''What!?''

Monica: ''I think somebody in the vehicle is trying to say something?''

I look back to see somebody waving their arms and then all the vehicles slow down pointing towards something only for me to turn around to see what it was.

Monica: ''Hey they are slowing down!''

Cyrus: ''Why are th..''

As soon as I said that, everything went dark from a large crashing sound and the last thing I could hear was Monica screaming.

Voice: ''Get him up on his feet!'' Everything was blurry, all I could see was whited figures in the distance.

Cyrus: ''Uh, what?'' I shake my head trying to focus.

A man in marine heavy armor that was rusty with a large energy hammer on his back stared me in the face.

Unknown: ''He looks federation, check his suit, he must have a rank somewhere, he looks like a newbie''.

Another Voice: ''Sir look, he's a Admiral!''

Unknown: ''What? Hey kid look up here, who are you?''

Cyrus: ''Admiral of... uhh I''. My head falls down as everything goes dark.

I woke up without opening my eyes or moving, I was laying on something soft, the air felt cool and smooth like being wind dry at the beach from when I remembered.

As soon as my eyes opened I was staring at a dark ceiling with light peering though the cracks of the a wooden window.

Cyrus: ''Monica?'' I looked around to see nothing but a empty room.

I get out of bed into my uniform that was hanging on the side of the door.

Cyrus pulls out his rank to see dust on it knowing someone tampered with it.

After a minute or so I decide to go outside into the hellish sun. There were other houses the same as this one and rocky paths for roads that people traveled on in ragged clothing.

There was a large tunnel nearby leading to a large ruin of a old science museum.

The ground was full of sand and rocks and the sky was bright with dangerous heat waves stirring on top of the canyon above.

Unknown: ''Finally your awake''. He stood on the side of the wall when I closed the door only to see him then.

Cyrus: ''Who are you and also what in the hell happened?''

Unknown: ''The names Alfred, and if you want to know what happened here then go to the museum''.

Cyrus: ''Museum, what will that tell me?''

Alfred: ''You will know when you see it, and in the mean time your girlfriend is in the apothecary from a wound on her leg when you crashed''.

Cyrus: ''Wait, where my bike?!'' I look around.

Alfred: ''Your bikes front end is pushed in, its totaled''.

Cyrus: ''Dammit!''

Random person: ''Sir, the other survivor is wondering where her husband is at''.

Alfred: ''Tell her he is going to the museum nearby and that he is alright''.

Cyrus: ''After I find out what happened I need to tell you something''.

Alfred: ''We will discuss this later, right now go and find your answers''.

I started for the trail in the blazing sun, and damn it was hot.

Cyrus: ''Jesus, hows it this hot already in the morning?''

The stone doors of the museum opened as scholars inside turn to look at me only to drop some of their stuff and run...

A.I: ''Can I help you sir?''. A voice said from around the corner.

Cyrus: ''Oh, I forgot there was a A.I''. I check out the corner to see a holographic figure on the table...

A.I: ''Yes I'm an A.I, now can I help you sir, do you need direction?''

When I walked inside there was a huge library of books and screens everywhere...

Cyrus: ''Bring me to the date of October 6, 2895''.

A.I: ''Accessing file, please wait a moment''.

The place was dusty as books were covered in it...

A.I: ''October 12, 2895, the day a Admiral disappeared with his crew causing much chaos among the star system''. The A.I shows news reports of pictures of the Whirlwind and my crew missing as well as a scientist.

Cyrus: ''A.I can I ask you a very important question?''

A.I: ''Yes?''

Cyrus: ''What happened here, why is the Earth a desert wasteland''?

A.I: ''Hold on, let me access this file of June 21, 2903''.

Cyrus: ''Its been that long, have I time traveled''? I thought...

A.I: ''June 21, 2903, the day of the apocalypse from what some officials say, this was the day the war cost not only lives, but the entire planet as so they thought, now survivors in Boston, which is now present day New Consway may be the only survivors left in the world''.

Cyrus: ''What caused this apocalypse?''

A.I: ''Human lust for war, bombs, nuclear radiation, explosions, mutations, other aliens, and so forth''.

Cyrus leans up on the screen with his head down trying to think of something.

Alfred: ''So, you are not from this time are you?'' I turn around to the familiar voice.

Cyrus: ''Nope, I guess I must have been gone a long time.''

Alfred: ''Yes you have, and I noticed you were a Admiral of the Whirlwind's fleet from long ago''.

Cyrus: ''Yes I am, anyways what is going on now, how are there survivors?''

Alfred: ''Well after the war most of the lucky ones inside bomb shelters survived, for me well I was shooting at some assholes trying to kill me when all of a sudden I spot a bomb falling from the sky which was scary, but when I saw it I leaped back into a deep ditch and as it went off it killed everyone from my enemies to allies''.

Cyrus: ''What caused the war then''?

Alfred: ''It started back when you left, the pirates and aliens thought that since the federations best crew and Admiral has disappeared that they could take this planet over and well they almost did''.

Cyrus: ''Almost, what do you mean by almost?''

Alfred: ''Well the survivors were large enough to combat the remnant threat and they eliminated most of it, now as a small civilization building up from scrap and dust it seems we are just making it by''.

Moments later...

Monica walks inside dressed differently with her clothing peeking out most of her body.

Monica: ''So this is all your fault Cyrus?''

Cyrus: ''It can't be I mean I didn't know this would happen!''

Alfred: ''It may or may not of been your fault but at least we are still here''.

Monica: ''But what will we do about this planet?''

Cyrus: ''I've got a idea, but I'm not sure if your willing to be up for it''.

Alfred: ''You got a plan then, because I been running this village for a long time.''

Cyrus: ''I have a device that could lead us to a better world, that's where I been all this time''.

Alfred: ''A better world?''

Cyrus: ''Yes, and I want to know if you would lead your village though this device to that world with me?''

Alfred: ''And where is this device you speak of then?''

He looks at me only to dwell in disappointment.

Cyrus: ''That's what I was getting at'' I walk over to another screen to upload a data file moving holographic files and text around the monitor.

Cyrus: ''Computer, bring up the news report we saw earlier''.

The AI complied and began to connect to the server to load the video of the scientist that disappeared shown not too long ago.

Cyrus: ''Pause the video!''

The video pauses showing the lab in the background when everything was once peaceful and green.

Alfred: ''Cyrus, do you know how far away that lab is from here?''

Alfred leans against a monitor looking at the ground as the dust blows around touching the ground as if it were to smooth it out.

Cyrus: ''No I don't, unless, you know where we are then I could point it out on a map?''

I turned to face him while he was thinking...

Alfred: ''Too bad these computers don't have maps''. He touches the monitor moving files around searching the programs.

Cyrus: ''There should be maps in this library?'' I move around walking up and down between the bookcases searching for a atlas.

Alfred: ''Well I can only provide limited resources if we are to find this device and travel to the other world though a portal of which you speak of''.

Monica: ''Then I will be waiting outside until you guys come up with a plan''. She walks outside disappearing though the bright light...

Cyrus: ''That will be all AI, thank you for your service''. The monitors dim while I begin to exit the old building.

Alfred caught up beside me as we headed back to the village.

Alfred: ''The only thing I could give you folks is a vehicle but the problem with that isn't about us, its about the forces that still roam here on earth ravaging though its scattered remains for supplies and the dead''.

Cyrus: ''It will take me a while to analyze a map to pinpoint our location and the lab''.

Alfred: ''Well, head to the marketplace, you shall find many items and goods available for purchase''.

Cyrus: ''Alright''. As we walk out the doors Monica tags along with us walking beside me listening in on our conversation...

Alfred: ''In the meantime Cyrus, I will wait here until you find what your looking for. Just come to me when your ready to go to the lab with the directions, you will need somebody to fight your way there''.

Monica: ''Fight?'' She looked at us confused...

Cyrus: ''What do you mean fight, haven't this world been cleansed of all evil from the destruction''?

Alfred: ''Not entirely, evil lingers in every corner, every shadow, and behind every door or wall that you see. Don't be fooled, the forces of darkness are still at hand in this hard time my friend, and that's why we're here to protect you and everyone else''.

Cyrus: ''I understand, for your kindness I could never repay you, but I promise you I will bring your people to safety, they will have food and shelter, that's all I can give you''.

Alfred: ''Then that's all that I need''. He looks away at the sky as the sun beats down on us.

Cyrus: ''To the marketplace I assume, Monica you wait here, try to find anything you can that includes supplies. Try to remain on a low profile I don't want to cause too much attention''.

Monica: ''Ok Cyrus, but don't be to long, thrust and hunger is gonna be another one of our problems if we don't solve this quickly''. She heads the opposite direction towards the small dusty apartment from which I awoken from.

The streets were packed with hundreds of stragglers and merchants trying to sell their goods.

I walked into the marketplace as a sign dangled from a pole directed me towards a ghetto of buildings, carts, and mechanical beasts pulled them rushing passed me to deliver goods.

The sky was at dusk when I arrived and everything was unfamiliar to its temperature; Lights that hung beside the buildings attached to light the way for traders and customers.

Some people stared at me as some ran away, others gave me evil glares as if I had done something wrong, merchants called out to me wanting to advertise their merchandise but I kept on walking to eventually find a store that was a selling antics...

But even when I walked though the crowds there was still a feeling that someone was watching me other then the crowd, I hid my stone so I wouldn't be ambushed for it.

My uniform had some cuts exposing my wounds and I felt the need to purchase armor for myself to cover them but I decided to put that thought aside for later when the time comes to fight.

(Dark Cloud World)

Com Tech: ''Sir multiple targets entering atmosphere''! She brings it up on screen as a unknown voice replies back...

General Kerno: ''Zoom in on the target, keep camera locked, I want all recon personnel available, I fear this is what was to come''.

Max enters the control center running in with his new high tech wrench...

Max: ''Whats going on, I see something in the sky?'' He runs over to the balcony bumping into someone along the way...

General Kerno: ''Max, catch your breath boy, I need you to find the scientist and tell him their here''.

Max: ''Who's here?'' He said questioning him...

General Kerno: ''Zenos''... He turns back towards the screen as Max's face turned white In fear of the tales from what Cyrus has spoke of...

Max: ''I... I will tell him immediately, bye General''. Max dashes out the room knocking the same person over again to find the scientist.

Max leaves the command center across the wall past a few guards staring up at the sky that is filled with unknown spores that left a trail of ghastly green gas behind it through the clouds.

Marine: ''Whoa check that out''. Him and a few guards look up covering their face as if to salute but only to block the sun as the spores fell from the sky.

The church bell rings as everything grew silent over the city, the only thing entertaining everyone was the sky. As time grew on, more and more spores appeared in the sky falling slowly like asteroids toward the surface. Max runs down the ramp as shadows of the spores appear all over the city blocking the tired sun as crowds of people run outside to see it.

''Times running out'' Max thought as he ran towards the research building.

The doors of the research building whip open as the air was blown around being sucked out of the room.

Scientist: ''Max, up here on the observatory, quickly!'' He said over the intercom.

Max rushed into the floor elevator that raised into the observatory deck...

Max: ''There's something in the...''

Scientist: ''Yes I know about it Max and they will be here by night fall rather we are locked down or not''.

Max: ''But how will they get within the walls and past the marines, I mean we are well protected here right?''

Scientist: ''I was working on robots that can fight these things without tipping over but apparently that turned out to be a epic failure''.

It wasn't long before the spores crashed into the city, the last thing Max heard was gun fire and screams.

Shrieks filled the air as battle cries from soldiers and the unknown alien alike grew louder. All that time firefights fill the streets as tanks and other APC units came down to clear the city. No bodies were found, only weapons and sometimes their spread throughout the city in search and destroy for the anomalies that went bump in the night watching their every move, just waiting to strike.

General Kerno: ''Attention all forces within the city sector, pull back to a defensive position towards the inner wall of the city, remember to turn on your flash lights or any light, its their weakness'' he said over the radio.

Max: ''What do these things look like?'' He pulled out his pistol and hammer looking around as the spores crash into the city causing quakes.

Max looked around but no one was in the research building; due to the fact the night blanketed the sky and the darkness grew stronger...

It was quiet, the room was darkened but shadows crept around every corner causing dementia in Max's mind. He wondered what happened to the scientist.

Max left the room as quickly as possible as shadows moved scaring him out the building.

In a short time Max ran into the street as other marines assembled within the nearby posts and gate houses.

General Kerno: ''Com Tech turn on all emergency and security lights, I also want all sentries up and running''.

Com Tech: ''Yes sir, wait, incoming transmission from Colonel Teviel''.

General Kerno: ''Patch him though, Colonel Teviel are you there?''

Colonel Teviel: ''Yes general, is this the creature your looking for''? He holds up the head of the unknown terror...

General Kerno: ''CHRIST, how the hell did you kill that thing?''

A few APC's drive past the Colonel while some marines rush past him to join the front.

Colonel Teviel: ''Our lights seemed to help spot these creatures, they love to hide in the darkness for ambushes for some reason''.

Max hacks into the network from his communicator as his picture bumps Teviel's on the screen beside his.

Max: ''General its getting bad down here at the research building, I think there's something in there but its creeping me out and I need help''. He looks around at the building while a few marines setup their equipment beside him.

General Kerno: ''Sit tight, I'm sending you a squad to check it out, besides wheres the scientist''?

It wasn't long before the scientist hacked into the network as well bumping Max's communication picture over...

Scientist: ''Max is right there's gotta be something in the building general and what ever it is its causing wide spread dementia from within the building''.

Max: ''What happened, you disappeared on me?''

Scientist: ''I was busy looking for robotic parts in the workshop, but I sealed the shop off from the research facility so don't worry''.

Colonel Teviel: ''I'm moving to his position right now leaving my captain in charge, sit tight I'm on my way''. He shuts down the communication and jumps into a vehicle driving off into the city block past Cedric's workshop which was closed down and barricaded...

Later...

Marine: ''Colonel some of the civilians have disappeared from the night attack''.

In the outer city was a valley full of buildings and rubble that filled the streets...

The wind picked up blowing the dust across the roads while the morning sun glared though the light clouds onto the streets below...

Colonel Teviel: ''Stay frosty solder, I don't need any more accidents because of ignorance or distractions''.

The control room sparked a bit as the wires hung loose and the power was low since the generators overheated last night.

General Kerno: ''Colonel, where is your location now''? He leans over the edge of the railing in the control room while the Com techs went to work.

Colonel Teviel: ''I'm in route to Max's position, all this rubble is blocking the streets so it may take some time''.

The radio shifts its station...

Scientist: ''General, the unknown aliens are still here in the city, if we can exterminate them from the city then we can have a fighting chance on the mainland''.

General Kerno: ''And where is the admiral''?

Scientist: ''He's on a mission right now''.

General Kerno: ''Figures..''

A unknown figure dashes across the street in front of Teviel's jeep causing him to slam on the breaks.

Colonel Teviel: ''Be right back general, I saw something''.

He shuts off the radio and steps out the vehicle looking over the hood to see a four legged beast that looked human, but was twisted with its organs hanging loose.

Teviel stepped down from the vehicle approaching the zeno with caution.

Colonel Teviel: ''General, looks like these things are evolving, this one ran out in front of me without an ambush set''.

Tearing though the speed of sound a massive colossal beast jumped on top of his vehicle crushing the inside of it only to give a huge roar with its tentacles flailing out towards Teviel..

Coloenl Teviel: ''Aw hell, no you did not just dent my vehicle!''. Without warning the strange creature whipped out its tendrils towards Teviel flailing their way to him.

Teviel jumped out of the way rolling into a ditch from were a shell had hit the side of the road. Teviel ran off causing the massive behemoth to chase after him crushing the entire jeep into the ground. As it ran after Teviel dashing for him without distraction a artillery shell slams into the head of the fiend decapitating its head from the body.

Before the war that ended the worlds life and order, another capital ship was built right after the disappearance of the Whirlwind to keep security and military dominance in the sector.

Aoshima was the name built in the star port Illunimox orbiting the world that is now currently space junk.

The main purpose for construction was to locate the Whirlwind and to destroy any enemies that stand between its goal.

Now, the Admiral of the Aoshima has steered their way into the next dimension though warp traveling though the system blind.

Without communication from earth nor any humans left in the galaxy they travel, alone as the human race, alone in the human race.

Admiral Arix, the last admiral of the federation fleet commands the Aoshima with its own supplies and military aboard.

Arix's main objective is to find Cyrus and rescue him and his crew, if there was somebody still alive.

Supermarket (Real World)

After a hour I came across a shop down a alleyway not to far from the road.

It was a darkened shop as its atmosphere was gloomy filled with interesting but yet creepy objects for sale.

Shopkeeper: ''Ah welcome sir, look around, I got many items in store. Please, look at my wares''.

As crazy as this guy looked in ragged clothing and the stench that makes you want to vomit I thought I was going to die.

A few minutes into searching for a map I decided to ask the shop keeper and so I walked up to him covering my mouth with a bandana part way.

Cyrus: ''Excuse me, do you have any maps?'' I asked him as if I was in a rush.

Shopkeeper: ''Maps, I may have some, stay there, I will search for it in the backroom''. He turned around to walk past a arch door leading into the room.

It wasn't long before he came out with a few rolled up scrolls that contained maps to the United States and part of Mexico.

Shopkeeper: ''This is all I have, if there's one your interested in then let me know''.

I searched for the state of Massachusetts; staring into the map I located Boston or now known as New Consway...

This lab was located on the tip of Cape Cod where the land met the ocean.

Cyrus: ''Ok, I will buy this map, how much''?

Shopkeeper: ''How about that shiny stone on your chest''?

He spotted the stone peeking out from the side of my uniform on my chest...

Cyrus: ''No this is important to me, there's gotta be something else?''

Two men came around the shelves with rifles pointed at me.

Shopkeeper: ''So.. This is how its going to go down, you give us the stone and you'll have your life, understand?''.

I stepped back as the two gunmen blocked the exit while the shopkeeper reached for his weapon behind the counter.

Cyrus: ''Err, so, this is how its going down?'' I grab the stone on my chest clinching it as it glows neon green that brightened the room but it still remained dim to their eyes.

The shopkeeper took out a shotgun and shot at me, but as soon as the bullet met my body the stone activated countering the attack with a shield bubble like dome around my exterior sending bullets and shells that went flying only to bounce back hitting their owners.

Cyrus pulled a weapon off the shelf next to him quickly shooting it at the shopkeeper blasting him though shelf after shelf sending his back into a wall.

The other two gunmen began to switch to automatic with their rifles pelting the shield while their armor was torn from the counter.

Cyrus turned around taking out his shot pistol sending one gunmen out the door and the other against the wall beside the exit.

Cyrus walked outside as the stone powered down hiding in his uniform once again.

Random Person: ''Oh my god, what was that!?''

The rest of the crowd stared at me as some ran afraid of me and some stood there staring.

Cyrus: ''Next''. Cyrus said as he walked out and away from the market district.

(Aoshima Bridge)

Admiral Arix stood staring off into the darkness of space as Aoshima began to enter the planetary gravity well around orbit.

Aoshima Com Tech: ''Sir we are approaching a planet, it looks to me like it can support life''.

Admiral Arix: ''Forward onto orbit, we need to get a closer look, hull to five point three, send a drone to the planet first, then we move in''.

(Dark Cloud World)

Unknown voice: ''Teviel''! Everything was blurry but I could still hear a battle going on in the background, it felt like the world was spinning into chaos...

Captain Kuirolpe: ''Colonel Teviel are you awake, come on fight it we need to get you up''.

She pulled Teviel to his feet as the entire background suddenly rushed into a brutal skirmish with the unknown aliens that were tearing though the ranks of marines but were also being shredded by the firepower if they were not fast enough to dodge it...

Scientist: ''Attention all personnel, the infestation has now evolved new members, beware, they are unknown to our documentation''.

General Kerno: ''This is not a buffet for them! All units pull back to a defensible position!''

Scientist: ''What do you think we've been doing all this time general? They aren't waiting, they are attacking, what do you not understand?''

General Kerno: ''I'm trying to save our men, all I been hearing is your calculations to every single thing that's been going on in this bug hunt!''

Max stands at the entrance of the research lab staring into the darkness though the door from the outside.

Max: ''Teviel, come in, gah... Where are you!?'' He looks around to see nobody was around, even the equipment was left behind from earlier.

Shortly after Max was trying to get in contact with Teviel, a pack of lurkers that were small fast attack spore monsters worked together in groups to take down complicated prey surrounded him with a snarl as they approach him.

Max: ''Ah, what the hell are those, uh, anyone?'' He steps back as they approach him...

(Real World)

Cyrus came back to Alfred showing him the map.

Cyrus: ''It wasn't easy getting this, but here it is''. He holds up the map in front of Alfred as it unravels itself showing the entire country.

Alfred: ''Impressive at obtaining things.. Still, since you held your end of the bargain so far I will uphold on my part''.

Alfred: ''I want you to find your girlfriend and get ready to ride, I will have to study the map for some time''.

Cyrus: ''Right, well I will be back in a couple of hours, while you take a look at the map. Remember the location is on the cape due east from here''.

Alfred: ''Alright, you get some rest, find her and for god sakes get some armor, you will die from the attacks these creatures give off if your hit''.

Cyrus: ''Creatures?''

Alfred: ''Some of the wildlife from before have evolved over the years to fit the barren landscape and most of them are dangerous, especially when their hungry''.

Cyrus: ''I've been away for that long?''

Alfred: ''You'd be surprised how everything changed in just a short time, you haven't been gone for that long, its just you've been gone for a good amount of time not to see the change''.

Cyrus: ''I will see you a couple of hours Alfred, I will take care of Monica''.

I turn to walk down the path disappearing into the crowd at the village center.

Alfred turns and heads for his command center to examine the map.

Verosima Port (Real World)

The APC pulled us into a region of chaotic terrain and the landscape was bent. We could only see parts of the lab from far away in ruins, but as we drove closer we knew we weren't alone.

A whole convoy was behind us as support to Alfred and protection to Monica and I. As we sat in the confined space of the transport we stared though the pothole at the lab.

I stood up opening the hatch at the top wearing a bandana around my face to protect me from sand and dust.

Alfred gave me a new weapon along the way; before we moved out of the village with our goodbyes and fair wells to brothers, sons, mothers, daughters, and all else I practiced using this energy hammer which I haven't seen before, but was later invented after I left the real world.

This weapon was designed to take on groups of enemies as well as powerful fiends were no match compared to the power of this hammer.

Mercenary: ''Sir, we got hostiles ahead blocking the route to the lab, should we stop course or continue?''

Alfred: ''Continue, if there's any trouble, we will fight our way though''.

Monica stood up opening a hatch to peek out the APC only to see a huge fortress build from wood and stone mounting the laboratory clinging to its walls and ruins.

The canyon that we were traveling though led up to the fortress that glowed with fire from the torches and sparks from the buildings.

Cyrus: ''That's Verosima.. We just need to get inside the building, but why are there fortified structures?''

Alfred: ''I'm wondering that myself, commander, tell the others to deploy out of their APC's''

Mercenary: ''Yes sir''. He turns around giving orders to his subordinates.

Moments later a huge fireball is launched crushing the front end of a APC in front of Alfred's APC...

Everyone jumps out of the APC's to take cover in the canyons while the drivers activate the turrets to suppress the unknown hostiles.

It wasn't long before fireballs from the core itself suppressed the mercenaries and Alfred.

Cyrus was laid down by Monica nearby beside a cliff that divided into separate passageways within the canyon leading to the lab itself.

Monica: ''Cyrus, look at me, are you alright?!''. She grabbed my face with both of her cold soft hands as I stared at her feeling numb.

To my left as I was getting up were a few Kentric warriors, very aggressive humanoid beasts that were always into battle and bloodshed walking down the path searching for our group.

Cyrus: ''Monica grab my shot pistol quickly, ughahh''. I feel down to my knees from the searing pain from the blast radius of a fireball that hit the APC...

The two Kentrics spotted us as Monica pulled me back up on her shoulders.

Kentric Warrior: ''Enemies, kill em now!'' He pointed directly towards us in a heap of a glare.

Suddenly four to five of them charged towards us taunting and roaring while flailing their weapons around wildly.

Monica looked to the side noticing her new found armband that Cyrus created for her back at Palm Brinks. As they got closer, Monica set her high tech armband to a red marker causing it to overcharge as the time was ticking and the enemies that drew closer could have Monica only sweat. In a blink of an eye the armband unleashed multiple blasts of plasmabolts streaming though the air vividly striking each individual Kentric crushing them into the ground.

Due to all that power being unleashed it caused Monica to faint since she lacked the strength to uphold her attack causing her to fall to the ground.

Alfred ran across the opening dodging the firepower from the Kentrics to help me up and pull Monica against the cliff where I was laying.

Alfred: ''Cyrus listen to me, we have to wait till nightfall before we make an attack. Until then my men will stay in cover within the canyon while you and I figure out a plan''.

Cyrus: ''Ugh, its hard to focus, Alfred get Monica out of here, there will be more of those things here soon''.

Alfred pulls me up over to his shoulder armor and Monica over his other shoulder and attempts to make a run for the other side where his men stood cheering him to move.

I look over his shoulder armor to see more warriors and some other strange Kentric that was holding something pointing towards us that seemed from my point of view a gun.

Cyrus: ''Alfred behind you!'' Alfred turns his head to the side while running though the hot sand to see what was behind him only to get blasted in the back by a huge shot from the Kentric hunter.

The first to fall was me right off his shoulders and then Alfred collapsed on his knees right in front of the safe zone that was not being ridiculously bombarded with fireballs.

Alfred: ''AHH, gah, ugh, Cyrus!'' He took Monica off his shoulders as he collapsed all the way to the ground pushing Monica's body towards me with the little strength he had.

Alfred: ''Errhah, take the girl, Cyrus, and my people, get them out of here, find a way back home, gah''.

The blast in his back was like a crater of armor and flesh pushed inward in his body.

Alfred: ''GO, I am sorry, I cannot make this..!'' At the end of his words a fireball crushed him incinerating his body as I pulled Monica into my arms and all could see and hear him burning and screaming of the torment as his body rolled off the canyon leaving his power hammer behind.

Cyrus: ''NOOOO, ALFRED!'' The mercenaries pulled me back from entering the danger zone as my yell echoed throughout the canyon air rising above to the clouds as his soul flew away.

Mercenary Commander: ''That's not our only problem kid, look across from us''. The Kentric hunter began charging his weapon as the warriors cheered him on.

Cyrus grabbed the Mercenary's rifle and pointed it towards the hunter shooting it with a directed hit to the head causing all the Kentric warriors and hunters throughout the canyon and fortress to grow quiet and more agitated as they scattered.

A few hours we waited until the bombardment stopped and the raiding parties dispersed.

We laid back among the cliffs of Verosima waiting and listening for the one chance to strike back.

Cyrus sat against the wall while Monica laid asleep in his arms as the mercenaries tried to plan a attack on the fortress.

The commander walks to where Cyrus sat while Monica rested beside him.

Mercenary Commander: ''We got a plan, I don't know if it will work''. He itched his head after he took his dusty helmet off revealing the rest of his hair.

Cyrus: ''What's the plan?'' I said looking up at him as the day soon changed over to dusk...

Mercenary Commander: ''My scouts have reported ramps that lead up to the lab itself including the fortress like blockade just north from here''. He points in the invisible direction.

Mercenary Commander: ''If we can sneak back into the abandoned APC's we can activate the turrets and make are way suppressing the bastards above us to the ramp that leads up into the laboratory plaza''.

Cyrus: ''Whats the catch?''

Mercenary Commander: ''Eh, the artillery that's been pounding us, if they spot us then they will be firing all day and night again''.

The rest of the mercenary's hid in the cliff lighting small bonfires from the Kentrics.

Cyrus: ''Well we can use the power hammer and launch it towards the artillery, that should destroy it''.

Mercenary Commander: ''That should give us some time to get the men mounted in the APC to activate the turrets, just remember, once we are in its fate that's gonna decide what goes on afterward. We don't know whats gonna happen on the other side''.

Cyrus: ''Leave that part to me, as soon as all the APC's make a rush for the ramp deploy everyone inside so we can fight our way to the lab itself, make sure that the turrets are still active suppressing any horde of enemies coming our way''.

Mercenary Commander: ''Good plan, the rest of the men and I will penetrate the laboratory once we are done outside finishing off the rest of the vermin''.

Cyrus: ''Be careful of the hunters, I don't want any more casualties''.

Mercenary Commander: ''When your ready I will be waiting near the cliff, until then I'd suggest waking your friend up''. He walked off towards a group of mercenaries standing around a fire as one of them looked up wondering what was going on.

Cyrus sat there rubbing Monica's shoulders breathing in the cold night air.

Cyrus got up laying Monica against his resting spot while he went up to collect the power hammer quietly without being noticed by any Kentric scouting the canyon.

After awhile he came back with Alfred's power hammer placing it on the ground in front of him waking Monica up from her sleep.

Monica: ''Uh, my head, what happened?'' She rubs her head leaning forward.

Cyrus: ''That armband I gave you drained your strength, just relax for a little while, the commander and I have a plan''.

Monica: ''Where's Alfred, I thought I saw him over here''?

Cyrus: ''He's, he is gone''.

Monica: ''What, wait, what happened to him?'' She tried getting up but I keep her from getting up hurting herself.

Cyrus: ''You must stay put, I don't want you stressing your muscles out, let me tell you what happened, please''.

Monica: ''Ok, please tell me''.

Cyrus: ''He was killed by a Kentric hunter and a fireball from the artillery, its just the both of us and the commander''.

Monica: ''We're at a disadvantage then?'' Cyrus sighed turning away to give the commander his plan...

(Real World)

Mercenary Commander: ''Alright Cyrus, you overheat the power hammer and launch it towards the damn thing''.

Cyrus: ''Got it, tell your men to sneak into the APC's but don't do anything until I give you the signal''.

Monica: ''Wait I want to do something this time, I had enough sitting on the side lines''.

Cyrus: ''After I launch this follow me, we will have to fight our way into the laboratory from the ramp while the others are fighting the Kentrics keeping them busy''.

Mercenary Commander: ''Just don't take too long, we can only fight for so long depending on how many in there''.

Cyrus: ''Lets do this so we all can go home, I'm tired of wasting my time here''.

Cyrus sets up the power hammer pointing towards the artillery mounted by kentrics.

Every mercenary runs to their assigned APC while the commander kneels down by Cyrus followed by Monica.

The hammer powered up, lighting its bars turning to red with a overheating danger sign.

Cyrus let go of the hammer causing it to launch from the ground to the air and back down hitting the artillery vehicle shattering it with a explosion that lit the dark sky like a beacon.

Cyrus: ''Go now commander!''. Cyrus got up grabbing Monica's hand while the commander mounted his vehicle while the mercenaries mounted the other APC's including the turrets.

It wasn't long before the warriors started to crowd the cliffs suppressing the APC's with stolen ballistic weapons.

Random Mercenary: ''How the hell did they get all those guns!?''

Mercenary Commander: ''Get on that turret and start suppressing them back dammit! We need this mission to follow though as planned!''

Cyrus and Monica run beside the APC's using them as cover while Cyrus took out his shot pistol shooting his targets off the cliff in pairs.

Cyrus: ''Monica use your armband I gave you, this time don't overcharge the thing!''

Monica: ''You can let go of my arm now''. She started flickering plasma bolts towards her targets vivid their way intersecting and crushing them into the side of the cliff.

But what we did not expect was the hunters nearby that shot at the APC's shredding their armor off.

I took my shot pistol and shot one off the cliff making their body fall hitting the ground as an APC rolled over it.

Cyrus grabbed Monica behind a pair of ruins saving her from the burst of the hunter above them in the cliffs.

Cyrus: ''Gotta be careful, please stay with me, I don't want you to get hurt again''.

Four APC's rolled up the ramp ramming their way though the defenders as they head into the laboratory plaza itself surrounded by the canyon.

The rest of the APC's five though 8 were either busy fighting their way though or totaled on the side of the road with remnant survivors making their way towards the plaza.

After the crossfire cleared Cyrus and Monica ran towards the ramp running up it next to APC five only to see a brutal fight between the Kentrics and the mercenaries.

Mercenary Commander: ''Hold them off!'' He took out his power saber slicing and cutting a path though his enemies while Cyrus and Monica fought their way to his position.

The entire group of mercenary's created a defensible circle with their APC's mounted with turrets and defenders of their own.

Cyrus blasted his last targets heads off with the shot pistol while punching another enemy countering with a shot from the second barrel.

Monica's plasma bolt hit multiple targets knocking a entire wall of enemies down.

Cyrus: ''Monica now's our chance, lets get inside!'' He pointed towards the rusted metal door while the rest of the mercenary's fought on against the massive horde of Kentrics...

(Real World)

Cyrus: ''Monica, stay close''. It was completely dark, the only thing I could see was my breath from the cold air.

The moon was out shining within the atmosphere of the room though openings and vents.

Among the darkness something slithered and snarled, its eye lens was egg shaped with a stunning and terrorizing glare.

So we walked on, the deeper we got the more dementia the more we wanted to head the other way as we continued.

The main hall was familiar, its where Brogen and I passed to get the device.

We headed for a hallway that was rusted and dirty, the second door was the scientist old room and we walked inside cautious.

Everything was a mess, his bed was hanging out the wall while his cabinets were dented inside the counters and floors.

Monica: ''Jeez, this place really did go to hell''. She was surprised of what humanity can do to itself and its consequences.

Cyrus: ''Ah here it's his secret room''. Cyrus puts in the code of the ID number as it opens lights flicker on revealing a ghastly ghost like monster with its arms reaching out to grab him. He found last device but turned around with an icy feeling.

Cyrus: ''WHAT IN THE, AHH''. Cyrus took out his shot pistol shooting the figure making its image disperse into thin air. An evil laugh filled the darkness.

Monica ran over next to him scared of the dark as he activated as security light on the uniform another figure appeared hovering in the doorway with a evil smile as its viper like eyes glared and its teeth were crooked, creepy.. As it came towards us limbering its way over only to be blown apart into thin air from a blast of the shot pistol.

Quickly I grabbed the last device stored at the bottom of the shelf attaching it to my back so I can still have some mobility.

As soon as we rushed into the hallway, ghosts of all sorts started appearing in their demonic forms.

Cyrus: ''God, we need to get out of here, this place is unholy beyond everything''.

The wind changed direction as clouds of mists appeared surrounding them.

Random Ghost: ''God will not save you here human, tonight you will join us in the forever lost souls that you have damned to death because of your actions''. The ghost appeared sixty feet in front of us.

Cyrus: ''I have done nothing wrong spirit, you might as well tell your friends its no use trying to hi jack us of all our energy cause I will just blast you away in physical or the twisting nether you live in itself''.

Random Ghost: ''Ha, humans all the same, your valor and courage will not save you here either admiral, we all know who you are and we all know what you have done''.

Monica: ''And so you think its better to fight over this then figure out our problem together?'' The ghost gives her a dementia mind fray causing her to become disoriented for awhile.

Random Ghost: ''You shall not speak little girl, you are in no bounds or rightful higher power therefore you do not speak to me!''

Cyrus: ''Leave her alone before I blast you though the wall!''. I put one hand on the shot pistol in the holster.

Random Ghost: ''Enough of the games, your end is now!''

And so as I promised the last few idiots before, I shot him too as he disappeared we made a run for the exit.

They appeared out of nowhere, on the walls, in random hallways, rooms, dead ends, toliets, and sometimes in front of us which I continued to just blast them out of the way.

Monica: ''My stone, its glowing!'' Her stone on her wrist started to glow lighting a way though the misty dark corridors of the deathly willow we finally lost them.

The ghosts gave up the chase after being shot over and over again without being able to attack.

Finally we ended up outside, within the middle of the fight we ran towards the APC position to were the mercenary commander was.

Mercenary Commander: ''What took you two so long, these assholes just keep coming!''

Cyrus: ''I've got the device now lets get out of here!'' We ran into the cargo doors of the APC, as we sat down the doors immediately closed as the other mercenary's got in their own APC's we all were ready to go.

As we took off getting one last kill with the turret we pushed the APC into max speed rushing us though the rough canyon, just when we hit the rock of the canyon we blasted our way out into the quiet desert of the wasteland.

Once again I sat against the wall of the APC with Monica beside me as the dawn came, we were well on our way back to New Consway.

Monica: ''Cyrus, move closer, I need to rest my head on your shoulders, so, so tired''. I moved towards her as she gave out falling asleep once more on my shoulder as I too fell asleep.

Hours later we pulled into the village with only five APC's, originally eight.

Most of the villagers were watching us pull in as we stopped in the streets parking parallel to each other.

Mercenary Commander: ''Wake up admiral, we need you to get us out of here''.

Cyrus: ''Ok, tell your people to bring with them everything that they need like food and drink, make sure no one is left behind while I set up the device''.

Mercenary Commander: ''Will do''. He turned around heading off in the distance to gather people.

Monica: ''I need a sword Cyrus, something that I can fight with instead of this armband''.

Cyrus: ''I will figure something out when we get back, until then we have to deal with what we got now''.

I activated the device causing it too open a portal much larger then I've seen before.

The device blinked green as people started to gather around it.

Cyrus: ''Welcome everyone, now I know the situation on this planet is getting worse, and I decided to move you to another world where things are way better for you and I''.

It didn't take much to convince them to go though but I was the first one to go though it and what did I find on the other end.. well, another war going on.

The attack has already begun, spores still continued to impact the main land as the marines struggled to contain them...

This was it...

We arrived though the portal into the mainland only to see the doom that had scourged my own world.

Colonel Teviel and the marines were held up in Palm Brinks under the command of General Kerno trying to decide what plans to go with next as the scientist studied the creatures finding a way to destroy them with the help of Max they were successful at only taking back a good portion of the city.

Ravenous Prime they were called for their carnage and hunger for flesh and bodies to harvest from.

Soon General Kerno followed by Colonel Teviel took back the city over hours of brutal combat with the help of robots and vehicles at their disposal.

On the other hand, Cyrus and Monica arrived though the portal first only to find themselves in a infested forest nearby Palm Brinks.

Portal Though Faith (Dark Cloud 2 World)

Cyrus: ''What the hell, Palm Brinks has smoke in the air. Monica do you know anything about this?!'' The forest was thick but the hill they were on revealed Palm Brinks in smoke striking horror into them and wonder.

Monica: ''Cyrus, I came though the portal with you, other then that I don't know''. She walked around examining the plants and trees while Cyrus ventured into the forest a little further only to discover a spore.

Cyrus: ''No, this isn't right, how did they get here!?''

Colonel Teviel: ''Ah admiral your back, what are you doing in a place like this? We need to get you to command immediately before another wave comes in!'' He said as he appeared out of the bushes with a group of marines camouflaged.

Cyrus: ''Not yet, I have to save these people I came back here with!''

Colonel Teviel: ''People, where and how and why isn't Monica with you? You know she can't always defend herself like that in these hard times of war?''

Cyrus: ''Everyone we brought though the portal is setting up camp on the hill, we need to evacuate them if what you say is true about this war against the parasite''.

Cedric: ''This is Cedric, I'm stuck inside the workshop, if anybody can hear me please respond!.. Eh.. Stupid computer screen.. Hate these dam things..''

Colonel Teviel: ''I read you Cedric this is Colonel Teviel speaking, we will get you out of there soon just sit tight''. He replied on his radio.

Cyrus: ''Cedric's in trouble?''

Colonel Teviel: ''Apparently''.

Cyrus ran back though the forest followed by Teviel and the rest of the group towards the hill. People were setting up tents and lighting small bon fires while Monica spotted Cyrus and Teviel coming out of the bushes.

* * *

Aoshima Arrival

Com Tech: ''Admiral, we are a entering orbit!''

Admiral Arix: ''Attention all personnel we are entering orbit, all hands on deck, we need to be prepared for drop, all military personnel report to the fighter bays, all staff report to posts and duties assigned''.

Com Tech: ''Sir something is coming up''. Multiple spores flew beside them falling in the sky, one of them bounced off the hull while others rode beside it...

Admiral Arix: ''Uh, change of plans, all personnel... get armed and proceed to the fighter bays!''

Admiral Arix: ''Dam! They're here..!''

* * *

Jungle Joints

Colonel Teviel: ''General we need evac immediately, we got civilians out here!''

Monica: ''Cyrus these people need some place to go!''

Cyrus: ''I understand that, but we can't move without any dropships because of the sick and young''.

Colonel Teviel: ''Kerno says the evac teams will be here in ten minutes, they are sending drop ships''.

Cyrus: ''Great, now we won't get ambushed on the ground''.

Colonel Teviel: ''I will have my men set up a perimeter around this camp site while we stay''.

Cyrus: ''Here, take this, I found it in one of the supply crates in the camp''.

Monica unwrapped it as a sword appeared over half her size long glowing with runes from top to bottom shining light blue and red, its secondary attack was interesting, if a enemy was far away Monica could charge up a blast from the sword instead of using her energy created a electric superheated sphere of fury that would light up the runes whenever she aimed the sword towards the target it would shoot doing major damage or even instant death.

General Kerno: ''Five minutes till pick up Colonel''.

Colonel Teviel: ''Copy that General''.

General Kerno: ''Wait, stand by, something big is closing in on your position''.

Colonel Teviel turned around slowly staring into the forest seeing nothing in the thick bushes.

The sounds grew silent as Teviel focused in on his surroundings, and as soon as he turned around, he was already picked up and slammed into the trunk of a tree.

Teviel got up as his marines started to open fire upon the beast.

Colonel Teviel: ''Gah, behemoth!'' He started limping his way back behind the ranks as Cyrus and Monica rushed down the hill. The behemoth threw its tendrils into the air unleashing a powerful roar as the bullets bounced off its armor.

Monica: ''What is that thing!?''

Cyrus: ''Behemoth class...''

The behemoth swiped the ground slicing a marine apart causing his body parts to fly in different directions.

Monica rushed towards the fiend with her new blade drawn...

Cyrus: ''Monica noo! Shit... Wheres my pistol!?''

She got closer dodging the impalement and swipes from the tentacles, then she got up to the beast slicing it with her blade causing the monster to stomp the ground creating multiple quakes.

Monica jumped back as the monster swung again with its tendrils snapping its jaws at the other marines that were causing higher threat.

Cyrus took out his energy hammer dashing towards the monster fulling charged and glowing with stamina.

Suddenly he was swiped by one of the tentacles causing a explosion forcing Cyrus into the air crash landing into a nearby tree ending up stuck in the branches.

Cyrus: ''Dammit'' He said from a distance as the wind from the drop ship blew him out.

* * *

Admiral To Admiral

Admiral Arix: ''This is Admiral Arix of the Aoshima, we advise you to take shelter from the infection, we will aid in anyway we can''.

General Kerno: ''General Kerno of the marine federation, we received your message, we are now evacuating civilians to our city, feel free to park anywhere Admiral''.

Admiral Arix: ''We will be dropping marines to the ground to clean up this mess in assist to fighting this monstrosity''.

Admiral Arix: ''Com Tech, land us in the airfield near that city!''

Aoshima Com Tech: ''Heading there admiral, the landing zone is covered In hostiles, they are swarming the entire landing zone!''

Admiral Arix: ''Get our fighters out there and keep them off the civilians''.

Cyrus laid flat on the ground beneath a tree moving his head up to see a radio. He moved his arms to grab it listening in on the conversation going back and forth between Kerno and Arix.

Admiral Arix: ''Arix here, General, take your troops and move em out, we are gonna push our way to the outskirts of your city''.

Cyrus: ''Cyrus here, Admiral Arix, I'm surprised to see another ship out here, how did you get here?''

Admiral Arix: ''Cyrus, he's here too!?'' Arix looked on the monitor that scoped below the ship focusing on Cyrus laying flat on the ground...

Cyrus: ''Yeah... That's me''. He waved one arm up to the sky as Aoshima dangled above.

Monica: ''Cyrus, a little help here!'' The behemoth smashed down the tree with its tail whipping towards Cyrus, he dodged it falling into a ditch. Unfortunately it came back and hit Teviel once more.

Colonel Teviel: ''AHHHSHIIII...'' He yelled while being tossed into a rock as the beast impaled the ground shaking it with a loud roar.

Cyrus got up to try once more at hitting the monster without getting whipped by its tentacles as it rampaged though the camp site.

Lurkers and all sorts of fiends appeared out of the tree line charging towards the marines and Teviel that was laying on the ground trying to get up.

Colonel Teviel: ''Open fire, OPEN FIRE''! He pointed at the horde of monsters as Monica and Cyrus chased the behemoth all over the camp site while the civilians panicked all over the place.

Monica: ''Ughh.. we will never catch this thing its too fast!'' She stopped while Cyrus paused beside her.

Cyrus: ''Let him come to us''.

Dropship Pilot: ''This is Aco-21 here for pick up, wait, what the fuck is that!?''

Out of the blue a huge fiend with giant wings attached to the hull of the dropship making it lose altitude as it swung around crashing into the forest nearby.

Dropship Pilot: ''Going down, Going down, AHHHHH!''

Seconds later the huge dragon like fiend rose above the trees as its wings blocked out the sun.

The behemoth and the dragon came together forming a massive exo skeletal monster that shot out green plasma towards Cyrus and Monica like rockets.

Cyrus: ''Move move move!'' He pushed Monica towards the inside of a tent protecting them from the blast radius of the biological weapon.

General Kerno: ''Kerno here, I'm sending airstrikers to deal with that thing, in the meantime we need all civilians to enter the dropships west of here'' He said over the radio.

Scientist: ''General Kerno, we got a problem within the atmosphere!''

General Kerno: ''Situation?''

Scientist: ''I don't really need to even explain it, just look up in the sky!''

Above the city of Palm Brinks a massive fleshy barge like capital ship spun around downward as if it were a space station.

General Kerno: ''Holy hell, Arix are you getting these readings!?''

Admiral Arix: ''You think, WE are underneath the damn thing and shit is falling on top of the hull!''

Scientist: ''It's the mothership! Kerno, we need to destroy it before it takes action!''

General Kerno: ''How are we suppose to blast though the fleshy barriers!?''

Meanwhile at the camp site.

Cyrus: ''Where the hell is Max?''

Monica: ''Don't worry about him right now, worry about us, we need to get out of here!''

The Ravenous fiend swung its wings around blowing the tents off their foundations. Seconds later three Airstrikers came into action rushing to the top of the hill covered in debris constantly rotating flak shells towards the flying beast.

Monica: ''Cyrus lets go while its distracted!'' She grabbed my arm pulling me towards the treeline as many civilians fled towards the same direction.

Cyrus: ''Damn lurkers are in there!''

Monica: ''Better them then that thing at the camp. Just keep running, we will fight our way though!''

Admiral Arix: ''Hold on Cyrus, I'm sending ground teams near your location since the fighters would be useless in the dense forest''

Cyrus: ''Lets see what my stone can do!'' I pulled it out as it shined at the palm of my hand. Everything went dark as I found myself stuck in a dark realm of mists and shadows.

Unknown Voice: ''You have finally activated it, you have done it, now take it, and bring down the fury of your power and might upon your enemies, its yours'' the voices whisper in my head.

Cyrus: ''What is this place, show yourself! I don't got time for this!''

The voices dimmed till nothing but a pin drop could be heard.

Unknown Voice: ''You, have entered the realm of the atlamillia of vengeance.. Welcome''.

Cyrus: ''Then why am I here, I didn't ask to come here!''

Unknown Voice: ''And you didn't ask if you wanted to human, you come when I summon you, not when you feel like it. Now, I summoned you here to teach you how to use your atlamillia, apparently you haven't been using it lately''.

Cyrus: ''Why the hell was I put with the damn stone in the first place, I mean why not somebody else''.

Unknown Voice: ''Because if you doubt having it so much then you would of gotten rid of it long ago, and you know of not a portion of its power''.

Cyrus: ''Then take the dam thing, give it to somebody that seems more worthy in your favor then me because I don't want it, I can protect myself!''

Unknown Voice: ''Oh really now, we will see then''. The figure disappeared in the distance.

Cyrus: ''Great, now I'm stuck here and my friends are dieing because of you!''

Unknown Voice: ''They're dieing because of you, your lack and will to cooperate will be their judgment and fate mortal. Now, see to it and make your decision''. The voice came out of nowhere again.

The background of this strange realm turned into a shadowy arena filled with stands of people that looked familiar...

Cyrus: ''Monica, Max, wait, what is everyone doing in the stands!?''

The figure appeared at the top of a balcony.

Unknown Voice: ''Since you think you can protect yourself without the stone we will do this the hard way!''

Cyrus: ''Whats going on here? I just want this to end, damn you send me back!''

Unknown Voice: ''You will go back when I send you, not when you want too. Until you cooperate, you ain't going nowhere!''

Multiple shadowy figures appeared in the arena, the details I could not describe because of the horror and stench, they wreaked.

Unknown Voice: ''Since you think you can defend yourself I will put you up against these night stalkers, you remember don't you? The ghosts of the lives you left to die''.

Cyrus: ''This is insanity you demon, now release me before I start my persuasion with a bullet to your face!''

Unknown Voice: ''Haha, I love it, your anger excites me. Now lets see what you can do with it!'' The figure disappeared as the other monstrosities arose giving off their creepy glares surround me with taunts and ghastly movements, closer they came as I blasted all of them with the shot pistol. Sometimes punching them wouldn't work because I could not touch their ethereal forms.

It wasn't long before they disappeared into the mist as a behemoth arose from the ground like shadowy tiles as light flickered from it only to dim. As the beast looked up at me growling and snarling its tentacles filled the arena.

Cyrus: ''Looks more like I was sent here to be killed rather then be taught''

Unknown Voice: ''You choose the hard way, and now for the climax.. haha!''

The beast stood still while Monica and Max appeared in front of it still and quiet...

Cyrus: ''Gah what the, no, no I don't believe you, this is a dream''.

Unknown Voice: ''Haha, is it now or do you feel like your really here Cyrus? Pinch yourself, do whatever, you know deep down your really here. You just don't believe it and that is why you are failing to cooperate''.

Cyrus: ''I still don't believe this!'' I searched for my radio and my energy hammer while looking for a way out of this realm.

Unknown Voice: ''Then believe this''. The behemoth came back into time from being paused like a statue, using its tendrils it sliced Monica's false image in the back making her fall to the ground.

Cyrus: ''NOO, stop it, AHHHHHHHHHHAAHH!'' The dementia, the memories, the pain seared though my head screeching as he dropped to his knees with his hands on covering his head trying to resist.

Unknown Voice: ''You can't fight it Cyrus, let go, stop resisting, your only making it worse!''

Cyrus: ''AHH, I'll Kill you!'' Cyrus pulled out his energy hammer with all is strength throwing it towards the unknown figure but was deflected and slammed into the ground.

Unknown Voice: ''You cannot win against me human, now stop resisting and start cooperating, after all it wasn't real right?''

Cyrus: ''Ugh, what, is, what does it do'' he said stumbling to his feet.

Unknown Voice: ''Good.. now that your cooperating I shall begin teaching you. But, first to change the color of the altamillia from green to black, its the wrong color''.

Cyrus: ''Wrong color?''

Unknown Voice: ''Well yes, every altamillia has its different color and powers, apparently the colors got mixed between two stones a very long time ago''.

The entire background changed into a paradise of green grass, trees, waterfalls, and eternal peace. A old man with a staff and a weird hat from some restaurant or something approached me.

The strange man was with a group of other people with stones.

Fairy King: ''Ah welcome Cyrus, I knew you would be able to join us for awhile''.

Cyrus: ''Who are you and what is this place? Its so.. calm''.

Fairy King: ''I am the Fairy King of the Altamillia's Cyrus, well now I am''.

Cyrus: ''So your the one that gave me that damned stone!?''

Fairy King: ''Heaha, its more then a burden, its a gift, a gift of power and responsibility!''

Cyrus: ''Then why did I get it, why not someone else?''

Fairy King: ''Because we chose you, Monica has one too. We want you to pass down the stone as well as Monica's to your children, we want it to be by blood of the family to do it''.

Cyrus: ''I understand that part, but I don't understand how the Ravenous Prime, in which we call them arrived here on the main land from outer space!?''

Fairy King: ''Cyrus listen to me very carefully, there's another dark element out there. Not just dark but twisted with metal and flesh, this fiend is very powerful sending its own armies though time and space itself''.

Cyrus: ''Then the marines and I will take care of its minions!''

Fairy King: ''No Cyrus, your armies from the future will not be able to stop this monster, not even you alone can stop it with just the stone''.

Cyrus: ''Then where the hell did something like this come from because that thing just doesn't appear out of nowhere!?''

Fairy King: ''From years and years of war and hatred, humanity has doomed itself to extinction ever since the dawn of the modern era in your world. Resources consumed, evil itself that lingers about on your planet has contributed to the creation of such fiend from hell's core''.

Cyrus:''Where is this creature, what does it look like''?

Gaspard: ''Remember that thing, whatever it is floating above Palm Brinks?''

Gaspard appeared out of nowhere from a portal out of the spirit world.

Cyrus: ''Yeah, and your name?''

Gaspard: ''Not important at the moment, anyways, that massive hulk of flesh above your city is the flesh element itself''.

Cyrus: ''So your saying that big ass ship with flesh covered on it is the dark element of this time''?

Fairy King: ''Noo, you got it all messed up Cyrus, that entire thing is just the flesh element. It's waiting for a time to strike Palm Brinks at its weakest''

Cyrus: ''Great.. everyone still thinks its a space station of some sort, I've got to warn them!''

Spirit Of Vengeance: ''You will stay here with me, don't worry, I'm pretty sure Mr Fairy King here paused the time for you to learn''.

Cyrus: ''Then let us finish this so I can get back, also who are those other people?''

Fairy King: ''These are the people who had stones before you, when you die your spirit comes here''.

Spirit Of Vengeance: ''Its time, come Cyrus, you will see them again''. We vanished back into the shadows.

Spirit Of Vengeance: ''Now, listen, the stone has three different power trees''.

He stood above me as I sat watching him hold the stone...

Spirit Of Vengeance: ''The first is Transformation, sounds like Monica right? But its sorta different, all you have to do is take your enemies blood and pour it on the stone. The stone will absorb it, and you will be able to transform into that figure''.

Cyrus: ''What about objects?''

Spirit Of Vengeance: ''Sadly no, now the second power involves powering large objects with a unlimited supply of energy just as long as the stone keeps in contact with the object such as machinery''.

Cyrus: ''So that's what happened when I put it in the obelisk, the damn beam of light struck my ship!''

Spirit Of Vengeance: ''Your ship can wait, the Aoshima will have to pull it out of the water because you can't, at least not with that stone you possess''.

Cyrus: ''Then whats the third?'' I got up from sitting in the groundless dimension of the realm.

Spirit Of Vengeance: ''Vengeance itself will empower your own body and soul putting you in a state of rage. Your weapon will have a kick to it and your armor will be shielded by a force field keeping you safe from projectiles and up close attacks from foes''.

Cyrus: ''I think.. I've went into that state before?''

Spirit Of Vengeance: ''Yes you have, but be careful because you might just end up hurting one of your allies doing that''.

Cyrus: ''Then I shall watch my strikes, now I need to return back to my world''.

Spirit Of Vengeance: ''Well you've been saved and your body is on a dropship with the rest of your friends, but eh''.

Cyrus: ''But what?!''

Spirit Of Vengeance: ''Eh, you soiled yourself, so.. you may want to change gear. Oh and uh take this armor piece, give it to Monica, it will protect her well''.

Seconds later I awoke laying on a cot beside the wall of the cargo hold as Monica and a medic watched as I recovered.

Medic: ''Hes regained consciousness, admiral, look at me, where are you at right now, do you know?''

Cyrus: ''In a drop ship, the damn letters are right on your flight suit''. He dropped his head with a sigh as Monica reached across him picking up a piece of armor from his other hand hidden beside him.

Cyrus: ''I got that for you, love. What ever happens to us this day just remember we will always be together. But for now I must show you this stone I acquired from the shadow realm''.

Monica: ''Shadow realm?''

Cyrus: ''Yes, I lost consciousness while running because the stone summoned my spirit there to learn how to use the stone. It's a dark misty world full of strange things, I also met this Fairy King guy and some other dude that came from some weird portal. I tell you this, it was not fun what so ever''.

Monica:''The Fairy King himself? Cyrus, your stone, its black!'' She grabbed it examining it.

I sat up on my cot while she sat beside me looking at it...

Cyrus: ''Its the Vengeance stone, it allows me to do some of the most strangest things''.

Monica: ''Cyrus, I never seen such anger and violence with a stone. Even now knowing that you have it, I hope your not that crazed either from it?''

Cyrus: ''No, it's just another side of me''.

Drop Ship Pilot: ''Almost back to Palm Brinks admiral, hold on, getting a incoming transmission, it, it looks like its coming from Colonel Teviel''

Flight Captain: ''On screen now!''

Colonel Teviel appeared on screen under rubble that blazed on fire.

Colonel Teviel: ''This is Teviel, we got a problem, the beast got away. It destroyed the Airstrikers.. I'm heading for Palm Brinks which is a few miles away from here. But I think I can make it''. He said catching his breath from the smoke.

Scientist: ''It looks like the swarm is clearing away from Palm Brinks, it should give you a walk in the park colonel, we will figure out the situation soon''.

Colonel Teviel: ''Ok, thanks for the update''.

Admiral Arix: ''General Kerno, we got some movement from the hulk of junk above you guys, since we moved from beneath it to the outskirts our scanners are showing activity inside.. almost as if the entire thing is alive!''

Max: ''Hey uh, I found Cedric, he was trapped inside the workshop''.

Cedric: ''Did you know its raining fleshy pieces of dirt and crap everywhere in Palm Brinks?''

Admiral Arix: ''No, can you get any better view from underneath it?''

Max: ''Yeah its just a giant mouth underneath this thing, and holy.. RUN!''

Com Tech: ''Sir the object is moving all together, its like a giant monster or something!?''

General Kerno: ''Attention all personnel take...'' It was already to late, the flesh element itself crashed into Palm Brinks making a huge creator of chaos and destruction in the center, the ship wasn't a ship at all. It was a giant hive mind like beast that bolted into the ground making Palm Brinks underneath it its foundation covered in flesh deposits and giant tentacles that ripped outlaying houses apart in a single swipe.

Admiral Arix: ''BREAK OFF, BREAK OFF, TURN THIS SHIP AROUND!''

Com Tech : ''I'm trying!'' Aoshima dodged a tentacle that reached up in the air from the hive mind moving its way down toward Palm Brinks.

Drop Ship Pilot: ''Breaking off, big hostile in the center of Palm Brinks, where the hell do we land now!?''

Flight Captain: ''Fly towards the Aoshima, there's no other way!''

Cyrus: ''WHAT, NO I NEED TO...'' A suitcase falls off the rack knocking him out.

So much for commercial flights..

The Aoshima...

I awoke with my eyes open staring at the ceiling of the cargo bay laying while on another cot, yet again.

If you listen you could hear chatting and large noises outside the dropship.

Drop Ship Pilot: ''Hey wake up, we landed in Aoshima, sit up, slowly''.

Cyrus: ''Oh why am I always getting knocked out?''

Drop Ship Pilot: ''Ha, who knows, anyways, we got tons of problems''.

Cyrus: ''Whats the situation?''

Drop Ship Pilot: ''I don't got time to chat, go speak with the captain or admiral''.

He walks out the doorway as the ship rumbles and shakes making me jump out of the cot. I ran outside of the ship into the fighter bay to see people scrambling about fixing stuff and pushing cargo from left to fight as fighters exited and entered the bay while engineers run by to operate machinery.

Fighter Pilot: ''Ready my ship!''

Engineer: ''Hold on, hold on, making sure your ship doesn't jam up on missiles''.

I walked past the group of engineers in the bay into the corridor with a different interior than the Whirlwind, the hallways are shorter and the elevators are longer.

I stood in the elevator while the music played, how classic, I never had that on my ship.

Ding, the elevator ticked as it opened revealing a huge dome where you can see the entire sky. This was the bridge of Aoshima, the largest I've ever seen filled with Com Techs, computers, railings decorated, and the admiral himself standing in the far distance beside the glass with Monica; Colonel Teviel was in bandages.

Colonel Teviel: ''Ugh, the damn things blast radius hit me, but I will be fine Arix, in the meantime Monica you should go find, well speaking of him.. There he is'' he turned around as Arix stood with his hands crossed behind his back.

Admiral Arix: ''Welcome Admiral, to the Aoshima, Colonel Teviel, you may go on to feast on our hospitality, you need to build your strength up and Monica stay here, I need to talk to the both of you''.

Cyrus: ''Good afternoon Arix, I'm guessing your the other admiral they assigned after me to do the job?''

Admiral Arix: ''No not quite, I was assigned to find you and bring you home''.

Cyrus: ''I'm glad you found me but our home is gone Arix, this scourge has decimated the entire planet which now lays barren''.

Admiral Arix: ''What, no, my wife, my kids, they are all gone?'' He turns around on the rail leaning beside it.

Cyrus: ''Arix its been years after you left from warp that it ever happened, this is our home now, forever until the end''.

Monica: ''Listen, we must figure out a plan on how to rid this creature from our world''.

Cyrus: ''I say we take the fight to it, we can't keep running in the air any longer. Eventually its gonna evolve things that fly and from what I've seen without being blasted by green goo is something I can't even destroy alone, not with just this stone''.

Admiral Arix: ''What do these stones do?'' He examined my stone from a distance.

Monica: ''They give the user powers, we are crusaders battling the dark element. Apparently the dark elements are scattered throughout time and whoever is strong enough to fight them receives the stone, sometimes it takes one and sometimes it takes three to defeat a dark element in each time zone''.

Cyrus: ''So this is why I was chosen, just to defeat a single monster, isn't there more?''

Monica: ''Well there will be more, it all depends on you, now let us rest until tomorrow''.

Admiral Arix: ''Agreed, off to bed now, we will draw our battle plans tomorrow''.

Cyrus: ''Alright, just make sure your starboard isn't drafting off'' I turn around headed for the elevator while checking the monitor he looked my direction once more with a grin nodding his head.

Night came as Monica and I found a bedroom within the barracks that seemed comfortable.

They laid in bed as the moonlight peered bright on the covers. Monica laid beside him cuddled and sound asleep. Cyrus stared at the ceiling thinking about her and whats going to happen tomorrow.

Monica: ''Good morning'' The lights were making the room blurry as I sat up out of bed.

Cyrus: ''I wish we could get in our beds once more''. I stood around the dresser picking out the clothing that was stored last night before we fell asleep.

Admiral Arix: ''Other admiral, heh, please come to the bridge'' he said over the intercom.

Cyrus: ''I can't even escape being called to the bridge in another ship''.

Monica: ''Haha, just go silly, maybe...''.

Admiral Arix: ''Monica and Teviel please report to the bridge''.

Cyrus: ''Haha, looks like your coming with me too''.

Monica: ''…... I'll get my stuff..''.

Shortly we arrived at the bridge, Admiral Arix stood at the console while the Com Tech worked on the computer.

Admiral Arix: ''Ah, good morning, I figured out a plan to strike at the beast but it may be a difficult task''

Teviel walked though the bridge doors to join the group.

Colonel Teviel: ''We got another problem at Palm Brinks, the Ravenous Prime are regrouping there and General Kerno and Max have not been heard of neither has the scientist''.

Monica: ''What, Max, oh no, I think.. he died?''

Cyrus: ''I doubt he died, he might be in Cedric's workshop or some other building but who knows, all I can say is hes probably trying to survive out there''

Admiral Arix: ''Well whatever situation they're in we need to make our move so we can save them''.

Colonel Teviel: ''Whats the plan?''

Cyrus: ''I was wondering the same''. A few fighters fly by the dome as the clouds gathered.

Admiral Arix: ''Colonel Teviel, you and your men will attempt to push the Ravenous Prime into the city, you will have plenty of air support and vehicles at your disposal''.

Colonel Teviel: ''Ok, but what happens after we push them into the city''?

Admiral Arix: ''You and your men will keep any of them from exiting the city, a game of containment of course''.

Colonel Teviel: ''Whats the reason for keeping them in the city''?

Admiral Arix: ''So they can't swarm around our ground crew while we set up artillery shells to bombard the damn monster in the city''.

Cyrus: ''I know what I must do Arix, and Monica is coming with me. After you've pushed the swarm back into the city Monica and I will breach the city entrance fighting our way to the flesh element itself''.

Admiral Arix: ''Flesh element?''

Cyrus: ''Ugh, just go with the plan and everything will be alright. When we get in the city I want you to bombard the flesh element with the shells''.

Colonel Teviel: ''Just in case you need me I will be right outside the entrance, don't be surprised if we push inside the city with a separate group to help you''.

Cyrus: ''Afterward, Monica and I will fight the flesh element and with your help we can defeat it. Remember, it has metal for armor and flesh to attack, this fiend is massive so try not to get hit with any of its tentacles unless you want to die''.

Admiral Arix: ''And I will try to bombard it with the ships flank bursts from the air and artillery strikes from the ground, good luck''.

Cyrus: ''Good luck to you too, try not to bombard us with those shells''.

We turned around heading down the bridge steps exiting the dome into the corridor towards the fighter bay.

Monica: ''I wonder why you made this sword for me''?

Colonel Teviel: ''I've heard he spend a entire night working on that weapon and that its got a special attack power in its runes that empower it''.

Cyrus: ''Looks like you just became a badass, hopefully not to much of one but still its a good weapon''.

Monica: ''Thanks Cyrus, but can we please go to the surface. I want to rescue Max and Cedric as soon as possible''.

Cyrus: ''Sigh, alright, but you owe me for saving him if we do''. We entered the drop ship strapping ourselves into the seats. The pilot took off while Teviel hanged on to a pole above watching the outside of the hanger doors.

Drop Ship Pilot: ''One minute till drop, god be with you all''.

Monica: ''Ouch, Cyrus how do you even sit in these seats when you were in the federation?''

Cyrus: ''Heh''.

Colonel Teviel: ''Trust me, they hurt but they become very comfortable when you escaped from being shot at''.

Drop ship Pilot: ''Approaching landing zone, alright folks make it quick so I can take off, my lunch hour is soon''.

Cyrus: ''Alright, Teviel we will see you on the battlefield soon''.

Colonel Teviel: ''Stay safe you two, don't forget to wait until the artillery strikes the monster before going in''.

The ship took off to another spot where other drop ships carrying huge vehicles and equipment dropped their load and marines to set up in the open fields around the forests of Palm Brinks.

Admiral Arix: ''Everyone read? This is Admiral Arix''.

Cyrus: ''Copy that Arix, the ear piece is working, so how we getting in? The marines haven't done any pushing yet''.

Admiral Arix: ''Hold tight, they will start searching and destroying these creatures making them retreat back into the city. That is when you enter and strike''.

Cyrus: ''Got it''.

Monica: ''Cyrus, what are those things!?''

We turned around as a pack consisting of seven lurkers dashed their way towards us.

Cyrus: ''Lets take em!'' I pulled out my shot pistol blasting two of them while Monica corkscrewed her sword wiping out three others leaving their toxic bodies to rot in the grass.

One of the lurkers jumped on me snapping its jaws trying to bite as the other one jumped on Monica but she kicked it off as it flew into a ditch.

Cyrus: ''Gah, what the hell get it off!'' The lurker snapped and growled clawing its way though my uniform. Eventually I threw it off, as it got up from its fall I shot it blasting the fiend into the bushes.

Colonel Teviel: ''Cyrus keep moving until you reach the outskirts beside the gate entrance''.

Admiral Arix: ''Com Tech, move the ship closer to Palm Brinks, I need to get a closer look at this thing''.

Com Tech: ''What? Are you crazy? Rhat thing will tear us apart if we get too close!''

Admiral Arix: ''Then pull us a little closer but not too close, I don't need its tentacles grabbing our hull''.

Colonel Teviel: ''Just landed in the designated spot, the equipment and artillery is almost set up, we may need more time''

Marines rush by him carrying crates while the artillery cannon rises above the trees aiming for the monster in Palm Brinks.

Admiral Arix: ''We need all cannons operational, cannons one, three, and six are online, still waiting for two, four, and five''.

Colonel Teviel: ''Just hope that damn monster whatever it was doesn't come back''.

Com Tech: ''Admiral, we got a transmission coming in! It seems like its from the.. Hive mind?''

Admiral Arix: ''What? How? That thing is just a mindless fiend!''

Com Tech: ''Patching though!'' The lights dimmed as the screen showed the flesh element itself picking up a computer terminal by its tentacles glaring into the camera...

Flesh Element: ''Shhhhhaaarww, consume, rage... Faster!''

Admiral Arix: ''What are you and why are you here, you have no place on this world, go back to where you came from!''

Flesh Element: ''I.. am a devourer of civilizations, I am your doom, I come to seek antiquity that your race holds.. Surrender and join us or be consumed by my plague!''

Admiral Arix: ''Gosh, you know that is a hard one. You see we humans don't negotiate like that very well so you know what, come and get it''.

Flesh Element: ''Your humor will not save you, we will meet again, very soon''.

Cyrus: ''Teviel, have you set up the artillery yet?''

Colonel Teviel: ''Yes Admiral, now we are moving in on the city with ground teams. Meet you at the gate, Teviel out''.

Transports and fighters filled the skies swarming around the city striking at the flesh element but all strikes were futile.

Transports came down from the sky dropping off marines to assault the city, as they landed on the city limits in the outskirts large tank like vehicles known as obelisks crushed every civilian vehicle on the road as they pushed their way towards the gates.

Colonel Teviel: ''Alright ladies and gentlemen, I want this creature brought down if possible before dark!''

We entered the city limits leading to the gate just in the horizon as the hive mind could be seen from miles away flailing its tentacles up in the air as it spikes them out wiggling itself like a worm as it swayed like a tree in the wind.

Cyrus: ''Come, we must run for the entrance, don't let these vehicles stop you''.

Monica: ''Hold on Cyrus!'' We both gasped for breath since we been running for almost an hour though the woods away from the lurkers that stalked us there.

Cyrus leaned against a vehicle while Monica sat beside him next to the front wheel.

Cyrus: ''That is a long way to the entrance, I don't think we will make it all the way down there in time''

Admiral Arix: ''Don't worry Cyrus your covered, I'm sending you a pick up to drop you at the push zone where Teviel will be, save your energy''

Cyrus: ''Gaha, hha, ok, thanks. Our location is down the city limits just about a few miles from the entrance''.

Admiral Arix: ''Pick up will be there in just a few minutes, they will look for you down the road''.

Colonel Teviel: ''Admiral Arix, should we begin our artillery strikes on the hive mind?''

Cyrus: ''That thing is not a hive mind, its the flesh element, the doom bringer of worlds''

Colonel Teviel: ''Then we will eradicate it once and for all''

Cyrus: ''No you can't, only Monica and I can, this monster is way to powerful for bullets and explosions''

Colonel Teviel: ''We can still distract it with the cannons while you fight it still right?''

Monica: ''Yes''.

The drop ship descends to pick up Cyrus and Monica as it quickly took off to the gate.

Fighters rush past the drop ship to attack the flesh element that twisted itself as a huge mass like funnel shape like a tree in the air as the entire ground of the city turns to flesh engulfing everything in its path.

Missiles and rockets attempt to penetrate its armor but has no effect as they explode only to harm the other Ravenous Prime creatures swarming around it.

Shortly Cyrus and Monica arrived at the new established command site operating outside the city planning each attack, Teviel stood at a holographic table while the dust picked up like a sandstorm, blinding and rigorous.

Cyrus: ''Alright Teviel you head in with your troops and breach the city gate giving us time to sneak past the crossfire between you and the heavy swarm. Once we are in call for artillery strikes on the damn flesh element. Make sure our fighters and drop ships stay clear of the tentacles, lastly after we destroy the creature evacuate the city of all marines cause this place is gonna rock and roll when it does fall''

Colonel Teviel: ''Got it, alright Major move them out, we strike now!''

Major Lercia: ''Yes sir''.

I took Monica into the gates as a whole group of marines rushed inside shooting their way in.

We ran though the fight killing only creatures that stood in our way until we reached the other side of the battle taking place between the Ravenous Prime and the marines as the two endless masses pushed towards each other we pressed on leaving the fight to them...

Along the way we did encounter the strange aliens but we fought on towards the flesh element that stirred in the center flourishing in the wind...

Cyrus ran on its fleshy ground followed by Monica as we dashed for the flesh element but them the fiend made a quake knocking us down as its head twisted towards us, the head was a huge mouth with funnel alined teeth razor sharp spinning around until the dark hole met in the middle, its eyes were huge placed on both sides of the mouth containing predatory lenses as it glared at us spawning its tentacles from the fleshy ground around us creating a wall behind us blocking out any help.

Flesh Element: ''Vermin, you have what I want! Give the stones to me and your little world will be spared as well as your lives!''

Cyrus: ''I highly doubt your going to spare this planet demon, we make our stand here!''

Monica: ''Ugh, I'm tired of this lets just destroy him already!''

Tentacles spawned out of the ground creating a cage around Cyrus as tendrils pushed Monica off onto the ground.

A swarm of strange alien forms surrounded us as they snarled whipping their tails around ready to pounce.

Cyrus: ''AHHH, YOUR ON''! I gripped my stone overpowering me with incredible strength making me glow bright light blue neon the same colors as my bike; I ripped though the tentacle like bars dashing towards the head of the flesh element as it opens its head twisting its large neck to the side to swipe me in one bite horizontally.

Taking out my energy hammer I sliced the inside of his mouth causing the head to pull away fling its head up with a roar shaking the ground.

Flesh Element: ''This world can be the both of ours, think of what we can accomplish ruling the universe!''

Cyrus: ''I'd rather not, and take my word for it, you will not exist to see that day ever come to pass, not now, not ever. Prepare to meet your own doom''

Monica: ''One chance Cyrus, one chance, go and face him up at his peak, I will stay here and fight off the rest of the horde now go!''

Cyrus came to her with a kiss staring deep into her eyes only to chase after the flesh elements head as it retreated back into a large hanger like door deep within the depths of the creature; suddenly the whole monster began to transform into a huge ship of flesh and metal combined folding me inside a dark corridor striped with flesh everywhere, as for Monica she ended up inside another part of the ships dark interior.

Colonel Teviel : ''This is Teviel, the bloody thing has lifted off as a ship in mid air and is taking Cyrus and Monica with them!''

Admiral Arix: ''WHAT!? AI track that target, we are going into space! Com Tech flank systems online, aim and shoot at that thing with all we got!''

Com Tech: ''Yes admiral!''

Admiral Arix: ''Attention all fighters, engage the enemy ship, I need a drop ship to report back to the hanger, all ground teams clean up Palm Brinks, do a heavy sweep I don't care if you have to check the sewers, get down there!''

Colonel Teviel: ''I'm in route to Aoshima on a drop ship admiral, be there in about four minutes!''

AI: ''Sir, unknown anomaly increasing speed!''

Admiral Arix: ''Follow it, we can't lose the admiral!''

Com Tech: ''But you are the admiral!?''

Admiral Arix: ''The other one you idiot, just keep working! If we lose them there is no telling what that thing will do!''

AI: ''Warning, asteroid field, proceed with caution!''

Admiral Arix: ''Asteroid field, why the asteroid fields?''

Com Tech: ''It looks like ship is slowing down, sir our ship is too large to enter the asteroid field, should we sent in the fighters and transports?''

AI: ''The ship as begun to lay dormant in the middle of the asteroid field, we need to take action from a different prospective''.

Colonel Teviel: ''I will lead a few drop ships into the asteroid field, we will attempt to dock with the other ship to rescue Monica and the admiral''.

Admiral Arix: ''In that case I will have to send in fighters to protect you from whatever that creature has in store for us''.

The flesh element paused in space surrounded by a asteroid belt as it acted as immunity to the Aoshima's movement and firepower. Fighters from the Aoshima flew into the belt as hive monsters spawned on the flesh element's hull as a counter from being swarmed...

Flight Commander: ''Spread out, destroy their enemy fighters!''

Com Tech: ''Uh sir, we got a problem!''

Admiral Arix: ''Report!'' Com Tech brings up a 3-D hologram of the battlefield in space...

Com Tech: ''Incoming enemy fighters, it looks like they are taking a detour around the dog fighting towards us!''

Colonel Teviel: ''I'm almost to the flesh element's hanger, its pretty dark in there from here but I managed to break though the fighting, wait a second, it looks, oh shit, pilot evasive maneuvers now!'' The hull of the ship spawned fleshy turrets armed with rapid firing biological acid rounds capable of disintegrating star ship hulls.

Aboard the Hive ship...

Cyrus: ''Ugh''. Cyrus looked up in the dark cold and quiet room filled with fleshy mass covering the walls.

I got up as my breath faded away in a ghastly flight out of the room, vents and the walls around the compartment sub level one raddled with noises like something was there.

Radio: ''…... This is Colonel Teviel, Cyrus, Monica, do you read over?''

Cyrus tuned down his radios volume as it made a echo throughout the dark corridors.

''Hiss'', the sound grew louder as Cyrus backed up inside the room full of crates and shelves.

Cyrus backed up into a wall staring through the doorway were there was little light he could see a humanoid figure appeared in the hallway unable for Cyrus to get detail out of it he did not wait to see, the only thing he could do is hide due to the fact his missing weapons he had to find inside the compartment when he fell in were scattered.

Flesh Element: ''I may not know exactly where you are inside of me, but my minions will find you and they will bring you a terrifying death, should you succeed in finding me within the ship itself I will make sure you do not make it out alive for you have caused enough trouble already''.

The sound echoed though the hallways knowing I was inside, but not where I exactly was inside which gave me the advantage of sneaking past a few unwanted figures that entered the room.

''Hiss, we know your in here, we have your scent, give in and join us human!'' The voice said with a terrorizing shriek as they scavenged around the room looking for me.

The only weapon I truly had was my stone, and since I had it a plan came along with it.

Cyrus laid on top of a shelf watching the butcher class alien known to be harvested from humans turning them into twisted cannibalistic beast armed with talon like blades grown out of their arms and sometimes they came with a tail walk around searching for him.

Cyrus: ''Hmm I could just empower myself with my armor making me a juggernaut for only a few seconds, that way I could kill both of them and transform into one of them giving me a disguise'' Cyrus thought to himself.

Colonel Teviel: ''Admiral, we had to pull up from the flesh element, its hanger doors are sealed shut and there is no signal coming from Monica but we do have Cyrus on a low signal within the ship''.

Admiral Arix: ''We will need to deploy drop pods within the hull meaning we will have to risk a full out assault on the ship, knowing what that thing will do we must be ready to evacuate the ship rather if there is dog fighting in between or not the drop ships will have to fly though it or around it to get back to us, do you understand how much this will cost us if we fail Teviel?''

Colonel Teviel: ''Then lets make this chance our one and only to save man kind, I will lead the attack group assaulting the ship while you deal with the airspace, so how many transports are we sending?''

Admiral Arix: ''The whole division, that means we got almost a hundred drop ships and a thousand of fighters all out at once while almost our entire marine core is out of the Aoshima fighting on that bug infested ship risking their own lives to save two of the most important people in the universe''.

General Kerno: ''Admiral, this is Kerno, we finally got our Coms array back online thanks to the help of your marines, we been barricaded within the command center all this time, the scientist and Max have been rescued from the workshop and the research center, we have also uncovered the Whirlwinds bridge out of the water on the beach but the rest of it remains dormant underwater''.

Admiral Arix: ''Stay on the planet and rebuild, we will save Cyrus and Monica and bring them home, don't you worry''.

Colonel Teviel: ''Sir the drop pods are ready and the men are saddled up and good to go!''

Com Tech: ''Admiral if we aim our pods just right we may have them burrow in a systematic formation in the flesh elements hull, but we may spark a chance of losing some in outer space''.

Admiral Arix: ''When you have your target launch them, we can always recover our missed drop pods later''.

Com Tech: ''Aye sir, getting my mark''. The tech alines a holographic grid showing the battlefield as the two ships ran parallel within the asteroid field while both fighters of enemy and friend swarmed like locust with explosions filling the heat of battle.

Colonel Teviel: ''This is Teviel, the drop ships are nearly ready, we need Cyrus or Monica to activate the hanger doors on that thing so we can land our troops upon its barren interior!''

General Kerno: ''Admiral, we just discovered a strange portal that had opened up near the mountain of fire and stone''.

Admiral Arix: ''Portal?''

Scientist: ''Yes a portal has opened up by itself near the Whirlwinds entry to the planet years ago''.

Cedric: ''Good news everyone, the spores have disappeared, I'm now currently working on a new piece of technology, I don't know when it will be finished but I will let ya know''.

Cyrus laid watching the two fiends scavenge through the room on the prowl.

I grabbed the stone with my hand making a fist as I jumped off the shelf empowering me with vengeance instability, the two fiends turned around hissing defending their position.

''There he is, get the prey'' one of them said to another as we both ran towards each other only for me to slam my armored overpowered body against one of them crushing them to the ground while the next one flew from the impact into a shelf next to a vent.

Both Ravenous warriors were out cold, the stone powered down making the darkness resume within the room as Cyrus bent down to draw blood from the creatures arm as its blood drained into the stone it was absorbed, now the process was complete, I disguised myself as the warrior class of the Ravenous Prime.

It felt weird, like part of me was taken away, but I still retained my memory and control like a dream.

Into the shadows I lurked among many others that have failed, they didn't even notice me since they were too busy looking for me then my transformation.

Still I feared for Monica's safety aboard this hulk of carrion as it swarmed with creatures of the dark, even ghosts roamed the hallways in their torment of seeking out the living.

This ship wasn't just for the Ravenous Prime, but for the evil itself to manifest in it.

Immediately dozens of drop pods hit the hull of the flesh element burrowing into it landing its troops among the inside, drop ships began to approach the ship as its turrets were stripped off its hull.

In a matter of seconds, the ship became a battlefield of its own between darkness and mankind, realizing the solders may not recognize me I reverted back into my original form, as the stone dimmed so did the light, but I forgot one last thing, the creatures turned to me within the dark corridor near the hanger bay twisting their heads with a evil smile and widen jaws as their eyes gave a glare that was frightening enough to make you freeze.

And so they chased me though the nightmarish halls of the void, and upon my run I stumbled across my energy hammer and shot pistol that hung by a pipe from my fall inside the ship.

The pipe dangled above a huge hole leading back to where I landed and two hallways were split in between on each side as lights from the battle outside of the ship peered in but thankfully the vacuum of space wasn't present...

Behind me a couple of ghosts and warriors swarmed the hall forming a wall of chaos as they pushed up towards me like a wall with spikes ready to kill their victim...

I jumped for the pipe hanging on to it with both hands as I try to wrap my holster carrying the shot pistol around my arm and my energy hammer on my back, it wasn't long when the pipe began to crack forcing me to jump...

When I jumped I only landed on the edge gripping the edge of the hallway as I dangled looking below at the room where awoke upon my fall, the warriors stood at the edge of the other hallway on the other side of the cliff taunting me as the ghosts flew around the funnel like area spinning around me like sharks in the water from above in the air...

The flesh element grew aware of the marines inside its own hull killing its minions, so without a doubt the ship shaken with pain and quaked spawning tentacles and higher class hive monsters to counter them.

In a matter of minutes the assault upon the ship was stalled, the fight was almost to a stalemate in the lower compartments of the ship.

Marines within the ship eventually were suppressed by the enemy advances countering their attack from floor vents to intersections among the hallways.

My hands gripped the the edge of the hallway began to slip causing me to pull up and over the edge only to roll over on the floor from exhaustion and fear.

As drop pods burrowed into the ship the flesh element began to spawn additional tentacles to rip the pods off its hull throwing them into space.

Admiral Arix: ''Admiral are you there?''

Cyrus: ''Yeah... I'm here'' he said as he got up on his feet.

Adrmial Arix: ''We need to locate Monica, her whereabouts have disappeared within the ship''.

Cyrus: ''When was the last time you saw her!?''

Admiral Arix: ''She was heading for the hanger attempting to open the doors, this is just feedback from a few marines fighting their way though''.

Cyrus: ''I've got to find here, we got separated during the launch, tell Teviel to hold up on his transports until I can find the console that will open the door''.

Admiral Arix: ''Be careful, there is more then just hive monsters that go bump in the night in the hallways and compartments''.

Through the darkness shadows appear from down the hallway moving towards my direction as the hive warriors disappear into the vents from the other side of the collapsed hallway.

Suddenly part of the hallway exploded with a huge gap in the wall as three marines ran out of with their shoulder lights flickering around the hallway, as they breached they saw me running towards them.

Two of the shadowy figures flew towards two of the marine solders possessing them with dark quality's as their suits were gripped by chains of ghastly dark powers, only turning against the marine that was left taking their new dark weapon and stabbing the marine in the back throwing him into the wall.

Next they turned to me but without hesitation I grabbed my shot pistol firing at them as I dodged multiple projectiles from the rifles that the possessed solders had which were no longer rounds of ballistic weaponry, but something else.

Corrupted Marine: ''FIRE, FIRE, KILL HIM, BRING HIS CORPSE TO US!''

Cyrus: ''Fuck, Arix could use some support here!''

Admiral Arix: ''I can't do anything within the confined space of that ship, I can give the remnant marine forces In the area your location but it will take some time!''

Cyrus: ''On second thought, keep our forces in defensive positions until I can open the hanger doors, the force fields should activate when I do''.

Cyrus aimed his shot pistol at one of the possessed marines tearing him apart as his corpse fell to the ground stiff, the next marine fired at Cyrus causing him to stay in cover until the suppression was over.

After the marine stopped firing Cyrus shot back only to miss as the possessed marine phased out of image mirroring itself dodging the attack.

Cyrus: ''Gah, what the hell''! The marine shot back fleshy hooks towards Cyrus but missed hitting the back of the wall bouncing off as Cyrus took cover behind a corner of the hallway the marine reeled its hooks back to shoot once again only to miss.

Colonel Teviel: ''I need you to open the hanger doors admiral''.

Cyrus: ''Kind of busy at the moment Teviel'' Cyrus dodges another hook as the marine pulls out its rifle to shoot Cyrus with a type of dark projectile generated by the spirit possessing the marine.

Possessed Marine: ''You shall not destroy the master''! He shot again and again with unlimited power, but Cyrus pulled out a item given to him by Monica before the departure to the real world and figured out it was a flash light with a laser pointer only to shine it upon this creature it let go of the marine dropping him to the floor while it crept further into the darkness down the foggy flesh covered hallway.

Cyrus: ''Err, I had enough of this, marine wake up, tell me whats going on''! Cyrus sits the marine against the wall waking him up.

Marine: ''Ughhh, I.. what happened?''

Cyrus: ''You were possessed now on your feet, your gonna help me open the hanger doors''.

Marine: ''We just came back from there, its overrun, they, they captured Monica but I don't know, I don't know where they, they, took her''. The marine got up while Cyrus helped him to his feet.

Cyrus: ''Then opening our hanger door is the first objective, I need to find Monica, I hope they haven't done anything to her or I will kill them!''

Marine: ''The compartment above us leads to the hanger control room, there is some marines holding out up there but I doubt they will for long, but the compartment above is also ripped apart from our flak bursts so there is some zero gravity going on up there!''

Cyrus: ''Well lets continue moving before any of those ghosts come back to possess one of us, in the meantime keep alert, you never know what will come through the vents and the shadows of the hallway''.

Colonel Teviel: ''Where are you guys, the hull of this thing is windswept with turrets and tentacles all over it, we need a place to land now!''

Cyrus: ''Teviel back away from the ship until we can open the hanger doors!''

Sounds of fire and battle cries could be heard all around the ship, even the vents raddled and indications of movement turned to nothing but dust in the air.

Admiral Arix: ''We have some extra drop pods, should we launch them into the hull of the flesh element?''

Cyrus: ''Launch them towards the hanger bay, hopefully the damn tentacles above the hull don't rip them off''.

The flesh element's ship was like a giant hunk of metal covered in flesh and spiked with tentacles, the head of the flesh element resided deeper within the ship protected by its minions and locked down doors and hallways.

The fighters of the Aoshima eventually pushed the enemy fighters back towards the flesh element giving them the ability to destroy the turrets off the hull saving the transports from becoming sitting ducks.

Flesh Element: ''HAHAHHAA, Cyrus, I have your precious Monica, if you wish to save her, face me at my chamber, if you do not she will be used to reproduce my new alien army!''

Cyrus: ''You fucking monster release her before I kill you where ever you are!''

Flesh Element: ''We shall see, until then, my minions will feast on your friends!''

Everything grew quiet as the marine loaded is weapon checking himself on supplies, the fighters outside began their run on the hull swooping by it making sure there was no tentacle nor turret that remained.

Just as the marines thought they had the upper hand the flesh element itself created a barrier between space and time itself causing the fighters to explode or retreat back into the airspace full of dog fighting.

Colonel Teviel shoved the drop ship pilot off his seat gripping the command module attempting to dodge the new found dimension the new dark element had created.

The rest of the drop ship fleet broke off towards the Aoshima while Teviel's drop ship continued to pursue the flesh element riding along side the barrier.

Everything on the ship was paused, every action, every movement, even the fog and dust were still in midair, Cyrus looked beside him to see the marine frozen in time, even the minions on the ship froze, there was no temperature, nothing to feel, the only thing left to feel was hatred towards the element, but then a signal, a federation signal remained.

Cyrus examined the marine frozen where he stood in time, the barrier that formed around the flesh element froze everything inside of it besides Cyrus for a unknown reason.

Colonel Teviel: ''Hello, anyone, this is Colonel Teviel reporting in from the drop ship Echo-90 anyone, everything froze, does anyone read me!''

Cyrus: ''Cyrus here, I read you Teviel, everything froze, wheres your location?''

Colonel Teviel: ''Your not gonna believe me when I tell you this but I've crashed inside the hanger, the hanger doors were opened for some reason when I flew in between when the barrier activated and the space outside''.

Cyrus: ''We were probably separated from the others''. Cyrus walks down the hallway at a fast pace heading for the compartment above him that led out to the hanger bay full of space junk and fleshy pods.

Colonel Teviel: ''Well I'm out here walking around and I don't see any friendly's, whats happened down here?''

Cyrus: ''The flesh element was trying to prevent any additional reinforcement from entering the ship and the hanger was overrun by a counter attack''.

Colonel Teviel: ''Must of been heated down here, if we can link up at the hanger bay we may be able to team up against this creature''.

Cyrus: ''Teviel, only I can destroy him, the only thing I need you do at this point in time is to watch my back, now when we link up we will have to move towards the center of its nesting chamber no doubt it will be swarmed but time has froze so we can get around the forces no problem''.

The interior of the ship was a walk in the park, it was like walking through a museum of statures that stood at the height of warfare.

Flesh Element: ''Haha you fools, this time seal that you have placed will not stop me, I will get rid of this soon!''

Colonel Teviel: ''Time seal?''

Cyrus: ''I have no idea, I haven't had any seal before, somebody must be on the ship besides us''.

Colonel Teviel: ''Then let us join together quickly, I'm inside my ship and I have it locked down just in case something out there tries to kill me''.

Cyrus: ''There is nothing, time has stopped and I doubt there is something on the ship besides the flesh element to harm you''.

Colonel Teviel: ''Well I hear strange noises outside of the ship, it sounds like something is moving around out there''.

Cyrus: ''Stay in there, I'm a corridor away''.

Colonel Teviel: ''Im gonna take a peek outside''. Teviel lifts the top hatch, a claw grips his head throwing him out of the ship into nearby cargo.

Strinfekal The Ravager: ''We meet again Teviel, hahahahah, so weak without your friends'' he picks him up throwing him into the dash board of the drop ship cracking it.

Colonel Teviel: ''Ahh, err'' Teviel rolls off the dash board onto the ground as Strinfekal the behemoth that chased Teviel before has the upper hand on his revenge approaches him ready for a finisher.

His wings and exoskeleton a quarter of the hanger bay crushing and ramming cargo and other fleshy pods out of the way made him look like a giant demon from hell.

Colonel Teviel: ''So we meet again, you have gotta larger then last time''.

Teviel gets up struggling to his feet as he pulls out his rifle.

Strinfekal The Ravager: ''The master has plans for me, and so I have plans for you human''.

Strinfekal grabs Teviel with one hand lifting him up to his multiple jagged mouth full of sharp teeth and jaw talons.

Strinfekal The Ravager: ''Haaaa, puny weakling, you could have been much more, for now I shall devour you''! He begins to pull Teviel to his mouth as Teviel struggles to break free from his grip.

Cyrus: ''I think not, put my friend down monster''! Cyrus walks through a set of doors leading out to the hanger as Strinfekal turns to reply.

Strinfekal The Ravager: ''Oh, we have another puny human, well I shall consume you as well''.

Cyrus: ''Hmp, hahahaaa, you have no idea'' the stone glows bright red as the powers of vengeance and darkness combined form put Cyrus in a avatar state lifting him in mid air as he begins to shoot hot dark plasma like projectiles towards the colossal fiend.

Strinfekal The Ravager: ''Hahaa, you think you can defeat.. Whahaaa'' The projectiles hit him penetrating his armor disintegrating part of his flesh.

Strinfekal The Ravager: ''RAWWW''! Strinfekal drops Teviel making Teviel get up to run for cover as Strinfekal moves backward crushing tons of debris.

Strinfekal The Ravager: ''ERR, you will not beat me''! Strinfekal spawns two flesh turrets and starts firing back, the projectiles hit me doing little damage since I'm resistant to any attack in my avatar state, but after a few hits the stone stopped the avatar effect returning me to normal.

Cyrus: ''Shit, this stone isn't working right!''

Strinfekal The Ravager: ''Hahaha, seems like your power has ran out!'' He begins to approach me at full speed charging towards us.

Colonel Teviel: ''Its looks like your time has ran out'' Teviel activates the crane inside the hanger swinging it around hitting Strinfekal through mid air out of the hanger doors only to freeze in space and time.

Cyrus: ''Yeah, good work Teviel, since that thing has been eliminated, we can now proceed as planned''.

Colonel Teviel climbed down the ladder off the crane, the blast doors beside the hanger opened revealing a long and strange hallway, leading towards the the inner chamber of the flesh element.

Cyrus: ''Excellent!''

Colonel Teviel: ''Don't get your hopes up just yet, the flesh element seems stronger then anything we have ever faced''!

Cyrus: ''So, whatever happened in the past we conquered, we don't need to jinx ourselves now, we got a planet to win and its ours not theirs''.

Colonel Teviel: ''I understand about that part its just how the hell are we going to destroy that thing!''

Cyrus: ''Well, I have no idea, but it seems powerful enough to freeze itself in a time shell, since everything is frozen we would be able to find the chamber unharmed''.

Colonel Teviel: ''So where is Monica at, I heard she disappeared?''

Cyrus and Teviel start running towards the new found hallway that had opened up.

Cyrus: ''She was captured, the flesh element is planning something that will spring their evolution of the hive, I don't know what it will do to her and I don't want to find out, got a weapon?''

Colonel Teviel: ''Heh, always'' Teviel pulls out his rifle handing it to Cyrus as they walk down the tunnel like hall that was dark and dusty filled with rotten flesh and carrion all over the walls and tiles on the floor.

Flesh Element: ''YOUR HEART IS WEAK BOY, YOU AND YOUR KIN WILL NOT PREVAIL!''

Colonel Teviel: ''Ugh doesn't he ever shut up?''

Cyrus: ''Calm yourself, its just trying to drive us insane, it knows we are close''.

Colonel Teviel: ''Wouldn't this thing attack us with its minions?''

Cyrus: ''I have no idea what has happened, the only thing I know is that time froze and without the help of its minions its pretty much vulnerable at this point in time, heh''.

At the end of the hallway came a great door of steel and flesh interlocked together sealing the door shut.

Colonel Teviel: ''If time stopped then who or what did this?''

Cyrus: ''Teviel I have no clue who or what did this, but whoever it is may be helping us, lets just hope they aren't against us, now we need to get past this door, it seems like it leads to the chamber but there is no inscription or anything to open it''.

Colonel Teviel: ''Destroy the door?''

Cyrus: ''Its too big and the door is solid shut, hold on a second, there is another barrier coating this door, it must be protecting it from forced entry''.

Colonel Teviel: ''Christ, this monster loves locking things down, fuck, now whats the plan?!''

Cyrus: ''I...I have no clue how to get past this, the barrier is something I can't destroy''

For a while we sat against the walls next to the door thinking our way though, there had to be someway to get past it but we still continued to wonder.

Aoshima.. (Present Time)

Admiral Arix: ''What the hell just happened?''

AI: ''It looks like from my scans this creature has formed some sort of shell or shield around itself, but we can't penetrate the barrier!''

Com Tech: ''INCOMING SIR, SOME STRANGE BEAM, ITS COMING FROM THE PLANET!''

Admiral Arix: ''Wait, WHAT, GET A LOCK ON IT!''

The beam pasted by the Aoshima like a comet flaring its bright white and crystal lights as it reached from the planet towards the Flesh Elements barrier passing right though it entering the ship.

AI: ''I can't, the scanner is jammed, how is this stupid thing jammed it was working a minute ago!''

Com Tech: ''Whatever it is, it maybe trying to attack the flesh element?''

Admiral Arix: ''We can't see anything from outside its barrier, what must of happened was a time flux, ever heard of one?''

Com Tech: ''Uh, no sir, never heard of it''.

Admiral Arix: ''I'm not too into it myself but from what I heard its where time and space separate causing a bubble or window though time where everything has paused, whatever caused that to happen must have been powerful''.

Com Tech: ''Incoming transmission from Cedric''.

Cedric: ''Arix, did you see that? It came from the stone hedge below!''

Max: ''Evening, sorry for the hacking, I just need everyone's attention, the portal that opened up from Whirlwinds appearance six years ago has now entered Palm Brinks, we can see the world on the other side, its a beautiful place, this leads back six years in the past to the other world from my calculations''.

Max's screen gets pushed aside as Cedric's screen pops up on the window inside the bridge...

Cedric:''Gonna have to do better then that my boy, aye now, we have tons of signals all around''.

Gaspard: ''Now that the portal has opened he now has a choice''.

Fairy King: ''Don't underestimate him, he may choose to stay and there for, the future will never be the same''.

Alfred: ''And if he does stay, what will happen?''

Fairy King: ''The future will become unclear, something not even I can see into the future but if he does leave, then there will be once again another dark element''.

Gaspard: ''Another?''

Spirit of Vengeance arrives from a dark spiraling portal baring a massage.

Fairy King: ''Ah welcome Vengeance Element, what news do you bring?''

Spirit of Vengeance: The boy lives, but he has ran across a situation where he is troubled, you should take a look otherwise this so called future will be nothing more but bleak''.

Alfred: ''Send us back to the physical world, we can fight it, end it, the future will be filled with peace once more!''

Fairy King: ''Do you realize what will happen if I do send everyone back to the world of the living?''

The fairy king walks towards his garden in the paradise only to pick up a flower.

Gaspard: ''It will allow us only to live the rest of the remainder of our lives, stuck within the physical world until death or so on''.

Fairy King: ''See this sun flower''.

The sun flower only has one pedal on it.

Fairy King: ''This represents Cyrus, a single pedal he is, and since he has no help from his friends, he is not strong enough, see the middle of the flower, that is the flesh element, dark and its powers are beyond normal, but when you have more pedals on the flower''.

He takes his hand waving it across the flower as it sprouts multiple pedals around it.

Fairy King: ''The flesh element is not so powerful anymore, now do you see?''

Alfred: ''Take us back, I don't care what happens, I'd rather live the rest of my life knowing I did something then dieing for nothing''.

Gaspard: ''Well, I guess I could spend the rest of my days on a airship''.

Fairy King: ''Haha, you will be surprised, now, take the others with you that fought in the first war, anyone that is old will revert back to their younger years of aging''.

Fairy King: ''But before you go, take this, it should unlock a door that has been kept secret for a long time, something you and every other stone wielder should know about''.

Colonel Teviel: ''Ugh, any ideas'' he bags his head back on the wall staring up at the gloomy sealing''.

Cyrus: ''Nope, whaaa, whats that, its so bright''! Down the hallway was a beam of light twisting towards them rushing past all the frozen figures lighting up the dark hallway as it travels.

Colonel Teviel: ''I see it, be on guard''! Both of them stood up right in front of its path waiting for it to get closer''.

Cyrus: ''Whatever it is, it seems friendly''.

The beam of light stopped revealing multiple ghastly parts pulling out of it landing on the ground only to reveal familiar figures.

Colonel Teviel: ''Gah, whats happening!?''

Cyrus: ''Hehe, back up''.

The figures revealed themselves as the bright lights disengaged escaping out the hallway.

Gaspard: ''Welcome back to the land of the living, the hell, where are we?''

Cyrus: ''You again, how, uh, never mind, your aboard the flesh element and we need your help''.

Alfred: ''Hello Cyrus, we come here to help you fight this fiend and bring pe...''

Cyrus: ''Just hold on a second, this door is pissing me off, anybody know how to get in?''

Gaspard holds up a stone in his hand raising it towards the door as a beam of light hits a hidden point in the door cause dust and dirt to fall from the ceiling.

The door clicks and huge bolts twist opening the doors showing a huge dome like chamber with huge glass panes above it revealing the stars and the barrier outside.

The dome was filled with flesh as it mostly was made up of flesh and metal, corpses arise from the flesh to examine the group as they walked across a metal bridge leading to the center of the dome.

In the center was a round metal platform, filled with computer terminals and many other rusty devices.

Cyrus ahead of the group looks up to see the stars filling the sky above as strange symbols appeared around the room floating in mid air...

Gaspard: ''What is this place?''

Cyrus: ''Gahh'' I clutch my stone against my chest.

Spirit of Vengeance: ''You, have entered the temple of time, a once glorious structure that stood high in the mountains locked away from mortals or at least hidden until now, this creature has stole it ripping the building from its foundations using the temple as a gateway to this time period''.

Alfred: ''Whats wrong with Cyrus?''

Gaspard: ''His stone calls to him, leave him be for now''.

Colonel Teviel: ''What is a building like this doing inside a ship''

Gaspard: ''The flesh mend the metal and compartments together, keeping everything in tact''.

Cyrus: ''How do I stop this thing, whatever it was seems too powerful for me to stop alone''.

Spirit of Vengeance: ''There will be a moment when it shows its weakness, word of advice, patience, remember that, for when the time comes you must strike, good bye... for now''.

The shade disappeared into the air as the stone glowed bright returning me back to the physical world.

Not to far from where I stood was Monica all coiled up against the wall underneath the platform as the tentacles and growth kept her quiet. Her saliva drained down her neck and her sweat dripped to the fleshy floor.

Everywhere we looked the entire room was like a huge arena, glass panes above revealing the stars, a dome like atmosphere and down below was covered all around the platform in flesh and metal.

Alfred: ''Found a terminal, it must have been rearranged when this creature took this place as its own''.

Gaspard: ''Question is, where is he''.

Cyrus: ''Your right, he should..'' tentacles spawn out of the walls dashing their way towards the group as creatures from the dark spawn from the flesh and metal below only to be risen in strange unique figures.

Cyrus: ''Whaa, stay together!'' Alfred summons his power hammer from a scroll containing the pieces of his life before he died.

Gaspard and Alfred get backed up into the fight as tentacles swing their talons around attempting to hit them.

Colonel Teviel: ''Oh shit!'' Teviel takes out his pistol to shoot a couple of spawns surrounding him in the terminal.

Cyrus went into avatar mode taking out his shot pistol aiming for the crowd of spawns surrounding Teviel.

With one blast, wiping the entire crowd apart with brute force as limbs fly off platform.

At last the beast rises up from the nothingness of the flesh and metal causing a devastating effect shaking the dome spawning more tentacles as its head twists above Cyrus to form a massive mouth covered with teeth.

Cyrus: ''Gah, Teviel get out of the terminal, ahhhhh!'' Cyrus gets hit with a tentacle swooping about only to get smacked into the ground as the flesh element itself arrives inside the dome rising above the platform in the middle as Teviel looks outside the windows of the terminal running for the exit.

Alfred: ''Err, where the hell are these things coming from, they just keep coming!''

Alfred swings his mighty power hammer smacking spawns all around him almost hitting Gaspard into the wall of the outer dome.

Gaspard: ''Watch where your swing that thing!'' Gaspard slashes one spawn and then another fighting his way through the swarm of spawns and tentacles towards the platform in the center.

The flesh element viciously climbed on top of the terminal as its claws grip the edges lifting itself upon the top of it overlooking the entire dome.

Cyrus gets up from the ground as he picks up his energy hammer in one hand and his stone in the other.

Flesh Element: ''There is no escape this time boy, hand over the stone and die''! Cyrus looks up at the flesh element as its colossal head twists to the side and wings appear with tentacles spreading outward towards the top of the dome as its shadow covers half of the room.

Cyrus: ''Your not the one for negotiating I see, well, bring it''! Teviel pulls out his radio.

Colonel Teviel: ''I think its above me, I'm inside the terminal and its body is just all over the damn place on the windows, I also found a door leading downstairs but I can't get inside''.

Cyrus pulls out his radio backing up as the flesh element descends downward pulling itself with its claws to the ramp blocking the door to the terminal.

Cyrus: ''Hold on there Teviel, can't get to you''.

Colonel Teviel: ''What, why not?''

Cyrus: ''Remember the flesh element from before?''

Colonel Teviel: ''Eh yeah''.

Cyrus: ''Its bigger then I thought''.

Flesh Element: ''RAWWW'' It swings its claws at Cyrus missing him as he jumps back out of the way only to fire multiple plasma like projectiles towards Cyrus once more...

Cyrus: ''Alfred, Gaspard, where are you guys?!''

Alfred: ''Busy at the moment'' Alfred was pushing back a spawn as it gripped onto his hammer biting it as Alfred tried to rip him off of it.

Gaspard: ''Hmm, hold on Cyrus'' Gaspard grabs Alfred by the scuff of his armor and they blink on top of the ramp teleporting near Cyrus.

Alfred: ''Waa, I was in the middle of killing that thing!''

Gaspard: ''Hold your tongue, we got a bigger guy to kill!''

Cyrus: ''Any ideas?''

The flesh element moved closer with every passing second dashing towards them pulling itself claw by claw at a time.

Teviel backs up into a button and by mistake time around the ship resumed and the barrier fell opening space and time putting the ship back in its normal place.

The barrier disappeared revealing the nebula's and asteroids of space as Cyrus and the flesh element clashed together in a duel between claw, tentacle, talons, and his own energy hammer.

The doors shut behind them sealing the temple from the rest of the ship, the runes glow rapidly as the energy increased in the room making them unstable.

Alfred held off the remnant spawns and tentacles while Gaspard and Cyrus fought the flesh element, suppressed by massive tentacles and claws known to rip them apart, still they fought''.

Again and again the mighty beast strike with its claws.

Every swing came with a clash of flesh and steel.

Alfred: ''How are we going to defeat this creature?!''

Every time the flesh element moved there was a opening behind it leading to the terminal.

Cyrus:''I have an Idea, but you got to buy me some time''! The flesh element spawned tentacles swooping the entire ramp knocking everyone to their feet.

Gaspard: ''Errr'' Gaspard and the rest of the group got back up while he continue swinging his sword against the swarm.

The hull quaked with every bombing run, and the assault still continued outside the seal doors of the temple.

Eventually the flesh element had opened up its weak point revealing a black orb in its chest spiraling about powering the creature, it was a sight to see.

Cyrus activated his stone into avatar mode and jumped on the creatures scaly body running up it to hit the orb.

Gaspard and Alfred fight off the remaining tentacles that appear from the blight below them.

Colonel Teviel: ''Admiral where are you?''

Cyrus: ''In a minute Teviel, this thing isn't letting us past it''

Countering Cyrus as he attempt to strike was a swing of a tentacle whipping him down to the ground as the claws try to grab the others.

Cyrus runs towards the beast only to jump over its arms sliding under its belly reaching the other side.

Gaspard: ''We will hold him while you save Monica, go, now!''

Cyrus nods his head as Teviel opens the terminal doors allowing him to enter.

Colonel Teviel: ''Sealing the doors!''

Cyrus: ''This must be the control center for the entire ship''.

Colonel Teviel: ''That is what I been examining and the door is sealed shut with another barrier.''

Cyrus: ''Don't worry I have something that will open it''

Alfred: ''Hurray up, this thing is backing us towards the door!''

Cyrus: ''Be there in a second hold on!''

Cyrus raises the stone pointing towards the door causing it to open revealing steps that spiral downward into a room that was like a basement.

Outside the terminal spawns swarm around outside beating on the windows as the flesh element keeps Gaspard and Alfred busy.

Cyrus and Teviel run down the misty steps to find Monica strapped naked into the wall with fleshy tubes and veins running along her skin line.

Cyrus: ''Monica''! Cyrus tries to rip the fleshy deposits off of her while Teviel spots him.

Cyrus: ''Err this is strong, I need a knife, do you have a combat knife on you?''

Colonel Teviel: ''Yeah here take this quickly'' he reaches into his side pocket to hand Cyrus the knife.

Monica awakens from her deep sleep.

Monica: ''AH, AHH, get me out of here''! The veins held her down as the fleshy tubes began to pump chemicals and foreign alien blood into her body.

Colonel Teviel: ''We must get her free for whatever its pumping into her may be toxic''

Cyrus: ''I'm trying the cut the damn thing!'' Cyrus cuts though a few fleshy veins and tubes as the grip on Monica loosens.

* * *

Monica falls from the wall into Cyrus arms as the ship began to quake once more...

Colonel Teviel: ''I can set the ship in self destruct mode and open the doors so we can escape''

Cyrus: ''Bad idea, Monica won't make it that long without medical personnel''

Spirit of Vengeance: ''This is the time to strike now, activate the self destruct button, stay inside the temple of time, a portal will open for you''.

Cyrus: ''Alright, new plans Teviel, we stay inside the temple, activate the self destruct sequence, and a portal will appear somewhere so we can make our escape, ERRR!''

Colonel Teviel: ''Your joking right? That thing isn't going to let us out of here."

Spirit of Vengeance: ''I'm not finished yet boy and nether are you!''

Cyrus: ''What is there left to do!''

Spirit of Vengeance: ''Take that orb inside the creatures chest and rip It out of him, we could use that for examination!''

Cyrus: ''Ok, just how am I going to rip it out of his chest?''

Spirit of Vengeance: ''When you go outside you will have access to the stones full power, use it wisely and don't forget about the portal, it will open up as soon as your ready, don't worry we are watching you''.

Cyrus: ''Wait what? Do you expect me to just go up and ask it nicely? Hello?"

The vision faded as Teviel held me up asking what was going on.

Cyrus: ''No time, Teviel stay with Monica inside the terminal where its safe, I'll head out there and take this creature down once and for all, what I should of done a long time ago no doubt''.

The terminal doors open as Cyrus steps out.

His eyes glow with bright neon light as the rest of his body glows and his armor forms a protective barrier only this time his avatar was at its final state giving him the ability to continue the state for an extended period of time.

The flesh element turned around as his tail whips towards Gaspard and Alfred knocking them to the ground.

Flesh Element: ''I've had enough of the games, your time to die is now!''

Cyrus: ''BRING IT!'' Cyrus dashes towards the element with his energy hammer crushing all his enemies into the ground or knocking them off the platform in his path.

Both of them collide as Cyrus slashes his defensive tentacles and with every hit from the energy hammer a huge shock wave was sent leaving the element dazed.

Cyrus got to the top of its chest, slammed the hammer into its body for grip, reached inside grabbing the orb absorbing it into his hand and ripping it out of his chest causing the flesh element to fall.

Flesh Element: ''AHHHHH, you have not defeated all of us, there is still more of us out there, err, ugh, HAHAHAHAHAH, uhh, urk''! The flesh element laid there dormant as Cyrus stood above him ripping the hammer out of his chest.

The other minions grew larger in numbers but Cyrus jumped in mid air only to slam the ground creating a maelstrom of chaos in the room shredding the spawns apart and tearing whatever debris remained on the ground.

Teviel walked outside after the chaos was over walking Monica slowly towards Cyrus.

The stone deactivated as the self destruct reactivated giving a thirty second countdown.

Monica's face met Cyrus as her body was tainted with only a portion of the work of the hive monstrosity.

Monica began to shed tears as the room and the ceiling began to fall apart.

A portal opened up as Teviel and Alfred ran through it leaving Gaspard, Cyrus, and Monica behind...

Gaspard: ''Take my hand Cyrus''. I looked up at him as Monica latched on to my arm; I decided to grab his arm as he pulled us though the portal. Everything became white as time flashed.

* * *

It's been a long time since I felt the warmth and the comfort of a bed again...

I kept my eyes shut knowing the people I cared about the most were waiting for my wake standing around me.

But when we open our eyes sometimes, whatever we may think may not be what we thought it would be.

Nobody stood around my bed, I laid there alone, looking around I could feel the patches on my body and I could hear the sounds of many others screaming about and crying.

I suddenly realized nothing was about me, whatever I did seemed worthless for a moment, but then someone walked in.

It was Monica, but something new about her came to my attention.

She was fused with some sort of chemical from the fleshy tubes making her... Something else.

Monica: ''Cyrus, I hope your alright, I think something has happened to me!''

Cyrus: ''Yes, something has happened to you, your veins, your body, its something I can't explain but.. wow!''

Monica: ''Well my breast size grew larger for some odd reason, and my hair grew longer, now I have to wrap it around at the bottom again''.

Cyrus: '' Monica, I need to know what has happened, is everyone alright, whats going on?''

Monica: ''Oh right, I was sent here to tell you that your invited to the ceremony later on and then Kerno and Arix want to speak to you''.

Cyrus: ''Is Auron our son alright, I been worried all this time about him!''

Monica: ''Don't worry he's fine, he's with the rest of the children that were evacuated into the command center''.

Colonel Teviel: ''Ah I see our hero is alive today, well done!''

Cyrus: ''Heh, Teviel your a hero too, remember that''.

Colonel Teviel: ''Well first off you need to recover in that bed, until you come outside to see the new day then we will be heroes, we couldn't of done it without you, remember that, sir''.

The light shining in the room began to fade as the day rolled on.

Cyrus stared at the ceiling as a nurse walked in.

Random Nurse: ''Good afternoon admiral, do you know where your at?''

I looked at her as if she was stupid, of course I know where I'm at, why do they always ask that same question?

Cyrus: ''No I do not know, can you tell me?''

Random Nurse: ''You are in the hospital in Palm Brinks sir, do you need anything?''

Cyrus: ''No that is alright, I've got something to attend in an hour''.

Later that evening when the sun was at its end, Admiral Arix, General Kerno, and Colonel Teviel all stood at a podium upon a hill overlooking the ocean has the sun lays itself to rest in the horizon...

Admiral Arix: ''Should we begin?''

General Kerno: ''Wait for the other admiral to get here''.

Cyrus: ''I been standing here for about five minutes...''

Admiral Arix: ''Oh I forgot you were there, alright lets begin''.

Cyrus: ''Asshole.. *cough*''

General Kerno: ''Attention everyone'' he dings his glass in his hand.

General Kerno: ''The ceremony will begin, first off I would like to congratulate everyone of you, my solders, my friends, my leadership, without your efforts we would have been defeated''.

Everyone from all around gathered at the coast towards the ceremony, even the Aoshima floated above them while the Whirlwind's bridge stuck out of the water behind them along the shore...

General Kerno: ''To our fallen comrades upon the flesh element that have died in the explosion, may you rest in peace, and to our fallen comrades upon the ground, remember us''.

* * *

The ceremony marked the location of not only the Whirlwind, but a graveyard, a graveyard about a mile wide full of graves.

Over the weeks flowers still laid there untouched, unspoiled as the ground became nourished and growth bloomed once more.

The world had come to a new order over the weeks, not only has humans came together, but other humanoid races began to come forth from the shadows of the planet.

Nations were built, Palm Brinks became a major city within human society as it begins to expand.

And I roam the streets of the future once more, the cities became bright once again; we shared our technology with the world bringing them power and other technology developments.

For Max, he decided to become a inventor; Cedric became his mentor to teach him again...

My wife and my son now reside at our home, thankfully the house was not destroyed during the war and for Teviel, he became a general himself only for Kerno to retire and disappear within society.

As for Gaspard and Alfred they disappeared as well, not within society, but from the world.

But for me, well, I became the mayor of Palm Brinks, pushing Need out of his office was not a problem, don't ask me how I did it, hehe.

Before I end my log, I am currently working on a project to get Whirlwind back out of the ocean, but what will have that type of power to raise something that big from the ocean?

Cyrus sat at his computer typing his final entry in his log and then turns it off.

Monica: ''Cyrus, I don't know how to put this, but we may have another child along the way.''

Cyrus stood there staring at her with a surprised face as Auron runs over to him yelling how he may have a sister.

Within the Aoshima Admiral Arix began his descent putting the ship to the ground to rest once more would give him the chance to focus on other important things.

Above all heads and eight surprises later.

Fairy King: ''And so he stays, and the portal still remains in Palm Brinks, why does choose to ignore it?''

Spirit of Vengeance: ''The boy probably doesn't want to leave?''

Fairy King: ''That may be the case, since the future is now uncertain I can't tell what will happen but I still feel a disturbance somewhere within time.

Spirit of Vengeance: ''What do you request?''

Fairy King: ''Nothing now, just watch over the boy, make sure he survives, there is I fear still something out there, we may need more stone wielders''.

Spirit of Vengeance: ''Other spirits?''

Fairy King: ''Yes, and Max needs his stone back, it should be fairly easy to do given time he and others who deemed worthy will be charged with the stone''.

Spirit of Vengeance: ''And where will we find these other spirits then?''

Fairy King: ''We will leave that to the boy, he will guide us to them I promise, not that he is being used, its just less time consuming''.

Spirit of Vengeance: ''I agree, time will unravel before us the path to success''.


End file.
